Heaven's Angel's
by tangledcharm
Summary: The sequel to Voyage to my heart...Join the journey of Erza and Jellal's babies as they find their paths in this world and become part of the family as you share their memoires and laughter.
1. Welcome to the family

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** **Well here it is the sequel to Voyage to my Heart, the story of Erza and Jellal's babies. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**All my love to every one of my readers, thanks for being so patient and supportive.**

**Stay awesome, eat your oreos and JERZA FOREVER ^.^**

"Erza which suit is he wearing?" Jellal questioned.

"The one with the teddy's on!" Erza replied without turning her head.

"Do you need some help?" he offered.

Before Erza could reply she was smacked in the face with a sock, Erza looked down to her beautiful baby girl, she was perfect, with her long dark purple hair, her huge brown eyes which took the shape of her fathers.

The marking above her right eye was something else she had taken from her father's features. The tattoo was just as dark and was just as recognizable as Jellal's. There was no difference between the two other than the size, but it would grow just as she would.

Erza slowly lifted Ayoko into her arms; she removed the other sock from her daughter's foot.

"I think it be best if we leave them off" She laughed before landing a kiss on her baby's soft cheeks.

Ayoko was the oldest of the twins; she had a strong personality, just like her mother. Her heart was filled with passion and determination, she was a fighter, and her parents knew she would become a great wizard, given the right directions in life.

"We need to hurry; the guest will be here soon!" Erza began to worry.

She quickly picked up Ayoko grey cardigan to match her pale yellow dress before leaving the babies nursery and heading downstairs.

"Is he wearing his hat?" Jellal question as she raced off.

"No, he'll probably end up pulling it off" Erza replied as she vanished from sight.

Jellal slowly made his way back to his and Erza's bedroom.

"Mummy says you're wearing teddy bears today" he spoke as he entered the room.

A little giggle came from behind the door; Jellal looked around to find his son looking up at him.

"How did you get down there, I thought I left you on the changing mat?" Jellal questioned, knowing he wouldn't get a reply.

Jellal gently lifted his boy into his arms and took him back to the changing area. Though there was all the baby equipment in the nursery Jellal and Erza had found it easy having another set of everything in their room.

The room fell silent as the pair looked at one another, Jellal felt so proud to have a little person just like him, the little boy looked at him with his dark grey eyes, his dark blue hair was just as rough and just as long as his too. His son was everything he was, the only difference was the tattoo above his right eye, again it was the same style marking, and the same size as his sisters, the only difference was the colour, it wasn't dark black like his fathers but instead a simple pale white, it was hardly recognizable, the only way you would notice it, is if you pushed back his long blue hair.

The little boy didn't have the same fiery character as his older sisters; he seemed to hide back in the shadows, not really allowing anyone in. True his little personality was funny and mischiefs but also withdrawn from the world, both Erza and Jellal worried about him, but all they could do was hope in time he would gain the confidence to be just as strong and determined as his sibling.

Jellal lifted the baby up into a sitting position; he then placed a small number one badge on his suit.

"Happy Birthday Kiyoshi" he smiled before kissing his sons head.

"Jellal?" Erza called from downstairs.

"Yeah, were coming" he replied.

Jellal pulled Kiyoshi to his feet, before throwing him into the air, which made the boy giggle once more.

"Let's go get some cake before mummy eats it all"

Jellal smiled as he glided his son through the air like an airplane, straight out the room and down the wooden stairs, to join the rest of the family.

**A/N: **Hey again! I know this isn't a very long chapter but as a first chapter I thought it's mainly an introduction, don't worry the other chapters are longer! Much more in them….

Anyways, thank you for reading, hope it wasn't a disappointment to anyone. The plan for this story, well I will post a new chapter on here every Friday and a teaser for it on my Facebook page: Jerza forever on Tuesdays. Hope that makes sense…

The next update on here then will be Friday 29th March 2013 and for the teaser, that will be posted on Facebook on Tuesday 26th March 2013. Hope to see you all again soon.

Stay awesome, eat your oreos and...

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	2. Birthday Celebrations

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

The snow lay thick on the earth once more; December had arrived and with it came the celebration of the twins 1st birthday. The house had been decorated with blue and pink balloons, Erza had made colourful paper chains that hung over each wall, while Jellal had fixed flashing lights that danced in harmony with the melody of the music from the self-playing piano.

Everyone had come together to celebrate, Natsu and Lucy, Mira and Lisanna, Gray and Juvia, friends new an old gathered in the main sitting room ready to sing the birthday lyrics as Erza entered with the huge iced cake with little bears which sat on its sugar coated top.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…" the guest sang in harmony with one another as the twins watched in amazement at the flickering lights that rested just in the middle of the dessert.

Ayoko reached out from Lucy's arms as she tried to grab the whole cake for herself, laughter filled the room as she in printed her hand into the soft icing.

"Blow the candles out" Erza encouraged.

Kiyoshi clapped his palms together and began to bounce on his father's lap as he admired the little light.

"Blow, Kiyoshi…like this" Jellal demonstrated.

Ayoko watched the action, before taking a deep breath and copying her dad.

"Yay!" everyone cheered as the lights vanished.

Kiyoshi eyes filled as people clapped.

"Awww" Lucy rubbed her hand over his check, catching the small tear that slid away from his crying eyes.

"You can have some cake now" Erza tried an attempt at calming him down but his screams got louder.

"Kiyoshi, look" Jellal lifted his son onto his side and carried him over to the lights that filled the room.

The boys cry faded as he absorbed each glow, Jellal brushed his son's hair back, wiping his wet face with his sleeve.

"Who wants cake?" Erza question the guest as her son settled in his father's arms

Everyone raised their hand as the cake was sliced; Natsu helped himself to one of the bears while Mira required the ribbon that was wrapped round the beautiful mould.

Ayoko spent the whole evening on Lucy's lap, she was mesmerised by her keys. Lucy removed some of the better tempered keys out of her satchel.

"Open the gate of the dog…" Lucy held out her key, with a puff a smoke a small snowman stood in the middle of the room.

Ayoko stared at the funny little object before attempting to wiggle away towards it.

"Is she ok to go down" Lucy restrained the child.

"Erza…?" Lucy called out again.

"She's fine" Jellal smiled.

Lucy looked over to him with concern in her eyes

"But she can't crawl can she?"

Jellal walked over to his friend, carefully holding his son he took hold of Ayoko's hand.

Ayoko gently slid down Lucy leg and began to walk towards Plue with the aid of her dad.

"She can walk!?" Lucy cried out in amazement.

Erza walked over with a slice of cake in her hand.

"She started last week, they grow up so fast, I can't believe their already one!" Erza smiled.

"Ha-ha awesome, she'll soon be fighting with me and Happy!"

Natsu laughed as he placed his hand up to the little girl, attempting to learn her the high five action.

"She learns quick Natsu, be careful what you show her" Jellal warned as Ayoko smashed her palm into his face.

"Hey that's not how you do it!" Natsu pulled his tongue out to the youngest, which she also copied.

"Ok I think that's enough teaching from Natsu!" Erza picked up her little girl, while Lucy pulled Plue back into the celestial world.

"Can Kiyoshi walk?" Mira asked from where she was sitting.

Jellal shook his head, while Erza finished her cake and rushed off into the kitchen.

"His not started crawling yet, but he'll get there" Jellal smiled.

"Maybe he just needs a little more encouragement" Makarov spoke out, before pulling weird faces at the baby.

Kiyoshi pushed his face into his father's jacket, refusing to look at the old man.

"His getting tired" Jellal wrapped his arm around his son.

"We should be getting off then" Makarov turned to his children with a smile.

"Just one more plate gramps!" Natsu groaned as he pilled more food on to his paper plate.

"There is more to eat back at the guild, let the twins sleep" Lucy walked over to him with a smile.

"Alright, but it's not going to be anything compared to Erza's cooking!"

"Thank you Natsu, all of you for coming and celebrating this first year of our babies life's, you're all such loyal friends, me and Jellal are truly grateful for all the wonderful gifts you have given our children and for taking time to come and see us all"

The guest said their goodbyes before making their way home, the night had been wonderful. Laughter had filled the room, friendship had warmed their hearts and their baby's smiles had made it all worth it.

Kiyoshi lay sleeping in Jellal's arms; he had not left his father's side since the guests had arrived. Ayoko sat on the floor rubbing her eyes but refusing to be defeated by her on coming dreams.

Erza scooped her little angel up, Ayoko didn't protest to the hug from her mother's arms.

The twin's room was the biggest out of the two; Erza had decorated it with tiny stars, pale blue, yellow and green. While Jellal had left the right hand wall where you entered a plain cream with just the music lyrics from the nursery rhyme twinkle little star, the letters were a deep blue but wrote in old English, they had found Kiyoshi liked anything to do with the night sky.

Erza slowly placed Ayoko into her crib; she wrapped the soft blanket around her tiny body before kissing her baby and turning on her lullaby which hung over her cot.

Jellal placed his boy into the crib at the end of the room. Kiyoshi slowly opened his eyes as his father's arm placed him down, he let out a small cry as Jellal walked away from sight.

"His not ready to sleep in here Jelly, let him come sleep in our bed tonight, well try settling him in here again tomorrow instead"

"It's alright, he'll be fine" Jellal tried to reassure him.

"His going to wake Ayoko up with his cry let him sleep with us, his afraid!" Erza tried to get to her sons side.

"If we give up every time he cry's he'll never sleep in here, go to bed, I'll make sure his settled" Jellal kissed her soft lips before she agreed with his words and left to go to their room.

Kiyoshi began kicking his feet, removing his sheets and throwing his bear. Jellal walked back over to the crib as soon as the boy saw his father's face the cry's stopped.

"There's nothing to be afraid of" Jellal reassured his son.

He again tucked the sheets around his tiny body before placing the bear by his side.

"Look Kiyoshi" Jellal walked slowly away from the bed, his son turned his head, watching his dad through the bars.

Jellal slowly opened one of the curtains, allowing the light from the moon to touch the walls of the room, further up into the sky the stars twinkled, Kiyoshi looked up to them.

Jellal sat on the rocking chair which lay between the two cribs, he watched his baby as he drifted off into his dreams. The room fell silent, just the breaths of his children could be heard now.

"Goodnight" he whispered into the room before leaving the room.

Erza was already asleep by the time he got to bed, he quietly moved around the room, ensuring that everything they may need through the night was ready before climbing into the sheets with her.

Erza lay facing away from him; he snuggled in close to her, resting his arm over her body. He softly kissed her cheek.

"I love you" he whispered as he placed his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes, he fell into the deepest of sleeps.

**A/N: **Hey lovey people from around the world! I just want to take a quick second to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter: **Erza Titania Scarlet, erzashea1, BlackCatNeko999,** **Shadowmaster2013** THANK YOU GUYS! ^.^

I am so happy for the amount of views that this sequel has received so I also want to thank those who took the time to read my words :)

The next chapter will be posted on here on Friday 5th April 2013 and the teaser for it will be posted on my Facebook page on Tuesday 2nd April 2013, if you wanted to add the page all you got to do is search Jerza forever.

See you all again soon, remember…

Stay awesome, eat oreos and

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	3. Strange Whispers

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Erza suddenly awoke; the sky was still painted its dark sapphire. The hour was late, why had she awoken?

Erza rubbed her eyes and sat up, she pulled the baby monitor towards her, she carefully listen to it, there was no cries coming from the twins room. But she could have sworn she had heard Ayoko, maybe she dreamed it, but this waking up from hearing her baby crying had happened all too often.

Erza breathed out and spoke in whispers to herself.

"It's just because you're new to all this, there is no need to worry, there both alight"

Jellal began to stir from his sleep, she did not want to wake him again from her worrying so she slid her feet into her fur slippers at quietly tiptoed out of the room.

Erza crept down the hall towards the nursery; she paused at the twin's door to listen.

Ayoko was awake, she could hear her giggling. Erza breathed a light sigh. She thought she was going crazy with having the same dream of her baby crying, but Ayoko had called out for her and she had heard even through her dreams.

Erza listened some more before deciding to leave her to fall back to sleep on her own. But before she turned back around to her bedroom she suddenly heard another voice in the room!

A woman's voice, Erza pushed her ear closer to the door. The woman was humming a lullaby to her baby!

Erza felt rage at the thought of another women trying to take her place, she swung the door open.

"Move away from my baby!" she screamed into the room.

But nobody was there….

Erza rushed into the room, searching high and low, through cupboards and wardrobes but still no one.

"I could have sworn I heard a voice" Erza muttered under her breathe.

Ayoko lay awake; her deep brown eyes watched her mother as she paced around the room. She let out a little giggle before wiggling around in her sheets.

Erza rushed straight to her side, lifting her into her arms.

Ayoko wasn't distressed nor was she upset, but Erza knew what she heard, there had been someone else in this room with her babies, maybe she should wake Jellal? Just so he could search the whole house, but he hadn't had much sleep over the last couple of days with Kiyoshi sleeping in their bed.

"We'll let daddy sleep" she spoke out aloud.

She grabbed her daughter's fur blanket and wrapped it around her before heading down the stairs.

She checked the cupboard at the bottom of the stairs before insuring all the doors in the home were locked. She checked the windows hadn't been damaged, everywhere was secure and safe.

Erza poured herself a hot mug of tea before making Ayoko a lovely warm bottle of milk.

Erza then carried her little girl back up to bed, Ayoko had drag most of her milk by the time they had reached the top. Ayoko gave out a little yawn; Erza hugged her tiny body a little closer before placing her back into her crib.

Erza slowly wound her lullaby player before resting herself in the rocking chair She then slowly rested her eyes as she listened to the heartbeats of her babies. She would sleep with them throughout the night; no one would take her place. She was their mummy, their protector, their teacher, their….

Erza drifted in to her dreams with thoughts of being the best she could ever be for her children.

The lullaby on the crib faded out, Ayoko suddenly awoke from the silence that had taken the room.

"Shhhh" A woman's voice soothed.

Ayoko looked up to see a beautiful woman leaning over her crib, the baby smiled at the familiar face.

The young woman wound the lullaby once more before wrapping Ayoko back in to her sheets. The baby reached out her little arms, the woman leaned down and pressed her palms onto the soft cheeks of the child, she rubbed her hands over the baby's whole face before reaching over a little more to place a small kiss on her for heard.

Ayoko let out a little yawn, as the lady she knew, that she had always known hummed in zinc with the lullaby.

She watched over the child as she dreamed, she would be there whenever she needed her, there would never be a cry too small or a laugh to loud for her to be called to her side….

**A/N:** Hello to all my readers! Hope your all having a nice time off from your studies :) Hope the weather is good to, England is so cold! All our baby lambs are struggling with the temperature over here. Anyway enough about that, I will give you the information you want lol.

Ok so chapter three: Kiyoshi

Will be posted here on Friday 12th April 2013 and the teaser for it will be posted on my Facebook page on Tuesday 2nd April 2013, if you not added me on there yet just search for Jerza forever.

I want to say a huge **"THANK YOU"** to the people who left me reviews from the last chapter, **Serverserenity, erzashea1, BlackCatNeko999, Erza Scarlet Titania and Shawdowmaster2013 **Thanks guys you're awesome! :D

I hope everyone is still enjoying the story, I have noticed it's a slow start but the chapters to come open up more on the twins magic and more Jerza romance :) So hope to see you all again soon, remember…

Stay awesome, eat oroes and…

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	4. Kiyoshi

"Mummy" Ayoko called out.

Kiyoshi rubbed his eyes with his tiny hands as his dad lifted him out of his crib.

"Mummy" Ayoko called out again.

"Let mummy sleep" Jellal asked as he reached back into the crib to grab his sons teddy bear.

Ayoko rested her head on Erza's leg; gently she began tapping her mummy's tummy.

"Mummy…" she whispered.

Erza eyes peered open to the sight of her daughter looking up at her with her deep brown eyes.

Ayoko noticed her mother had finally awoken, she began to jump up and down, calling out to her dad that she had succeed in what he had warned her not to.

"Morning" Jellal smiled

"Could you not sleep?" he questioned.

Erza shook her head; she didn't want to have to explain something to him that she didn't understand herself, besides it was probably nothing. She reasoned with herself that it was because she was sleep deprived…

"Why not have a few more hours sleep have, I can look after the twins while you rest"

"No, it's alright, I'll be fine"

"Mummy" Ayoko began to climb up her mother's leg.

"You need some rest Erza, let me run you a bath, have a few hours to yourself" Jellal persisted.

"Honestly I will be fine" she yawned.

Jellal shook his head and walked off to the bathroom with his son on his side.

"Jelly I appreciate the lovely thought but there is too much to do and…"

"Mummy…mummy…mummy" Ayoko lifted herself up so she was now sitting on her mother's knee.

Erza smiled down at her daughter's glowing smile, she cuddled her while rocking the chair.

"Erza!" Jellal suddenly called from the bathroom.

Erza scooped her baby in her arms before racing towards his call.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Erza looked around with worry.

Jellal stood holding Kiyoshi hands, the little boy wobbled as his father guided him forward.

Erza watched in confusion, Jellal slowly let his grip slide, Kiyoshi stood in the middle of the bathroom, upright on his own.

"He can stand on his own!" Erza's eyes began to fill.

"Not just that" Jellal smiled as he bent down onto his knees.

"Kiyoshi" he called.

The little boy slowly turned to the call, his dads arms were stretched out towards him. The baby smiled as he moved one foot forward before the other followed.

Both parents watched in amazement as their little boy took his first steps, Ayoko clapped her hands as her brother reached Jellal's arms.

Erza eyes poured, she was so proud, the joy in her heart was overwhelming, never had she felt this way before, her little boy could walk!

"Well done!" Erza began clapping along with Ayoko, Kiyoshi smiled, he too looked proud of his achievement. Jellal quickly wiped away a falling tear from his eye before throwing his boy in the air and joining in with the celebration.

Kiyoshi giggled while his sister pulled away from her mother's arms and wrapped herself around her father's leg.

"Daddy" she began tapping him to gain his attention.

Jellal lent down, picking up his little girl, before leaving the bathroom, allowing Erza to bathe while he got the twins dressed.

Erza left the door open a jar just in case Jellal called to her again, the bath was filled with heaps of white popping bubbles, he had poured bath salts in to the steamy hot water, Erza breathed out as she allowed her body to relax against the cushioned panel he had also placed onto the back of the bath.

Jellal ran the soft brush through Ayoko long purple hair, carefully he wrapped a white ribbon into it, she was always well behaved when it came to getting dressed, so long as it was dress she was begin put in, anything else she would throw a two hour tantrum. Erza and Jellal had decided to fill her whole wardrobe with every colour dress they could find and if it got cold they had decided to purchase some cardigan's to match each one of her outfits.

Ayoko wriggled down to go off and play with her toys.

"Kiyoshi" Jellal called out.

"Duck…duck…duck" Kiyoshi called out from behind the bathroom door.

Erza sat up as her son pushed the door open.

"Duck…" Kiyoshi repeated.

Erza sat in surprise as her son walked towards her.

"Jellal" she called out.

"His just said his first word!" Erza eyes filled once more as she explained to his father.

"Duck" Kiyoshi smiled before throwing his collection of water animals into the bath with his mum.

Erza guarded herself from the splashes as her son through more and more toys in with her.

"Duck…duck…duck" he repeated.

Jellal laughed along with Erza before picking him up and taking him back to the nursery.

Kiyoshi bounced around in his father's arms; Jellal placed his boy on to the changing mat, while Ayoko sat in the corner of the room talking to herself.

Jellal ensured he had everything before attempting to change the baby, Kiyoshi never enjoyed being changed, once his clothes were off he was happy to lay there in just his nappy.

Jellal leaned over, reaching for the talc, Kiyoshi began wiggling away, throwing his clothes onto the floor.

His dad leant down to pick them up, while using one arm to hold him, Kiyoshi noticed the talc which was now in his reach.

"Daddy" Ayoko called.

Jellal turned towards her, as she pointed to the corner; she began making babbling noises, like she was trying to tell him something. Her father just looked at her in confusion as she attempted to pronounce a new word.

"Hewa…Hewa…hewaaaa" she screamed and pointed but still her father's face showed nothing more than confusion.

"I'll be there in a minute, let me get your brother dressed" he smiled.

Maybe looking after both of them was a little too much he thought to himself.

He looked back down at his son but was greeted with sudden blast of talc to his face.

The powder clung to his long blue hair, Kiyoshi giggled in amusement.

"No" Jellal warned but failed as he started laughing to.

"Hewa…daddy…hewa" Ayoko tried to get her father's attention again, but he was occupied, she sat with a frown.

"Shhhh" a whisper called to her

"In time…" it spoke again to her.

Ayoko nodded her head, accepting the words of the one her mother called a stranger.

Jellal hooked the final button on Kiyoshi dungarees.

"All done" he smiled.

Kiyoshi reached his hand out towards his dad, Jellal leaned forward, the little boy placed his hand onto his father's cheek. The room fell silent as the baby looked into his father's eyes.

"Jellal?" Erza questioned as she entered the room in her shorts and t-shirt.

"Duck" Kiyoshi smiled, before pulling away from his father.

Jellal turned towards her, Erza smiled at the image that lay before her. Jellal's blue hair was covered in white powder while his shirt had little water marks on it from the pink baby lotion he had tried to rub onto his son.

"I'll make us breakfast while you change" she laughed.

Jellal looked down, noticing what she meant; he smiled before handing Kiyoshi over to her.

"What's that?" Erza questioned.

"What?" Jellal answered in confusion.

"On your face, you have rainbow hand print on your cheek…" she moved his face to the side to look at the funny marking closer.

"Kiyoshi placed his hand on me before you came in"

Erza checked her son's hands; there was no paint or colouring on his palms.

Jellal walked toward the mirror, the marking began to suddenly disappear, until it was no longer there.

"Maybe I placed my face in paint?" Jellal laughed

But Erza stood in confusion; again she checked the baby's palms, but still nothing, no markings, no colour, no paint.

"How?" she looked at her son.

Kiyoshi smiled and rested his head onto his mother's shoulder, like he understood what she was asking.

Erza lifted his palms onto her face, again and again she repeated the action, but no marking set on to her face.

How had he done that?

**A/N: **Hello there my readers, I am in such a great mood! Just seen the views this story is getting, wow! I am so pleased people are coming back to read the chapters, this must mean you like it right? Lol I never thought I would write anymore fanfiction after Freedom of Hearts but everyone on here is so supportive I cannot thank you all enough! :)

Well some news for you, I have entered a competition which needs to be complete in a week! Eeek O.O lol Got four storylines for it so still need to do a lot of planning, I'm not sure if it will be a Jerza fic yet but I will post more information next week on here, so watch this space ^.^

Anyways let's talk dates! Alright a lot of information to give you here, remember to breathe and blink :) Ok here we go…

Chapter five Parenting:

Will be posted here on Friday 19th April 2013

And the teaser will be posted on Facebook (Jerza forever) on Tuesday 16th April 2013, this can also be found on my twitter page tangledheartz

Lastly, this is a really long note O_O I would like to say **THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH** to all the people who left me reviews on the last chapter –takes deep breathe-

**Shadowmaster2013, XBlackshooterX, erzashea1, severdserenity, BlackCatNeko999, mageprincess**

Hope this chapter hasn't confused you too much lol anyway hope to see you all again soon remember…

Stay awesome, eat oreos and…

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	5. Parenting

The morning routine had begun; Ayoko was placed in her booster chair with her two slices of toast, which was smothered in chocolate. Kiyoshi was sat in his high chair with a small bowl of rice crispies, he giggled as each crisp popped from the milk that socked into their tiny pockets.

"How many eggs would you like?" Erza asked Jellal who was searching for his boots.

"Two please" he replied, scratching his head, he began to crawl around the front room.

Kiyoshi watched his father as he searched for his footwear.

"What are you looking for?" Erza asked as she dished hers and Jellal's breakfast on to a plate.

"My boots….I can't. Oh here they are" he pulled them out from behind the couch.

"There's a rack for all the shoes, why are they there?"

"I don't know, I thought I left them near the door"

Jellal pulled up a chair, joining his family round the table, Erza slowly sipped her tea.

"When you got to the store today could you pick up some carrots, I'll try and make mini carrot cakes for dessert later"

Jellal nodded his head as he finished his egg sandwich before wiping his mouth and leaving the table.

"Be careful the roads to town are icy and don't pull up to any strangers who want to hitch a ride and…"

Jellal paused, her voice as he pushed his lips onto her.

"I'll be alright, I won't be long" he smiled before kissing his children goodbye.

Kiyoshi eyes rushed with tears as Jellal left.

"Hey it's alright, his coming back" Erza rushed to her son's side, wrapping him in his arms to calm him.

"Kiyoshi not want daddy go mummy, boots no boots" Ayoko sat looking up at her mother, chocolate smothered around her face.

"He hid his boots?" Erza questioned

Ayoko nodded before attempting to let herself out of her chair.

"No Ayoko, I will get you out in a minute" Erza warned as she wiped her son's tears.

She rushed around to the fridge, getting out some milk.

"Shhhh" she soothed.

"Duucccccck!" Kiyoshi screamed, as he tried pulling away from his mother's arms.

"His coming back soon sweetheart, Shhhh" Erza bounced her boy in her arms, while the bottled milk warmed in the jug of hot water.

Ayoko clicked her belt open; she wriggled down, before running from the kitchen and into the front room.

Erza lay her boy in her arms, feeding him the warm milk.

"Shhhh"

Kiyoshi placed one of his hands onto his bottle, his breathing rested as his cry's stopped, his mum slowly rocked him.

Erza turned to let her daughter out of her chair, but found she had already escaped.

"Ayoko?" she called out, before rushing off into the front room.

Erza found the sofa cushions scattered on the floor while all the Disney films had been taken out of their cases and thrown across the room.

"Ayoko" her mother called again.

She slowly walked round to find half the books from the bookshelf had been scribbled in, Erza placed Kiyoshi onto the floor with his bottle.

Ayoko sat laughing as she pushed a piece of her toast in to the computer tower.

"No, we don't feed the computer food, it eats electricity"" Erza explained as she knelt down, trying to get the crushed bread out of the system.

Ayoko stood up, clapping her hands, Erza couldn't help but laugh.

Kiyoshi pulled himself up with the help of the corner of the couch, before racing off back into the kitchen.

Erza managed to get most of the food out of the computer; she picked her daughter back up before placing her in the centre of the room with a huge pile of toys.

"Where's your brother?" She questioned.

Ayoko ignored her mother and began to play with the colourful bricks, pretending to hammer them together like a builder.

Erza searched behind the couch, in the cupboards, behind the curtains.

"Kiyoshi?" she called out, before racing off into the kitchen.

"My washing!" Erza screamed.

Kiyoshi had emptied the washer full of clean clothes and was placing them into the waste bin.

"That's not where we put them, they go in the dryer" Erza tried to explain.

She took the clothes out of the bin and placed them back into the washer, for another clean.

Kiyoshi raced off into the front room as Erza finished tidied the mess he had created.

Ayoko sat with a tower of bricks around her, babbling to herself, while Kiyoshi had taken of his socks and was now running along the couch.

"Have you made a castle for yourself?" Erza sat down with her daughter.

Ayoko nodded with a smile.

"Hewa….for Hewa" Ayoko pointed to her side.

"Who? Hera? Is that you're friend?" Erza questioned.

Ayoko nodded to the question.

"Is she a princess like you?

"No!" Ayoko shook her head.

"Duck, duck, duck"

Kiyoshi jumped up and down as the front door opened.

"Daddy's home!" Erza clapped.

Kiyoshi wobbled to the end of the couch, he leaned over the arm to get down.

"Careful!" Erza jumped up to catch the falling child, her heart raced as he landed in her arms.

"Ha-ha duck duck" Kiyoshi wriggled from his mother and wobbled over to his father.

"Hey little man!"

Jellal picked up his boy, throwing him in the air then leaning him on his side.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, it's so much harder now they can walk" Erza breathed out before pulling herself up.

"Did you get the carrots?"

"Carrots, I thought it was bananas you said you wanted?"

Erza shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Never mind, we'll just have banana cupcakes instead" she took the bags from his arms and vanished into the kitchen.

Jellal rested himself on the couch, allowing his son to race along its soft cushions once more.

"Jellal can you come and get me the sugar please" Erza called from the kitchen.

Jellal placed Kiyoshi back on the floor before answering her call.

As he walked into the kitchen Erza smacked a bag of flour over his head, covering his hair, face and clothes. She laughed as he stood in shock; he smiled as he reached for the eggs.

"No, I've just washed my hair!" Ezra pleaded as she ran around the kitchen table.

Jellal wrapped his arms around her body, but she restrained his arm that had the egg in, she slowly pushed his hand over his own head before squeezing it causing the egg to crack over him.

"Ha-ha" Erza side pounded with pain as Jellal stood with yolk sliding down his face.

"Mummy" Ayoko called.

Erza turned to her daughters call; the little girl threw the rest of the flour at her mother, covering her slippers and bare legs in white powder.

"You should be on mummy's side, ha-ha!" she chased her baby into the front room, tickling her tiny body once she caught her.

The house was filled with laughter and joy, Erza and Jellal treasured each day, their babies filled their hearts with happiness and gave them nothing but ever lasting memories…

The day was nearing its end, stars began to wake in the beautiful sapphire blue sky; the twins began to rub their little eyes as their parents tucked them into their cribs.

Jellal opened one of the curtains again; Kiyoshi watched the glowing lights in the sky as his dreams called to him. Ayoko snuggled herself against the bars of the crib, she let out a little yawn before slowly allowing her eyes to close.

"Goodnight" their parents called as they left the room.

Jellal and Erza snuggled up against each other, Erza rested her head on his chest, she listened to the rhythm of his heart, the gentle beat made her eyes fall. Jellal softly brushed his hands threw her hair as she drifted away.

"I love you" he whispered to her, before his dreams called out to him, taking him into deep thoughts.

Both parents lay sleeping as the baby monitor crackled, Ayoko moved around in her cot, as once again the soothing whispers of a woman called to her.

"Shhhh"

Ayoko looked up to the beautiful fair skinned woman, her smile was warm and kind, her dark brown eyes glowed as she smiled down , her light chestnut coloured hair rested down on her right shoulder, Ayoko smiled at the sight of the knowing stranger.

"Sleep now, sleep baby" she whispered softly.

The child's eyes gradually closed, the vision of the woman disappeared as colourful images danced in her mind, her dreams had caught her but she knew she was still there, watching over her….

**A/N: **Omg aren't they mischievous? I do hope everyone enjoyed this chapter; I wanted to show you more of the twin's personalities :) Some parts of the children's characters are based on those of my friends babies, just wanted to thank them for allowing me to sit around and play with their adorable children :) lol

So have you figured out what Ayoko's power could be? I'll give you a little hint, but it's a secret so shhhhh ;) It's something to do with history…..that will probably make you think even more and get you even more confused! Lol

Anyway let me thank the people who left reviews from the last chapter:

**Shadowmaster2013**

**Erzashea1**

**BlackCatNeko999**

Thank you guys :D

The next chapter: Family

Will be posted on here on Friday 26th April 2013 (this month has gone fast!)

The teaser for the chapter will be posted on Facebook on Tuesday 23rd April 2013 (Jerza forever)

And finally, the story from the prompt exchange challenge will be posted here on Thursday 25th April 2013. I don't have a name for it yet but like always I am sure one will pop into my head when I'm ready to upload it lol

Wow, what a busty week! Hope to see you all again soon and remember

Stay awesome, eat oreos and…

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	6. Family

**Three years passed**

"Ayoko, Kiyoshi, breakfast is ready!" Erza called up to her children from downstairs.

Ayoko was already sat up in her bed; she had been awake for over an hour talking…

The twin's bedroom remained more or less the same, the only difference was the new book corner where their play mat used to be and Ayoko's wall was now covered in famous wizards from all over the world, Lucy Heartfilia was her favourite wizard, she had everything from books that talked about her magic to glittery stickers she had collected from the weekly children's magazine for girls.

"Kiyoshi we have to get up now, mummy has called us for breakfast" she called out to her brother.

Kiyoshi lay on his side facing her; he still didn't sleep very well, he would lie awake looking up at the stars. Some night's Ayoko had found him singing to himself while looking up into the night sky.

Ayoko jumped from her bunk bed and walked over to her brother's single, double duvet bed.

"Kiyoshi" she whispered quietly in his ear.

The boy lay sleeping, his breathing calm and steady.

Ayoko slid her hand under his long blue hair; slowly she brushed it away from his eyes, before calling out to him again.

The light from the sun which was now shining into the room rested over his face, he let out a small grunt before brushing his hair back down.

"Mummy said breakfast is ready! So wake up" Ayoko yelled as she dived on to his huge duvet.

Kiyoshi slowly opened his eyes; before letting out a yawn and a big stretch.

Ayoko seized the chance at grabbing his foot that had come out the end of the duvet, she pinned his whole leg down before dancing her fingers over his bare feet. Kiyoshi kicked back with giggles.

"Come on you two" Jellal poked his head round the door.

Ayoko bounced over her brother before rushing past her dad.

"Race ya!" she yelled as she left the room.

Kiyoshi scrambled from under his duvet and ran straight into his father's arms; Jellal raised him up and placed him on his back, before Kiyoshi pointed towards the stairs.

Jellal raced down the hall before placing his son onto the banisters, Kiyoshi held tight, waiting for his father's words.

"Go!" Jellal laughed.

Kiyoshi let his grip go, his body slide down the smoothly finished wood, the boy laughed as his father raced down the stairs with him.

As he reached the end Jellal lifted the boy into his arms.

"Good morning" Erza turned and smiled from the cooker.

Kiyoshi smiled back in response, pulling away from his father's arms he rushed to his mum, giving her leg a hug before climbing onto his chair.

"I won!" Ayoko celebrated by smashing her knife against her plate.

Jellal gave Erza a small kiss on the cheek before taking his seat at the table.

"Who would like some eggs?" Erza called out as she brought them to the table.

"I want half a dozen!" Ayoko screamed out with her arms in the air.

"All to yourself?" Jellal questioned.

"Oh no some for Hera to" she pointed to her side.

"Of course, I almost forgot" Erza smiled as she plated some breakfast for the spare seat next to her child.

Erza had not questioned her daughter anymore on the person she was always talking to, her and Jellal had accepted that she had created an imaginary friend, though the doctors had said it was un-usual for a child with a sibling to have created one.

"How many would you like?" Erza asked her son who sat making small rainbows with the palm of his hand.

"He don't like eggs mum, he would like some porridge instead" Ayoko spoke as she dipped her toast in to her boiled egg.

"Ayoko please allow your brother to answer for himself" Erza warned.

"Sorry mum" Ayoko looked over to her brother with a look of concern.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Erza tried again.

"Hey!" Ayoko frowned as her dad dipped his spare toast into her egg.

"Daddy" she giggled.

"Kiyoshi what would you like for breakfast" Erza leant down to her little boy; she gently brushed his hair aside so she could see his small features.

The boy looked down.

"Answer you're mum please" Jellal looked over.

The little boy pointed towards the cupboard.

"What would you like from the cupboard? Erza tried again for an answer with words.

"Porridge please" he whispered so only Erza could hear.

"Mummy when is Lucy coming over again to see us, I want her to meet Hera" Ayoko wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"She's not in town at the minute sweetheart, she's on her honeymoon with Natsu remember"

"Oh, what's a honeymoon?"

Erza cheeks flushed red as she turned to Jellal to explain.

"It's a place for people who have just got married, like a holiday" Jellal smiled, pleased with his answer.

"Can children go on a honeymoon?"

"No, it's an adult holiday"

"Why can't children go daddy?"

"Uhm…" Jellal stuttered.

"There are all sorts of holidays Ayoko, some are for children and others are for when adults want to go away, together, alone" Erza smiled as she began to clear the breakfast dishes.

"So you and daddy will go on a honeymoon when you don't want to be around us anymore?"

Kiyoshi lifted his head to her words; milk drizzled down his chin as he waited their answer.

Jellal and Erza looked at one another, knowing they had never really taken the time to plan such an event, Jellal had never asked for her hand in marriage and she had never asked why, them being together was enough, they had their babies and each other.

"There will never be a time when we don't want you around" Erza brushed her hand through her daughters long purple hair.

"If I get bored of you and daddy can I go on a children's holiday?"

Jellal laughed at his daughters innocent words.

"Children don't go on holiday alone, they have parents with them" Erza tried to explain.

"But why is it called a children's holiday?" Ayoko questioned some more.

"Ha-ha because they have thing's for children to do" Jellal replied as he took his son's empty bowl away.

"So what happens on an adult holiday, a honeymoon?"

"Uhm….I think you should go brush your teeth and get dressed now, you too Kiyoshi" Erza rushed her children through the living room and back up the stairs.

Erza walked back into the kitchen once her children had reached the top of the hall, Jellal was leaned over the sink with his hands in hot water.

Erza stood and admired him, while he was unaware of her presents. The love she felt for him was so over whelming, he was everything she thought he would be for her and their babies, saying those three words to him daily felt like such little, like it didn't even show a small amount of how much she really loved him.

"You would fail at being a spy" Jellal turned towards her giving his side wards smile to her.

"I….I was just thinking that's all, I wasn't spying!" she pulled a face as she grabbed a towel for the wet dished.

"Liar!" he laughed as he launched a hand full of bubbles into her face.

Erza stood with water dripping from her face.

"Grow up" she rolled her eyes as she grabbed a cup full of cold water.

Jellal looked around for anything that could be used to guard him. There on the floor was Kiyoshi bear; he quickly leaned down to reach it.

Erza seized the opportunity, throwing the ice water onto his back, Jellal screamed as the water trickled down his back.

Erza laughed as he danced around the kitchen, Jellal turned to see her smile.

"That was cheating!

He pulled her towards her.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her body with the bear still in his hand; Erza placed her hands over his cheeks before pulling him in towards her. Jellal pressed his lips gently against hers, before she pulled away to look at him once more.

"I love you" she whispered as he placed his forehead onto hers.

**A/N: Hello to all my readers! **

**-Waves-**

**I hope your all having a great start to your weekend! :) **

**I know not a lot has happened in this chapter; I just wanted to make sure the personalities of the two children came across clearly and the love between Jerza is still felt. **

**I promise the upcoming chapters will start to go more into magic and finally explain who the strange woman is! **

**Normally I post just one chapter on a Friday but if I get 20-25 reviews before next week (Friday 3****rd**** May 2013) I will post two chapters for you all…! Let's see if we can do it :) **

**The prompt exchange story: Believe, was posted yesterday, if you get time please check it out and review. I have had a lot of you read it and it's made me so very happy ^.^ But cause no one has said anything about it…..I'm not sure if people enjoyed it, so if you think it's good or bad let me know, I'm really worrying about it! . **

**Ok this note is getting long and I am sure you're all wishing for me to stop typing so one last thing, a great BIG thank you to the people who left me reviews on the last chapter:**

**Shadowmaster2013**

**BlackCatNek0999**

**Erzashea1**

**Mageprincess**

**THANKS EVREYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT, YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY, LOVE YOU ALL ^.^**

**Stay awesome, eat oreos and…**

**JERZA FOREVER ^.^**


	7. Ayoko

"But Lucy has spirit keys, maybe she could see you," Ayoko spoke aloud to her friend.

The young woman sat on the side of the bath, brushing the little girl's hair.

"She, too, wouldn't be able to see me," the woman replied. "Now brush your teeth" she instructed, pushing a stool toward the girl's feet, allowing her to climb up and reach the sink.

"I want people to see you! Mummy thinks you're my invisible friend, not even Kiyoshi can see you, and it's not fair!" The little girl frowned.

"They will see me, in time…" The woman smiled as she placed water on her toothbrush.

Ayoko took the brush from her hands but paused before putting it in her mouth. She looked down as she spoke. "I don't want to wait anymore! I want them all to see you!" Ayoko screamed, throwing the brush into the sink of running water.

"Ayoko." The woman touched her shoulder. Ayoko brushed it away.

"No! Maybe you are invisible...well, I don't want an imaginary friend anymore! I'm not a baby." The child clenched her fists.

The woman slowly turned the girl towards her. Ayoko's breathing raced as her temper rushed to every corner of her body, and her tattoo darkened as her emotions took hold.

"I want you to leave me alone; I don't want a pretend friend anymore!" She pushed away from Hera's arms. The little girl stood with her hair neatly parted, her eyes filling with tears as she frowned. She could feel her tattoo—pure black now—against her eye, beating with her heart. Hera watched as the child stood before her, determined to make her vanish from this world even if it did make her heart ache. "Leave me alone," Ayoko chocked, the words paining her.

"Can you feel it?" Hera asked.

Ayoko stared at her blankly, and her fists shook while her tears fell.

"You're ready; I know you feel the change." Hera smiled as she wiped the falling tear from the girl's eye.

Ayoko was scared, she felt the change within herself, but couldn't find the words to explain what had happened to her.

"It's alright," Hera soothed.

Ayoko trembled as she unclenched her fists. Slowly, she brought her hand up to her face and gently touched the marking on her right eye. She could feel it beat against her skin. She pulled away from herself as she felt the marking become deeper. "What's happening?" she cried.

Hera reached over the bath, taking hold of a small mirror. She slowly offered it to the little girl. Ayoko's hands shook as she reached for the item.

"Don't be afraid," Hera comforted.

Ayoko nodded before letting out a deep breath. She quickly turned the mirror, and then froze as she saw her reflection. "My marking, it's darker!" She pulled the mirror closer.

"Ha-ha you really can see it!" Hera smiled.

Ayoko poked it with her finger. She watched as its colour slowly faded, still black but not as dark.

"Oh, it's normal again…what happened?"

"Your emotions took over and you became stronger, which made your marking react to the way you felt."

Ayoko stared up at the woman, confused.

"For that one moment you had control of your magic."

"My magic?"

Hera nodded with a smile.

"Wow, I have magic!" The child bounced around the bathroom before suddenly pausing. "What is my magic?" she questioned.

Hera stood, taking the child's hand. She led her back to her bedroom, where her brother sat against the wall of the book corner.

Ayoko looked at Hera with confusion; Hera gently nudged the little girl towards her brother.

"Kiyoshi?"

The little boy looked up from his book of the stars.

"Can you see my friend Hera?" She pointed towards the door.

Kiyoshi frowned and shook his head.

"Oh." Ayoko turned to Hera.

"I thought, now that I was stronger, he could see you?"

"You were strong for a moment. You must control your energy and use it only when you need to..." Hera smiled.

Ayoko looked down at the floor, lost in thought. "I've got it!" The little girl raced to her door, closing it quietly before drawing the curtains.

"Kiyoshi, watch what I can do!" she exclaimed, smiling. Laughing, she added, "If it works."

Her brother placed his book on the floor and leaned up on his knees as his sister closed her eyes. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Shhhh."

The room fell into silence as Ayoko stood in the centre of the room. Her brother slowed his breathing as he watched in anticipation.

Ayoko listened to the room; she needed to find something that would allow her emotions to take over. Her thoughts raced through her memories. Her mum reading her books before she tucked her in for the night, her father carrying her on his shoulders through the park, her first steps, her first words. Pictures flashed past as she recalled all she could remember, but still nothing.

She breathed out in frustration. Why was it not working? Maybe she needed to get angry instead, or make herself cry.

"Ayoko," Kiyoshi called out to her, just a small whisper which only she could hear.

Ayoko opened her eyes; she stared at her younger brother.

"You…" she whispered to herself.

Kiyoshi stood up to walk towards her.

"No, stay there!" Ayoko held her hand up, warning him back.

Ayoko rested her eyes shut once more. _This has to work_, she thought to herself.

Again, she allowed her thoughts to wash over her, but this time it was just the memories her brother had shared with her. Sleepless nights, whispered secrets, helping him when he fell, teaching him how to walk, to speak, keeping him safe, and forever protecting him from the world.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed as happiness rushed through her body, tears forming at the thought of him never being there at all with her.

Her marking pounded against her skin, and his time she understood what was happening as she felt the tattoo getting deeper. It shared what she felt; it was the source of her magic.

Ayoko opened her eyes to see her little brother standing against the book case, pointing behind her, his mouth open, as he tried to get the words through his trembling lips. Ayoko turned to see Hera glowing, the small crown she wore sat neatly on top of her long chestnut hair, her golden strapped dress wrapped around her beautiful body. She smiled warmly as her gaze drifted away from Kiyoshi.

"You can see her? Can you? Can you see her?"

Kiyoshi nodded in response, his body pushed up against the bookshelves.

"Don't' be afraid, she's really nice, come here."

Ayoko leaned out towards him, offering him her hand. Kiyoshi remained where he was.

"Trust me."

She walked up to him, and he slowly took her hand as she guided him across the room. Hera leaned down as the little boy came closer. Kiyoshi held his sister's hand tight as they came to a pause. Hera reached out her arms.

"It's alright," she said with a smile.

Ayoko slowly slid her hand from her brother's grip and stood back. Kiyoshi turned towards her for assurance, and his sister smiled as she mimed reassuring words to him.

Kiyoshi turned to face the woman his sister trusted. Her arms were held out to him, her smile warm, her eyes caring. He slowly lifted his arms as he made small steps towards her, closer and closer until he fell into her open arms. Hera wrapped him into her; gently she brushed her fingers through his long, dark blue hair.

Ayoko watched as the pair held each other, this was her magic; the people who talked to her in the night would be the ones that she could call to when she needed them, and to make them appear, all she had to do was think of him. Her baby brother was the centre of all of her memories, the reasons her emotions were so strong; he created the magic she felt.

**A/N: **Eeek late update, I am so sorry I have a new copy editor and the documents get sent online and it's just confused me cause for some reason my computer saves them in a secret place, which for some reason I can't access. Anyway enough with that the story reached its target of 45 review yay ^.^ Which means two chapters for you lucky readers ;)


	8. I promise

**Six months passed**

Summer was during an end, Jellal and Erza had decided to have one last summer day out in the garden with their babies.

Jellal had finished cutting the long green grass just a few days before but the smell of the freshly cut garden filled the air. The sun sat in the perfect pale blue sky, the clouds had taken a day away from hiding its beauty.

Tiny bees rushed around the scented roses, collecting pollen for the hive. Kiyoshi sat on the patio in his shorts and denim cap. Erza had given him an ice lolly which now covered his white vest top, he sat content, mushing the ice into his hands.

Jellal stood at his hand made stoned barbeque, the smoke from the coal drifted up as he flipped the half grilled burgers. Erza entered the garden with a tray of freshly made drinks in her hand; she placed them onto the wooden bench at the side of the patio. Jellal admired her beauty from where he stood; her long scarlet hair was neatly tied back. The dark black swimsuit top covered just enough of her to imagine more, her denim shorts fitted perfectly around her lower half, she turned to the smell of burning meat.

"Jellal the food!" she laughed.

He quickly turned to his grill, the burgers were destroyed, he frowned in frustration, cooking wasn't his strong point; he thought he would try it this once to give Erza a break.

"Good job I brought extra" she smiled, as she handed him another pack of fresh burgers.

Jellal smiled as he started over.

"No getting distracted this time" she grinned as she walked away.

Erza knelt down in front of her son; she gently wiped his sticky mouth before rearranging his hair, brushing it away from his eye.

"Do you want to come in the pool with mummy?" she smiled.

Kiyoshi stood up and reached for her hand in response to the question.

Erza tried daily to get him to talk, she knew he could but he just chose to be silent, withdrawn.

"Ayoko do you want to come in the pool?" Erza shouted out to her daughter who was sat at the bottom of the garden under a tree.

"Not yet mum" she replied.

Ayoko watched from where she sat, her dad concentrating intensely on cooking the food while her mother splashed around the pool with her brother, she watched as he learned the motions he needed to become a swimmer.

"You can go and join them" Hera encouraged.

"No, I want to understand what you are; I need to make my magic stronger"

"But your mother can see me now, all you need to do is repeat the actions from the bedroom"

"That only lasted for a few minutes"

Hera sat herself next to the child, the leaves from the trees swayed as the wind gently pushed through the thin branches.

"I want to be able to show you to my parents for longer than that, so you can talk to them, so they don't question my strength"

"Ayoko they would be proud of you for what you have already accomplished"

"I know they will, but I want to be strong, the strongest I can be so they realize I'm no longer a baby, I have magic now, I'm going to get to kingdom hall and be a famous wizard, just like Lucy!"

_Kingdom hall is a place where the strongest wizard's train, only the wizards who have great strength are able to enrol here. Once they have joined their skills are built to the highest they can be. To join this organization you need to go through a number of test before you battle with other wizards who are competing for a place, the last battle to these tests is the hardest, so hard only a hand full of wizards have passed it. Lucy Heartfilia is one of them wizards._

"Mum won't even let me try for a place if I just show her what I can do now" Ayoko sighed.

Hera nodded in agreement.

"First I need to understand my magic and then I can train and get stronger" Ayoko frowned, her thoughts raced as she planned how she would reach her goal.

"This book will help you in understanding who I am, but it is important that you learn from me too not just these words"

Ayoko nodded as she took the book from Hera.

Kiyoshi held to his mother's arm as she guided him through the water, she whispered reassuring words to him as her grip on him loosened.

"Foods almost ready!" Jellal called to his family.

Kiyoshi pushed away from his mum, as he attempted to swim on his own, Erza looked up to answer Jellal's call for a moment.

Kiyoshi kicked his feet; the bands round his arms kept him a float. He pulled from them in frustration, if his sister could do it why couldn't he. This was his moment to show his parents he wasn't weak, that he could do everything she could. His body began to bop up and down, going into the water and then coming back out. This was it he was swimming; he continued to kick, getting further away from his mother's arms.

"Kiyoshi!" Erza screamed.

She scooped his tiny body into his arms, the small boy chocked from the water which had rushed into his breathing system.

"What's wrong?" Jellal rushed up the path towards them.

"Nothing, his ok, his ok" Erza brushed the small boys hair back.

"What happened?" Jellal questioned again, handing her a towel.

"I looked away for a second, I'm sorry" Erza eyes rushed with warm tear.

Jellal wrapped his arms around the pair.

"He was drowning Jellal, if I hadn't looked around at that moment" Erza words stopped as the ears rushed down in their hundreds.

"Is alright, its ok, his fine, his fine" Jellal guided her into the house.

"Ayoko come inside now please" her dad called to her.

Ayoko stood at the bottom of the garden; she watched as her family vanished into the house, tiny tears trickled down her cheek.

"His ok, nothing bad happened" Hera placed her hand on the child arm.

"If I was strong enough I could have done something to help, I should have been able to save him"

Hera stood at her side, as Ayoko wiped away her tears.

"I need to be the best I can not just for my own goal, but to protect him Hera, he needs me"

Ayoko turned, taking her book, she looked down on the golden cover, she slowly closed her eyes.

"I promise I will protect him, from this world and the next" she whispered into the wind.

The book shone, beams of glowing light escaped through the sealed pages, Ayoko watched as the golden cover slowly opened, the wind gently blew the pages before the book rested in her arms once more.

Ayoko turned to Hera for an explanation as she realized her name had been imprinted into the paper.

"It was made for you; it's a book from the heavens"

Ayoko's lips trembled as Hera walked forward.

"My name is Hera, I am the wife of Zeus, and I was brought here to protect you"

Hera stood calmly, her whole body shone; Ayoko clung to the book as her tiny body shook.

"Ayoko…I am your goddess…"

**A/N: **Finally found out who Hera is high five me! Lol Oreos for everyone that has been waiting to find out :) That's everyone then XD Ok so the next chapter which will be number….Nine Omg were at that number already!

Chapter 9: Believe

The chapters to come up will focus a little more on Kiyoshi, can't wait for you guys to catch up with me :)

Like always the teaser for the chapter will be posted on my Facebook page (Jerza forever) on Tuesday 7th May 2013 and the full chapter will be on here on Friday 10th May 2013, hope to see you there ;)

I am hyper today, I don't know if you guys can tell O_O Must be all the coke I am drinking, my oroes ran out about an hour ago . DAMMM!

I have been asked to take part in another challenge but I am not sure….as I will only have three weeks to do one, what do you guys think I should I do…? (Lots of question marks o.o) Give me your thought :D muahahah…..

Alright I am going to finish this a/n with a BUG LOL I MEAN BIG HUGE THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO LEFT ME REVIEEWS, I LOVE YOU GUYS!...

Alternativetwins (my sister)

Mageprincess

CrimsonNight41 (my new copy editor) Hellooooooo….

Erzashea1 (who has given me an idea for the story) :D

Syryn17

Shadowmaster2013

Fancy Fan

Jerzalove777

BalckCatNeko999

Whoop Whoop! ^.^ Shall we try and aim for 60 reviews in total for next week….. :D

Stay awesome; eat extra oreos as I have none left! And…

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	9. Believe

The events of the day had shaken everyone, Erza most especially. She had not taken her eye off her son since the pool incident. She watched from the kitchen as Jellal sat with him on the sofa. He lay in his father's arms rubbing his eyes, and she hoped he wouldn't remember this, the memory of his mother failing him.

"Bedtime," Jellal announced, lifting Kiyoshi into his arms while taking Ayoko's hand.

Erza quickly wiped her eyes before climbing the stairs behind her family.

Ayoko pounced into her bed and quickly snuggled into her pink blanket. Jellal slowly settled Kiyoshi into his bed and gently rubbed his hand across his son's hair before tucking Ayoko in. Erza and Jellal switched places; she went over to her son, handing him a baby's bottle with hot chocolate in it.

"Goodnight sweetheart," she whispered into his ear. But the young boy just buried his head into his pillow.

Erza bit her lip and she felt a rush of more tears.

"Erza" Jellal gently took her hand and guided her out of the room. Erza paused at the door; slowly she closed it, all the while watching him.

"Goodnight mum, love you dad, sweet dreams Kiyoshi," Ayoko yelled as the door clicked shut.

The room fell into silence; the darkness of the night wrapped itself around the room. Kiyoshi pushed his head further into his pillow as he choked back his tears. He didn't want his sister to hear his cries. Why was he so weak, why was he nothing like her, why why why why…?

The boy's cries grew louder as he repeated the word why to himself; he pushed his hand over his mouth to keep the sound of his cry from escaping.

"Maybe I don't have a purpose, maybe…" he spoke now in whispers. Slowly, he sat up, still under his sheets. The boy opened the palms of his hands, and a sudden rush of colour poured from one to the other. "Maybe this is all I will ever be able to do, create rainbows, nothing powerful, just simple…." He bounced his hands, making the light of his colours fade. "Making rainbows isn't a power; how can I battle with anyone with something like that!" He frowned, pulling his sheet from his head. He turned to the window, the small diamonds in the sky blinking at him.

He quietly slid down from his bed and climbed the wooden rocking chair. As he pressed his face against the cold glass, straining to see more of them, thin clouds brushed through the sky, slowly covering their beauty. His breath misted the window, blocking his view of the sky any further. He frowned as he wiped it away; there he saw his reflection. His long blue hair covered his right eye; the end part of his tattoo could just be seen. He slowly pushed back his hair as he gazed at the whole pattern.

Ayoko's tattoo had changed when she had shown him her magic, he suddenly thought.

"That must be it, if I make my tattoo change I might be able to find my power!" He smiled as he rushed off into the bathroom.

Quietly, he clicked the door shut as he placed the mirror on the side of the bath. He slowly breathed out; closing his eyes, he began to concentrate.

Memories danced through his mind, his dad throwing him in the air, building a snowman, following his footprints in the mud, chasing one another around the house, building a Lego house. His eyes flashed open then, and he gazed at his reflection. It remained the same; nothing had changed. He was still weak, still just him….

"Kiyoshi?" he heard his mother call to him.

He rushed to pull the toilet chain so that his mother would think he had just needed to use the restroom. He didn't want her to worry any more about him.

"Are you okay?"

He opened the door; she stood at the top of the stairs. She slowly walked towards him.

"Can you not sleep?" she questioned.

He looked down and bit his lip as sadness filled his heart. How could he look at her when he was nothing? He wanted her to feel pride for him, not pity or worry.

"Do you want to sleep with Dad and me?" His mother's words were warm and caring.

He shook his head before brushing past her, back into his room.

"Is everything alright?" Jellal walked out of his bedroom to find Erza kneeling on the floor. He walked to her side, offering her his arms.

"He hates me," Erza whispered.

"No he doesn't; he's just had a long day. Go to bed, I'll go see to him." Jellal placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Kiyoshi sat up in his bed as Jellal entered the room, but the young boy didn't look up.

"Is something bothering you?" Jellal questioned as he sat himself at the end of the covers.

Kiyoshi looked to the other side of the room.

"Is it about what happened today?" he persisted.

His son shook his head, before slowly turning to his dad. "I let mum down and it's because I'm weak. I try to do things but I always fail." Tears began to form in his eyes.

It was hard to even face his dad, when he knew he could never do things as well as his sister.

"Failing doesn't mean you are weak. The fact that you keep trying makes you stronger, and there is no need for you to compare yourself to your sister; each one of us is different and in time you will find yourself."

"There is nothing to find; this is all I am." The boy's palms lit up once more, creating the colours of the rainbow.

"You create something no one else can; you have the magic within you. It's just going to take time to find it, which is not a weakness. It is a journey to discovering who you are."

Kiyoshi looked at the colours in his hands once more, this time with the words of his father in mind. Rainbows are not powerful, but they are made of light and they make the feelings of those around happier.

"Your mother and I will always be proud of you." Jellal smiled, bringing his boy into his arms.

"I love you, Dad." Kiyoshi buried his head in his father's shirt.

_I just need to find my path. _The words engraved themselves in him as he closed his eyes to listen to the rhythm of his dad's beating heart.

Erza paced the room as the clock ticked; it had been almost an hour. Jellal hadn't come back. She had been patient and given the pair time, but she needed to know he was okay. Before thinking anything more, Erza rushed down the hall to the twins' room. She stood at the door, listening for voices, but there were none. Erza slowly pushed the door open.

"Jellal?" she whispered into the dark room.

The curtains were wide open, and the light from the moon shone onto the fur rug in the centre of the room.

Erza quietly moved along the carpet to her son's bed. There, she saw Jellal with his arm around Kiyoshi. The pair were gently breathing, their eyes closed to the world. Erza smiled as she looked over to her boy. His head was against his father's chest, his right hand over his face.

Erza leaned over; carefully she pulled the covers over the pair as they slept. "Goodnight, my babies," she whispered as she slowly crept out of the room.

**A/N: **What a great father and son moment! Don't you think? :) That is just the start to all the upcoming chapters on little Kiyoshi :D Do any of you have a favourite twin yet? O.0 I do ^.^

On another note I have oreos, this is some random information but I am really happy. I have two packs of oreos, two packs! That will keep me going for when I catch up on my reading on here ^.^

Anyways let me thank the people who left reviews for me on the last chapter:

Ashelyxscarlet

Erzashea1

Crimsonnight41

BlackCatNeko999

ShadowMater2013

ScarletXxXKhrymi

Fansy Fan

Mageprincess

Thank you guys, it's really nice to hear what you think of the story ^.^

Chapter 10: Rainbow

Will be posted on here on Friday 17th May 2013 and the teaser will be posted on Facebook on Tuesday 14th May 2013. If you want the link to the Facebook page (JERZA FOREVER) you can PM me or if you prefer I can invite you to the group :)

Just want to quickly mention a yaoi writing challenge that is happening on Friday 4th July 2013, Unattainable Dreams is the organizer of this challenge. I can give you the link to her forum if you're interested, I am taking part :D So it would be awesome to see what things you guys write to! ^.^

That's it for this week my dearys! :D I will see you lovely people in a weeks' time, until then…

Stay awesome, eat oreos and…

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	10. Rainbow

The autumn wind blew gently through the changing leaves. Ayoko sat under the old oak tree with her book, lost in the world of magic.

"Are you warm enough?" her mother called from the patio.

"I'm fine," Ayoko called back.

Erza was so concerned; her daughter had been under that tree since the early morning. "If you need me, just call, okay?" Erza called out again. Her daughter gave a nod before burying her head in her new book once more. Erza slowly cleared the wooden bench before returning to the house.

"Well done, this time try using a different hand position," Jellal encouraged his son.

Erza placed the dirty pots in the sink before leaning on the door panel to watch her baby boy. The living room was filled with small, shining rainbows; each surface was bathed in beautiful glowing reds, pinks and blues. Kiyoshi had been training with his father all afternoon. With each pattern he created, the confidence within him grew.

"I want to make a really big one!" Kiyoshi stretched his hands to show how big he meant.

Jellal smiled at the change in his son.

"I'm going to make one as big as this room! Will you watch me?"

Jellal nodded as he sat himself on the sofa, allowing his son the full space of the living room.

"Mum, are you watching…?"

Jellal offered his hand to Erza, who slowly left the entrance to the kitchen and sat side by side with her husband. Kiyoshi moved to the very end of the room, looking at his parents who were holding one another's hands. All their attention was on him; this was his moment to be something greater.

He slowly bent down, placing his palms flat, a sudden rush of light poured from his hands, creating a starting point to his rainbow. Kiyoshi allowed his thoughts to take over as he slowly formed a circle with his fingers from both hands.

_Ayoko encouraging him to do be someone better, her arms holding his body when the nights got scary, and the sounds of laughter that he shared with her skipped through his mind. She was always there, by his side. She was almost like the beats to his heart, the air in which he breathed. The bond between them ran deep, so deep.…_

The rainbow was half the length of the room now, and Erza held her breathe as she saw the change in his tattoo. Though his hair was still brushed over his right eye, she could still see the end shining. Erza nudged Jellal's side.

"Can you see that?" Erza whispered through her hands that covered her mouth. Jellal nodded with a smile.

The rainbow was almost at its end; Kiyoshi felt the excitement mount inside him. _I've almost done it, this is it. I'm going to be more powerful than her, stronger, better. I'm going to surpass Ayoko._

Before his hands touched the other end of the room, the light from his tattoo began to fade. His rainbow shattered into small balls of light, disappearing before his eyes.

"No!" He bit his lip as each rainbow he had created that morning vanished.

Erza rushed to the young boy's side, offering him comfort.

"Where did they go, why didn't it work?" he questioned as he looked around the room.

"You have been training all morning; every wizard needs a rest, sweetheart." Erza pulled her son closer.

"You've done really well. You can even make your rainbows leave the palms of your hands," Jellal encouraged from where he sat.

Kiyoshi lay his head on his mother's shoulder, lost in thought. _Had the changing of his thinking affected his magic? Why had it suddenly stopped? He didn't feel drained, if anything he felt more powerful. But why had he failed again…?_

Erza pulled Kiyoshi's body back, brushing her hand through his roughed-up blue hair. She looked into her son's light grey eyes. His tattoo marking had faded, and it was once again barely visible.

The young boy pulled away from his mother's arms. He slowly brushed down his hair, covering his eyes, his tattoo and the tears he knew were close to coming.

"Kiyoshi…." Erza went to grab the boy's hand as he ran up the stairs.

"I hate being me!" he screamed as he disappeared.

Jellal looked over to Erza; both stared at one another as the room drowned in silence.

Kiyoshi slammed the bedroom door behind him. No matter how hard he tried, he would always fail, always! The boy kicked his toys around the room before destroying the shelves and cushions in the book corner. He was angry with himself for not trying harder, for being so weak and useless. Why was he not like Ayoko, why was she so much better than him?

He breathed out in frustration before noticing the words that his father had written on the wall for him. It was the nursery rhyme, Twinkle Little Star. The boy frowned as he read the words. He rushed over to the wall, gritting his teeth as he read the words out loud to himself. His fists clenched as he repeated the lyrics over and over.

"I don't want to wonder what you are!" he screamed. The boy's small fists pounded into the wall, each hit intended to erase the words. "Tell me why you call to me; tell me.…" The warm, salty tears poured down his cheeks as he fell to the floor and curled up, crying for answers.

The bedroom door swung open, and his parents stood in horror as they saw the blood stains that covered the wall. Erza cradled her crying boy in her arms as Jellal raced to the bathroom for the first aid kit.

"Shhhh," Erza soothed as she held her tears back. Jellal rushed in with the green box, tipping out all its contents.

Kiyoshi sat on his mother's lap with his head resting on her chest as his father bathed his swollen hands. Then Jellal slowly wrapped the bandages around his son's small, wounded hands. Erza rocked her baby as Jellal finished off, and the room fell into darkness as the sun set.

Kiyoshi slowly began to close his eyes as his mother carried him into her room and gently rested his tired body on the sheets. Erza pushed the curtains aside, allowing the moonlight to spread over the room.

"No," Kiyoshi whispered. His head was turned, the duvet tucked up to his neck. His blue hair covered his whole face, and not even his beautiful light grey eyes could be seen.

"Don't you want to see the stars?" Erza questioned.

"I never want to see them again." His voice sounded broken, almost like the words pained him.

"You have always loved the stars…." Erza rested herself on the bed, beside her boy. She slowly brushed her hands through his hair, removing it from his eyes. His gaze lingered on her for a moment before drifting to the night sky. Pools of tears formed in the young boy's tired eyes as he looked up at the twinkling lights.

"Why don't you like them anymore?" Erza questioned.

"I just don't." Kiyoshi turned from his mother, from the stars. He closed his eyes as he wished for the whispering voices from the sky to stop calling to him.

Erza sat for a moment, watching him. Then she pulled the curtains shut, sealing away the light from the moon, hiding the stars and the sapphire sky. Jellal tiptoed in front of the bedroom door, and Erza shook her head as she approached him. Both parents were consumed with worry as they gently closed the door to the silent room.

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are…._

**A/N: **Another week another chapter, this chapter is a little sad I do admit it but you need to be strong my readers, Kiyoshi 's path is hard….

Have you seen the new cover for the story….Cute right? ^.^ I love it..! I have already thanked the person who drew it for me but I am going to say it one more time (and then say it a million more times after xD) **THANK YOU** Erza Scarlet Titania aka Donog :)

I also want to thank all the lovely people who left me reviews on the last chapter:

ShadowMaster2013

CrimsonNight41

BlackCatNeko999

Ashelyxscarlet

Erzashea1

Fic lover

Mage princess

Syryn17

**THANK YOU SO MUCH PEOPLE FROM AROUND THE WORLD :D –waves frantically at you- lol**

And one last thank you to CrimsonNight41 (copy editor) for checking my work ^.^

Alright I think that's enough of thanking people xD Let's talk dates O.0 Not the boy kind, (I can wish) but the dates for the next chapter :)

Chapter 11: Seeking Answers

Teaser will be posted on Facebook page (Jerza forever) on Tuesday 21st May 2013 (wow this month's gone really fast)

The whole of the chapter will be posted here on Friday 24th May 2013, I hope to see you all soon.

Have a great weekend and remember….

Stay awesome, eat oreos and…

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	11. Seeking Answers

_**Hera:**_

_Is the Greek goddess of marriage and the wife of Zeus. Her caring nature and radiant beauty made her one of the most popular gods know in history._

_The goddess possessed many powers, like all the Greek gods, some of which were:_

_Flying_

_Teleporting_

_Shape shifting_

_As well as amazing strength and power, each god also had an animal which was dear to them. For Hera it was the beautifully coloured bird, the peacock._

"You have a peacock?" Ayoko looked up from her book. Hera stood under the changing tree; the wind gently blew through her hair as she turned to the child.

"Yes I do, but we need to make your power stronger before I can show her to you." Hera smiled.

Ayoko turned away for a moment as she read over the words in her book. "It says other gods have powers. Who are the other gods?" Ayoko questioned.

"The book will tell you all you need to know. However, it's not just me here to protect you." Hera sat beside the child as confusion washed over the young girl's face.

"I have more gods?"

"You have three more to find. When you have found these gods, you will be strong enough to enter the challenges set by Kingdom Hall."

"How do I find them?"

"As you grow, your power will grow. I am just the weakest of the gods given to you."

"You're the weakest?!"

"That is why I was able to watch over you when you were so small; you only had a small amount of magic in you then."

"So I have always had magic, even when I was a tiny baby?"

Hera slowly nodded in response to the question.

"Wow!"

"Your brother has it, too. Magic within him."

Ayoko looked at her blankly. "You mean his rainbow making?"

"His power is much stronger than that, just like yours will be. You both need to find your path and believe in yourselves."

"But Kiyoshi...he's so small, so withdrawn from the world."

"But your powers are equal."

"I worry about him, Hera. He seems so lost."

"The answers he seeks are further away than yours. I am here for you, but your brother hasn't got anyone to guide him other than you."

Ayoko placed her head on her knees and looked out into the sunset. "Guide him...how do I do that?"

"Make him listen. He will find all he needs once he does that."

"Listen? Listen to whom? Has he got gods just like me?"

"No, gods are your gift. He has something equal, but he just needs to find himself."

"What is his magic?" Ayoko looked up.

Hera smiled before answering. "The stars…" she whispered.

Ayoko looked at the woman with annoyance. "That's not the answer. I know he loves the stars! What is his magic Hera? He needs to know!"

"He needs to go on a journey to find who he is. Then, and only then, will he know his magic."

Ayoko turned away. She began ripping up chunks of grass with her bare hands.

"How am I supposed to guide him if I don't know what his magic is?!"

Hera ignored the question. The sun had almost set, and darkness began to cover the garden. The moon was almost visible in the sapphire sky. The pair sat in silence as the wind howled through the branches of the tree, causing its dark brown leaves to swirl to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get mad at you, I….I just worry about him," Ayoko said. Hera moved closer, gently wrapping her arms around the young child.

"Ayoko, come in now please. It's almost bedtime," Erza called from the patio.

The young child lay in Hera's arms a little while longer before she headed into the house with her book. Her parents were sitting in the living room with just the light from the television shining.

"Is everything okay? Ayoko asked.

"Of course, sweetheart. Do you want something to drink?" Her mother moved from her father's arms.

Ayoko noticed that her mother's eyes looked red, and when she glanced over to her father she saw that his were the same. "Um, please may I have some tea?"

Erza smiled down at her daughter as she passed her. "Go sit with your dad while I make you some."

"I want to watch you make it." Ayoko smiled as she turned and followed her mother.

The pair worked together to make three hot mugs of tea, and Erza put some homemade cookies on a plate while her daughter finished stirring the drinks. The three of them sat together on the cushioned sofa, watching the pictures from the television as the fire crackled.

Ayoko let out a small yawn as she snuggled into her father's side. "Someone's tired?" Jellal laughed quietly.

"You take her to bed. I'll be up there in a minute." Erza smiled as she kissed her daughter goodnight. Jellal lifted his little girl into his arms and made his way up the stairs.

Erza breathed out as she cleared the table. The night was late, but her worried thoughts were still awake and they wouldn't stop. What had upset her boy so much he would want to hurt himself? Why did he not want to see the stars anymore? What had happened in that room...?

Upstairs, Jellal questioned, "Do you want me to put this book with your others?"

"No." Ayoko reached out to take it.

"Wouldn't you prefer a teddy bear?" Jellal smiled.

"You can't read a teddy bear, Daddy!" Ayoko giggled.

Jellal tucked the pink sheets around his daughter's tiny body before turning off the lights.

"Wait, Daddy, you're forgetting the curtains. Kiyoshi won't be able to see the stars." Ayoko sat up and leaned on her arm.

"Your brother is in Mummy and Daddy's bed tonight. He doesn't want to see the stars anymore. Goodnight, beautiful."

The door slid shut, and Ayoko looked over to her brother's bed. It was empty and she was alone.

"Daddy!" Ayoko raced out the room and stood on the dark landing with her book in her hand.

"Ayoko, what are you doing out of bed?" Erza questioned as she reached the top of the stairs.

"I don't want to sleep alone, I want Kiyoshi…."

"What's the matter? You're normally alright in that room alone."

"I…I….I just want Kiyoshi with me."

Erza looked up to Jellal for an answer. Both twins couldn't sleep in their bed; it wasn't big enough. Jellal turned from the entrance of the bedroom and returned with Kiyoshi in his arms.

Ayoko smiled as her baby brother was placed in his bed.

"If he wakes up, you come and get one of us, okay?" Erza instructed her daughter.

Ayoko nodded in agreement and rushed over to the curtains, pulling them open.

"No, we don't have them open now." Erza rushed over, shutting away the night sky.

"Your brother has a night light instead." Jellal switched on the lava lamp from the book corner.

"Now, get some sleep." Erza guided her daughter into her bed, kissing her soft cheeks before leaving the room with her father.

Ayoko waited until she heard her parent's bedroom door close before she left the comfort of her own bed. "I will guide you," she whispered aloud.

She slowly climbed up onto the rocking chair and gently pulled the curtains open. The night sky was clear; each little glow from the stars could easily be seen. They were miles away, but their light burned bright. This was her brother's path, and he just needed to listen.

Ayoko scrambled down from the chair and climbed into bed with her brother. She gently wrapped her arms around him as he stirred in his sleep.

"Shhhh," she soothed him. "Just listen, listen to them...don't be afraid…I'm here."

Kiyoshi pushed himself closer into his sister's body as he heard the familiar whispers from the night sky.

"Everything will be alright, I promise." Ayoko yawned as her eyes slowly began to close.

The room filled with the gentle breathing of the children and the quite rocking of the wooden chair, light from the moon and the stars shone through the clear open window, the twins were safe, they were together.

"Erza…." Jellal slowly shifted across the sheets to her side. "Try to get some sleep. They're together; they'll be alright." Jellal gently took hold of the baby monitor that was in her hands.

"I failed him. I'm a terrible mother!" Erza cried as she sat on the end of the bed.

Jellal placed the monitor on the bedside table as he took her into his arms. He rested his head on her shoulder as he spoke in whispers to her. "You're not a terrible mum. You love him and he knows that. This parenting thing is all about learning. There will be mistakes, but together we'll make him a better person. Not doing it perfectly doesn't make you a failure; it makes you human."

He brushed her long scarlet hair from her face, her last tear rolling down her warm, red cheeks. Jellal gently placed his head on hers.

"I love you," he whispered before placing his soft lips to her moist, heated skin.

"I love you to," she replied as she turned her head to face him. Erza gently brushed her fingers through his long blue hair. She held onto him as he placed his hand over her right cheek and gently kissed her trembling lips. The two slowly lay down together, wrapping their bodies into one another.

Jellal held his Erza close as her eyes flickered. The room fell into silence, only the gently breathing of the pair could be heard now. Jellal began to drift away into his dreams as the morning sun began to peek over the hill in front of the tiny cottage.

**A/N: **Well there we have it, some information on Hera and even more puzzling thoughts on what the hell Kiyoshi's magic could be xD

Ayoko has three more God's to find…any ideas on what God's they could be…? O.0

I don't really have much to say, I simply want to get back to writing more chapters for you guys :D There will be a mulit chapter upload soon…so watch this space most of my updates can be found on Facebook, if you want to join I can send you the link and you can be part of JERZA FOREVER ^.^

Thank you to the people who left me reviews on the last chapter, sorry it took me son long to reply to you, been a very busy bee xD

ShadowMaster2013

BlackCatNeko999

CrimsonNight41 (extra thanks to you my dear, for checking over my work ^.^ )

Fancy Fan

Give me your thoughts on this chapter, let me know if I can do better or if there is something you want to see happen :D

Alright now on to dates…..

Chapter 12: Power from within

Teaser on Facebook will be on Tuesday 28th May 2013 (almost the end of May, school holidays are not far away..! ^.^)

Full chapter will be posted on here on Friday 31st May 2013….

See you all again soon, stay awesome, eat oroes (I have a packet today but my brother decided to steal half the packet then I had to share some with my mum and now all I have is two….it should be enough to get me through the night of reading and writing xD) and…..

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	12. Powers from within

"Are you ready?" Hera questioned.

Ayoko smiled as she clenched her fists.

"Don't allow yourself to get distracted, and concentrate purely on what you need," she encouraged.

Ayoko listened to her words. Nothing else was to have her attention; only memories of her little brother would be the centre of all her thoughts. _Lifting him up into the old oak tree, rolling down the grass together, covering one another with wet mud, decorating the bathroom with hundreds of freshly popping bubbles…._

"Ayoko…."

The little girl opened her eyes as Hera called out her name. She gasped in surprise as she saw that Hera was floating above the grass, light shining from her as she hovered.

"Wow! Your...your…my magic is doing that!"

Hera wobbled. "Ayoko, don't lose focus."

"Sorry," she apologised. The young girl breathed out as she went back to her thoughts, and this time she felt her tattoo beat harder into her skin than ever before, though it did not hurt.

"You're doing it!" Hera yelled in delight.

Ayoko ignored the words; she would not lose concentration this time. She would continue to think about all she loved, her brother. She thought of his image, of his laughter, his innocence….

_He sat in their bedroom, surrounded by the books of space. He had always loved the stars…. His light grey eyes looked at her, his dark blue hair covered most of his face, but the tip of his tattoo could just be seen. He looked at her with tears forming in his small innocent eyes, with the question he always asked and one she could never answer…Why am I so different…?_

She suddenly felt her heart beat in time with her marking. He was her centre, everything she was was because of him.

"Hera?" Ayoko called out, but the goddess had disappeared. The young girl raced around the tree, then she paced the garden, but there was still no sign of the woman. She looked down the hill from the tree into the woods. Mum had said never to go in there, but she had a strong feeling within her that Hera had gone in there. If she was quick, her parents wouldn't know. She glanced back to her home once, before racing off into the dense trees.

"Hera...? Hera?" she called out.

"Up here."

Ayoko looked up to the familiar voice. There her goddess floated above her, high above her.

"You're flying!"

"Because of your magic." Hera smiled.

"Wow…." Ayoko stared up with amazement.

"Come on, there's more to do." Hera reached her hand out to the child.

"Wait." Ayoko stood back. "What if my magic runs out and we fall?"

"Do you believe that will happen?"

Ayoko laughed, before racing into Hera's arms and up into the sky.

The sun's warm light filled the air, and the soft wind brushed through her long purple hair. She held tightly onto her goddess's arm as she looked down on the woodland. Small birds flew side by side with the pair as they swayed through thin white clouds.

"This feels like a dream! I can't believe that it's me who is doing all this." Ayoko smiled as she spread her arms out, enjoying the moment with just herself, her goddess and nature. Hera gently placed the young girl down on the soft, moist grass once they landed.

"That was amazing!" Ayoko jumped up and down in excitement.

Hera smiled, pride washing over her as she watched the young girl. "Are you ready to learn more?"

"Yes, I want to know everything!" Ayoko clapped as she bounced in the air.

The goddess laughed. "This time, you will need to lose yourself in your memories. With each power you learn, the more you will have to push your mind."

"That will always be easy. I have my brother, and so long as I have him, there is nothing in this world that can stop me!" Ayoko smiled with determination.

"As you allow your memories to take hold, try and think of a creature or an object. We're going to try to shapeshift."

"Hera…I don't think I'm strong enough to do that yet…."

"I wouldn't let you do something if I didn't believe you could do it." She smiled reassuringly.

"Okay.…" The girl took a deep breath before she allowed her thoughts to take over once more.

"If you don't think you can manage something big, you can always just change the colour of my hair or place me in a new dress."

"No, that's too easy," Ayoko giggled.

"Purrrrr," a small grey and white kitten purred as it sat in the grass.

"Ha-ha you're a cat! Aw, you're cute!" Ayoko petted the feline. "Maybe we can keep you like this," she laughed.

"Try another," Hera encouraged. A dog, a horse, a gorilla, a bear…. Ayoko collapsed onto the earth, exhausted. Hera raced to the young girl's side, still in her bear form.

"I'm sorry, I'm so tired, I don't think I can change you back." Ayoko panted.

"It's alright. You have done really well today." The bear licked her check before nuzzling the child. "Can you climb onto my back?"

"I think so. It's getting dark, and Mum's going to start worrying." Ayoko began fretting.

"I will get you home, just hold on." The bear began to race through the trees, and Ayoko held onto the warm brown fur of the animal. The woods were dark, but she didn't feel fear; she had her goddess, and even if her magic was drained, she knew Hera would protect her.

The hooting of the owls filled the night sky, and it was getting cold. The warmth of the bear covered the child's skin, and Ayoko felt her eyes becoming heavy as she listened to the racing heartbeat of her giant animal as it ran her home. Sleep caught up with her before they were even out of the woods.

"She's not in her room." Jellal scratched his head in confusion.

"She might be outside." Erza rushed out to the garden. "Ayoko...Jellal, she's out here!" Erza ran up the path to find her little girl under the oak tree, huddled up in a ball, sleeping peacefully.

"She's been out here all day," Jellal pointed out.

"Probably training…. She reminds me of myself, determined and stubborn." Erza smiled as she lifted her baby into her arms. Jellal placed his hand on Erza side as he led his family inside.

Both twins were settled in their beds, and Jellal quietly closed their door as they slept peacefully. Then he headed back downstairs to find Erza sitting on the bench outside, sipping her warm mug of tea. Jellal stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching her. "Is everything alright?" he questioned.

"Of course, I have you and our babies." She smiled as she faced him.

He slowly walked towards her. Taking her hands in his, he wrapped his arms around her shivering body.

"Jellal…." She placed her head on his shoulder as he slowly twirled her around with him.

"This is more than I could ever dream...being with you. I never thought we would be together as one," he whispered as he buried his head in her beautiful, long scarlet hair. "Not only do I have you, but we are blessed with two lives. I'm lucky to be given something so precious."

Erza moved her head so she was now looking at him. A small tear formed in his dark, glowing eyes. "I love you so much, Erza. I always have."

She smiled as his tear escaped, and softly wiped it away with her cold palms. "And I, you." Jellal brushed his fingers through her hair, moving it from her eyes. "I will forever be yours, Jellal. Forever." Erza leaned into him as she brushed her lips across his, and he blushed in return. The stars twinkled above the two lovers as they lost themselves within one another. Their love for each other and their babies was pure and unconditional, and they were the perfect pair for the twins to have as guardians….

**A/N: **Hey guys ^.^

Hope your all having an awesome start to the weekend :] And this chapter was worth the wait, I thought you needed to know more about Hera's magic before…..well I can't finish that sentence xD You will have to wait for the end of that ;] And you all have your oreos…! I am looking for an oreo cake…..but England doesn't have them :[ So at the minute I have had to settle for oreo ice cream which I have no complaints about, it's delicious…..anyway O_O let's get back on track :]

**THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO LEFT REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER: **

**CrimsonNight41**

**Erzashea1 (sorry I forgot you last time) **

**BlackCatNeko999**

**ShadowMaster2013**

Chapter 13: Jerza

Will be posted here on Friday 7th June 2013 and the teaser will be placed on my Facebook page (Jerza forever) on Tuesday 4th June 2013.

Until then guys, stay awesome, eat oroes and…

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	13. Jerza

Erza awoke to the song of the robin bird, and snowflakes swirled from the clouds above. Winter had reached Fiore once more; Christmas would soon be here, and so, too, would the arrival of the twins' 5th birthday.

"Morning, Mummy!" Ayoko bounced onto the bed and snuggled into the duvet with her cold feet.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Where's your brother?"

"Helping daddy with breakfast. He said we girls should stay up here." Ayoko laid down on her mother's stomach as the pair waited together.

"It won't pop if you keep watching it." Jellal laughed as Kiyoshi stood patiently near the toaster. "Why don't you get some milk for the tea while you wait?"

"Okay." Kiyoshi smiled as he raced over to the fridge.

"Careful," Jellal called out as the boy rushed back to him.

Kiyoshi suddenly slipped, causing the milk to fall out of his hands and splash all over the floor.

"Are you alright?" Jellal rushed to his son's side.

"Sorry, Dad."

"It's alright, we have another one. The important thing is that you're okay." He smiled as he ruffled the young boy's hair. "Take your time; there is no need to rush."

_Beep beep beep beep…. _The fire alarm began screaming as the toaster suddenly started smoking.

"Ayoko's breakfast!" Kiyoshi looked up with sadness.

"Don't worry, you can make more...oh no, your mum's eggs!" Jellal scrapped the burned food from the frying pan.

_Beep beep beep beep! _

"What's happened?!" Erza rushed into the kitchen to find her boys in a cloud of smoke.

"Yeah, Daddy's cooking again!" Ayoko choked.

"Ha-ha, he tried," Erza laughed as she guided the smoke out the window with a tea towel.

"Cheeky!" Jellal grabbed his little girl, tossing her in the air as she continued to laugh.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door. "I'll get it." Jellal went to answer it while holding Ayoko in his arms.

"Morning, are you all having fun?" Mira stood with a smile beaming on her face.

"Jellal attempted to cook again!" Erza shouted from the kitchen.

"Come in." Jellal stepped aside as she entered.

"Mira!" Kiyoshi ran into the young woman's arms.

"Oh my, haven't you grown!" she chuckled.

"I didn't think you were coming this early…" Erza said as she entered the living room.

"You said all day, so I thought the earlier the better." Mira smiled as she placed the young boy down.

"Are you sure you will be alright with the both of them?" Erza questioned.

"Of course I will. Plus, everyone at Fairy Tail wants to see them."

"We're going to the guild!" Ayoko's eyes lit up.

"Yes, and afterwards, we'll go to the fair that's in town, if that's alright with your parents."

"Can we, Mum, please? I want to meet wizards!" Ayoko begged.

"Of course you can. Mira and Fairy Tail will keep you both safe" Jellal smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy!" the twins screamed as they both hugged his waist.

"If there's a fair, we should all go." Erza smiled.

"Ha-ha don't be silly, this is the only time you've had a break from parenting, so enjoy it with one another."

"Mira, come see our room, I want to show you this book I was given." Ayoko pulled the woman's arm, guiding her up the stair case.

"Jellal, what if Mira can't cope? They are a lot of work." Erza began biting her nail.

"They will be fine. We need this time, just me and you."

Erza nodded in agreement. They hadn't had time away from their babies since they were two! The twins were going to be with their friend, so Erza knew they would be fine.

"You two have fun." Mira winked as she led the twins out the door.

"Bye Mummy, bye Daddy!" the children yelled.

"Bye, love you!" They waved as their babies disappeared into the distance.

Jellal slowly closed the door as Erza made her way into the kitchen, where she began clearing away the mess that had been made from breakfast. "We have a whole day together and you want to clean?" Jellal raised his eyebrow as he questioned her.

"What do you suggest we do?" Erza turned from her task.

"Something we can do together." Jellal smiled.

Erza stood for a moment, studying him. "Cleaning takes two; we should do that," she smirked. Jellal frowned in frustration as she chucked the cleaning stuff for the bathroom at him. "Don't forget the toilet this time!" she laughed as he vanished up the stairs.

Erza turned back to the dirty pots that lay on the side. Cleaning was the only thing that relaxed her mind nowadays; she tried not to worry about her babies when she was cleaning. She tried to reassure herself they would be safe, but maybe a call to the guild wouldn't hurt…. Erza ran to the cupboard under the stairs, grabbed her coat and rammed her feet into her boots. It would be a quick call, nothing more; she just needed to know they were alright.

"Erza…?" Jellal called from the stairs as she began unlocking the front door.

"Oh, I was just popping out for some fresh air. It's a bit clammy in here." She went to exit.

"But I've run you a bath…." His voice sounded faded.

Erza looked back to him, and saw that his face looked sad. He held the dirty cloth in his hand as he waited for her reply. She couldn't refuse herself time alone with him, just them. "Did you use bubble bath this time?" she joked, remembering the time he had placed shampoo in the tub, which had made it slippery, causing her to fall.

"I think so," he replied. As he continued down the staircase, he called to her, "I hope you like it."

Erza smiled before opening the door. The bathtub was filled with beautiful rose-scented bubbles, and red flower petals bopped along the warm steamy water. Burning red candlelight lit the room; there were hundreds of candles, covering the whole room. The outside light had been covered by a black netted curtain, and the room was warm and relaxing. The new towels she had bought rested against the heater. Everything was perfect, and he had done all of this just for her. "I love it," she whispered as she closed the door and settled herself into the steady water.

Jellal reached the kitchen and began his second surprise for her…cooking! He slowly walked over to the fridge, taking out mince and tomato sauce, before going to the cupboard and getting down some pasta sheets. He was going to attempt to make lasagne "Where are the instructions?" he muttered as he rubbed his head, looking at the labelling on the jar of sauce. "Oh, you cook the mince first...how much oil do you put in the pan?" he questioned himself as he stood over the oven.

Once the mince was cooked—almost burnt, but still cooked—he placed it in with the lasagne sheets and sauce before placing it into the oven. "Thirty minutes should be alright." He smiled as he turned the heat dial up.

"Jellal?" Erza called down to him.

"Is everything alright?" he questioned from the hallway.

"No, I'm alone in here. I'd prefer it if you joined me."

Jellal slowly pushed the door open to find her bathing in the warm soapy water. Bubbles covered the top half of her body, leaving just her smooth, tanned legs showing, which were resting outside the water.

"Can you help me bathe?" She bit her lip as she brought the dripping sponge up from underneath the water.

Jellal swallowed hard as he felt his cheeks burn, but he slowly closed the door and reached for the soaking wet sponge.

"You're going to get wet if you do it that way." She placed the sponge back into the water with her.

"What do you suggest?"

"Might be easier if...you got in with me."

Jellal stood up from the tub. "Bathe with you...?"

Erza stood up in the tub, and water drizzled slowly down her warm, wet body. She reached over to him, lifting his shirt up over his head. He shivered from the creeping cold air that came from under the door. She reached for his belt, but he pushed her arm away as he took hold of the leather. Jellal stared into her eyes as he slid his bottom half away, and Erza placed her palms against his bare chest as he gently kissed her lips, before she guided him into the tub with her.

Jellal sat himself down in the warm soapy water, and Erza slowly leaned back onto him as she passed him the foaming wet sponge. "Is the bath alright for you?" he questioned.

"It is now," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

Jellal rubbed the oozing soap from the sponge over his hands before gliding it across her steaming damp body. He gently rubbed the tiny bubbles in to her skin as she relaxed.

Erza watched as she laid her head against his smooth chest. She slowly bit her lip as his large, warm hands glided further down her body.

_Beep beep beep beep._

"The fire alarm?!" Erza sat up in surprise.

"It's probably broken. We might need new batteries." Jellal wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her slowly down again.

"Jellal, it smells like something's cooking." She pulled away and began smelling the air.

"Oh, the lasagne!" he screamed as he rushed out the tub.

"Careful, the floor…." Erza reached over to him as he slid across the tiled surface, banging his head into the wall.

"Are you alright?" she giggled.

He slowly pushed himself from the wall as he walked slowly to the door.

"Wait! Your towel." Erza laughed as she passed him the dark purple cotton.

Jellal grinned to the side before taking it from her, and she slowly leaned up to kiss his perfectly shaped lips.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…._

"The food…" Erza whispered as she pushed her lips back onto his.

"In a minute…" he said with a smile.

"I want an oven left." She grinned as she placed her hand on his dripping wet body.

Jellal slowly licked his lips as he glared into her beautiful deep brown eyes. "I'll go…get the food." He smiled while wrapping his towel around his waist.

Erza took a deep breath as he left the room before smiling to herself. She could never have imagined her life being so perfect. She had it all now...family, friends and love.

Thick black smoke floated around the kitchen, and Jellal waved his hands in front of his face as he entered, coughing. "Damn thing, cooking too fast!" Jellal moaned as his eyes began to water from the smoke.

Erza stood at the kitchen doorway, watching him as he swore at the smoke that wasn't traveling in the right direction of the opened window. She couldn't help but smile. Yet again, his attempt at cooking had failed, but the fact he kept trying to make her something touched her heart. His kind, sweet nature was what made her fall in love with him to begin with.

"Food's ready." Jellal grinned as he set the crispy pasta onto the table.

Erza shook her head. "I love you," she whispered while he stood there pushing a knife into the ruined meal.

"I love you too, Erza." He smiled, looking up to her.

She slowly walked over to him and rested her head on his shoulders.

_Thank you for being mine she thought_ while wrapping her arms around his shivering, half naked body.

**A/N: **Hey guys..! I'm so sorry this chapter has been posted so late, I've been in hospital and my sister didn't know how to save the edited file from the internet, I will make sure it won't happen again!

I know the ending to this chapter is a bit of a fail….I couldn't seem to end it, I could of gone on forever writing Jerza moments lol you have probably been reading it for a whole week if I had carried on xD

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE LEFT REVIEWS FOR ME :D**

**ShadowMaster2013**

**CrimsonNight41**

**BlackCatNeko999**

**Erzashea1 **

Because I let you all down this week, and I feel awful about it! I should have been more organized :( I will give you two chapters next week!

Chapter 14: Fairy Tail (some people wanted the twins to meet the rest of the guild, so this is for you)

Chapter 15: The truth

**Facebook: **

The teaser for chapter 14 will be posted on Tuesday 11th June 2013 and chapter 15 will be posted Wednesday 12th June 2013.

Link: Just search for Jerza forever

**Fanfiction: **

And both full chapters will be here on Friday 14th June 2013, I promise :)

See you all again soon, remember….

Stay awesome, eat oroes and

JERZA FOREVER ^.^

-hugs you all-


	14. Fairy Tail

"Mira what is your magic? How powerful are you? Can you beat up Lucy? Who is the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail? How much more do we have to walk? Are we almost there? Can you show me your magic? Ayoko happily skipped beside Mira.

"Once we have been to the guild, we can go visit the park and see the fair" Mira smiled as they arrived at the huge grey building know as Fairy Tail.

"Were here!" Ayoko ran through the double wooden door.

Mira followed with Kiyoshi by her side, the young boy held her hand tight as they entered the rambunctious guild.

"Welcome my dear to the number one guild in Fiore!" Makarov greeted the child with a firm hand shake.

"I know you; you're the master of this guild, wow you're in the top five of long serving guild master!"

"Well yes, I have been the master of this guild for many years, no one seems to want the job" he rubbed his head as he thought over how many people he had offered the position to.

"To be a master must take great patients, that's what my mummy tells me"

"Your mother would be right, how is she anyway?"

"She's…" Ayoko cut of her sentence as she saw the pink headed dragon slayer, well known for destroying things, Natsu.

"Watch it you ice freak, I'm standing here!" Natsu roared.

"Don't yell in front of the baby, you fire breathing moron" Gray yelled back as he held his newly born little girl in his arms.

"Stop holding her all the time, the kids going to get cold with your icy skin always on her!"

"Why you…" Gray gritted his teeth as he held his temper.

"Can I hold her" Lucy offered her arms.

"She…she's sleeping, she like it in my arms when she's dreaming" Gray began rocking the infant.

"Share her, she's part of the Fairy Tail family" Natsu poked the bare chested dad.

"Lucy!" Ayoko screamed as she ran over to her favourite wizard, her hero.

Lucy turned to the sound of her name, the child ran straight into her arms.

"Mira said we can go to the fair, will you and Natsu come with us?"

"Of course, we'll all go"

"I don't know, it seems a bit cold for Cassie to go outside"

"Gray she will be fine, we can put her in her pram" Juvia softly kissed her man.

The evening air was frosty, the cold air brushed gently through the leafless trees, winter was almost here and the ground would soon be covered in hundreds of tiny, white snowflakes.

"Ugh, I'm so hungry" Natsu moaned as his belly grumbled.

"Natsu how much can you eat?" Ayoko asked, as she slid to his side.

"Huh, Oh well once me and Happy ate for a whole night nonstop! Remember that Luc?" he smiled with his cute grin that always made her stomach tickle with butterfly's.

"That was a lot of food, it took me two days to clean the pots they both made" Lucy sighed.

"Does a wizard have to eat a lot to be strong?" Ayoko began with her questions.

"A wizard has to have a strong mind as well as a strong body" Lucy smiled down to the little girl.

"_All the colours in the sky, remind me of your pretty eyes"_

The music belted out from the fair, huge sub buffer speakers pounded to the beat. Screams from high flying roller-coaster filled the air, the smell of sugar coated doughnuts drifted through the crowd. Clowns raced around the field, throwing cakes and splashing water in one another faces. The beautiful glowing lights flashed to the rhythm of the rides, huge cuddly bears hung high above the various carnivals games.

"Kiyoshi?" Mira looked back as the little boy stood motionless.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

Kiyoshi looked down to his feet, refusing to look at the blue eyed wizard.

"What's going on?" Gray asked, as him and Juvia paused behind them with the white sheeted pram.

"I don't know…" Mira knelt down into the solid mud.

"Kiyoshi what's wrong?" she tried again.

The little boy continued to look down, his words were silent.

"Hey what's the hold up? Laxus and Lucy have already beaten us to the hot dog stand" Natsu complained.

Kiyoshi looked up to the man's voice.

"I think his scared, maybe we should take him back to the guild" Mira wounded.

"Nonsense, his fine, he just needs a little food inside him" Natsu smiled.

He took the young boy's hand and placed him on his back.

"You hold on tight now; we have eating to catch up on, ha-ha"

Happy swooped down, picking the pair up, the trio glided through the diamond sky.

"Let's get some pink stuff, candy floss and then well head to all you can eat buffet!" Natsu pointed to the pink fluffy stand.

_Kiyoshi, the light is more, feel within your heart the power on which you hold _

The young boy looked up to the whispers, to the stars, they were calling to him again but like always he didn't understand what they were telling him. When he did start to listen the whispers would always start to fade and he would struggle to hear the rest of what they were telling him.

"Careful kid, you need to hold on"

Natsu tucked his hand under the boy as he continued to look up to the sapphire sky.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

Kiyoshi wrapped his arms tighter around the dragon slayer, he couldn't answer the question. How could he explain that the stars were trying to talk to him? Who would believe such a silly thing?

The boy rested his head onto Natsu back, as Happy glided them down to the ground.

"Can we go on that one, oh and that one!" Ayoko raced around the fair with Lucy and Mira.

"It's really nice" Natsu insisted, pushing the pink cotton into the small boy's hand.

Kiyoshi looked at the sugary wool questionably; he slowly began pulling the treat apart with his fingers. He scrunched his face as he licked the end of the wool.

"Take a proper bite, like this" Natsu shoved a hand full the candy into his mouth.

"Believe it or not, but not everyone likes the same foods" Gray appeared from the crowd of people, shirtless.

"What would you know about what kids eat?" Natsu frowned.

"Try this"

Gray leant down and offered the boy a giant lolly, which was covered with every colour from the rainbow. Kiyoshi eyes lit up as he dropped the pink wool and took hold of the lolly.

"Thank….you" he whispered.

The boy began biting into the lolly immediately.

"You just need to try different things" Gray smiled proudly.

"You need to learn, you'll have one of these soon" he winked.

"We….me and Luc haven't spoken about that yet!" Natsu began arguing.

"She's ready to be a mum though"

"How do you know that…?" Natsu barked.

"Hey!" Lucy called behind them.

Natsu turned to see Ayoko in his girlfriend's arms; she waved to him as she held the youngster. She looked like a mum; maybe the time to start a family was closer than he had thought.

"We should get back to the guild, Jellal and Erza will be coming to pick these two up soon" Mira smiled.

Kiyoshi began rubbing his eyes, Mira offered him her hand but the young boy refused to take it.

"We need to go home now, your mummy and daddy will be waiting for you" Mira giggled.

Kiyoshi handed her his half eaten lolly before walking up to Natsu with his arms stretchered out.

"He wants you to carry him" Lucy smiled.

The dragon slayer leaned down and took the infant in his arms; Gray turned and smiled at his friend before everyone started to slowly make their way back to the guild.

"There so cute…" Lucy smiled.

"There just like us, just smaller"

Lucy hugged the little girl closer; she took in the scent of her warm soft skin before gently brushing the child's hair away, she softly traced her finger tip over the marking on her eye.

"Is this want you want Luc?" he questioned.

"If you're ready…But I can wait"

"What else could make us happier than having something like these two" he smiled.

He gently kissed her lips before taking her hand, the pair walked side by side with the children in their arms.

"I love…you" Lucy whispered.

"I love you to Luc" he smiled back at her with his cheeky grin.


	15. The truth

Show me, please" Ayoko pleaded to Hera.

The goddess smiled as she rocked on the wooden chair.

"Ok, but you need to be quiet; she gets scared by loud noises"

Ayoko motioned her lips shut. The goddess stood up from the chair, a beautiful glowing light shone from around her body, before the sound of a bird called out from behind her.

"I heard it" the little girl giggled.

The beautiful blue headed animal peered its head around Hera's white glowing dress.

"Hello" Ayoko smiled.

The bird tilted its head as it examined the small human.

"Don't be shy, this is our friend Ayoko" Hera petted the top of the birds small head.

"Can I stroke it?" Ayoko asked.

"Of course you can, her name is Mystery"

"Hey there Mystery"

Ayoko offered her hand to the shy bird. Hera moved aside so Ayoko could see the full beauty of the peacock.

The beautiful, elegant bird slowly walked forward, its huge green feathered tail glided across the carpet of the bedroom. It paused for a moment as it looked into the child's dark brown eyes, before it bowed its head towards her.

Ayoko slid her hand across the soft, blue feathers.

"She's beautiful" the child was mesmerized by the creature.

"Ayoko, Lucy is here" Erza called out as she walked up the stairs to her daughter's room.

"Oh no, mums coming!"

Ayoko scrambled to her feet.

"Disappear" she demanded.

"It's alright for her to see us now, your much stronger" Hera smiled as the bird backed itself into her dress.

"No, this isn't the way I want her to see you, please go"

Ayoko ran to the door, holding it shut as her mum pushed down on the door handle.

"Go…"

"Is everything alright in there?" Erza questioned as she knocked the door.

"Yes mum" Ayoko brushed her hair back, as she opened the door with a smile across her face.

"Why were you holding the door shut?"

"Uhm…I was testing to see how strong I was" she lied.

Erza looked at her daughter questionably, Ayoko smiled widely, like she had a secret to hide.

"Lucy is downstairs, come and say hello"

"Is it alright for her to come up here, I want to show her something…" Ayoko began to fiddle with her pale yellow netted dress.

"What do you need to show her?" Erza questioned.

"Oh, just….I need to ask her something"

"Why don't you ask me" Erza leaned down onto her knees so she was level with her daughter.

Ayoko looked over to the chair where Hear had been sitting, could she tell her mum now? Was she strong enough for her mother to believe in her dream? Is one god enough to convince her parents she's not their little girl anymore, but a wizard.

"Ayoko" Erza pulled her daughter back from her thoughts.

The little girl looked up to her mother with her wide, dark brown eyes. Erza took her daughters tiny hand.

"If there is something you want to tell me sweetheart, please share it"

Ayoko looked to her mother, her smile warm, and her touch gentle. Maybe she would believe in her dream. The young girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I have a god" Ayoko whispered, her eyes still closed, she didn't want to see her mother's reaction.

"You have a god?" her mother questioned.

Ayoko nodded her head slowly in response to the question; Erza paused for a moment as she tried to understand what her daughter was telling her.

"You mean you have spirits like Lucy?"

Ayoko opened her eyes, her mother still held her hand.

"No mum, I have a god her name is Hera she is the Greek goddess of marriage"

Erza looked at the child blankly, how could she possess a god without keys?

"Gods are my magic mum, Hera was the one who use to watch over me when I was a little baby, my magic called her to me"

"You can call Greek gods?" Erza placed her hand over her mouth.

"Well I only have one at the minute but Hera said I have to find three more and then…and then I…." Ayoko paused, unsure whether to carry on.

"And then"

"And then…I want to compete in the Kingdom Hall challenges"

"Kingdom Hall? You want to be a famous wizard?"

"Yes….its…..it's my dream"

"Your only four, how can you know what your dream is?"

"I'm almost five mummy! And I know, because that's what my heart tells me, please let me follow my dream" Ayoko looked up; small pools of tears began forming in her tiny eyes.

"I would never stop you from following anything you believed in, me and your dad will support you all the way darling"

"Really?"

"I promise" Erza smiled.

The tears in Ayoko's eyes rushed down in there hundreds, covering her cheeks and dampening the collar of her dress. Erza wrapped her arms around her daughter; tears trickled down her cheek to. The pair sat together in the quiet room, just them two, together, finally Ayoko had opened up to her mother and now the path to her dream could truly start.

**A/N: **Two chapters posted, like promised :] Hope you enjoyed them, my editor is away at the minute so I am really sorry if the grammar and spelling are poor..! I like to thank **ShadowMaster2013 and BlackCatNeko999 **for reviewing my last chapter –thumbs up-

I wanted to give all my readers a heads up for the chapter next week, some of you might get upset…some might get mad O_O I suppose we will just have to wait…..

Chapter 16: Everything to me

**Facebook: **

Teaser to be posted on the site on Tuesday 18th June 2013

**Fanfiction: **

And the full chapter will be posted on the site on Friday 21st June 2013

One last thing, just wanted to day a big HELLO to all the new readers who have recently joined us! –waves- :D

Ok guys, have an amazing weekend and remember. Stay awesome, eat oroes and…

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	16. Everything to me

**A/N: **Please read…..the song that inspired this chapter was **Shinjitsu no tamashi, **please play the song as you read this chapter, on repeat :) If you can…

December had begun, which meant there were only a few more weeks left until the twins started school. There were also Christmas presents to buy and the children's birthdays to plan. Jellal had been out all morning, ticking off items from the list Erza had given him.

"Mummy, I want this bag for school. It's pink and it locks itself, and you can speak to it so no one else can open it! Mummy?" Ayoko tapped her mother's arm.

"Yes, sweetheart, draw a big circle around it so Daddy and I can see which one you would like," Erza answered without turning.

"Can I also have the wizard lunchbox and the drinks bottle? Oh, and can I have the happy pencil case, mummy?" Ayoko tapped her arm again.

"Ayoko, I am trying to fit your brother's uniform. Please circle the things you would like for school and I will look at them later, okay sweetheart?" Erza turned back around to face her son, who was standing in his over-sized school jumper. His little hands hid in the sleeves and the collar exposed half of his chest.

"I think Daddy has brought you the wrong size, sweetheart." Erza sighed, knowing it would be something else she'd have to adjust. She had already exchanged the twins' shoes, sewn the school logo onto everything they would need and made countless trips into town for their books.

"Can I go and play outside now?" Kiyoshi brushed his hair from his eyes with the sleeves of the jumper.

"Of course you can. Let's put your coat on," his mother said with a smile.

"I want to go outside, too!" Ayoko jumped from the sofa.

"Don't go too far," Erza warned as she zipped up Kiyoshi's blue fur-lined coat.

"Okay, Mum." Ayoko smiled as she wiggled her fingers into her gloves.

"Be careful and stay together," Erza called out as the twins rushed off into the snow.

Ayoko raced ahead as tiny snowflakes fell gracefully to the earth, adding to the fluffy white sheet that lay over the soft soil. "Come on!" she called out to her little brother. He was slowly walking towards her, kicking the snow with his boots. She smiled as she ran back to walk by his side. "Hey Kiyoshi, look what I can do!" Ayoko fell backwards into the snow, where she brushed her arms and legs together before standing up. "A snow angel!" she exclaimed with a smile. "You try." She pushed him back, and he laughed as he copied her actions.

"Angel," he said with a smile.

"You have to stand up to see it." She shook her head before taking his hand, heaving him back up to his feet. The twins paused as they looked at the beautiful markings in the snow. "They're a pair, just like you and me." She smiled as she brushed the white flakes from his hair.

"Do you think angels are real?" he questioned in a whisper.

"Of course they are. If gods are real, then why not angels, too?" She smiled.

"I wish I could fly," he admitted as they began to walk again.

"Why?"

"If I could fly, then I could reach the stars. When I was with Natsu and Happy, I heard their words, but I still couldn't understand them."

"Maybe you have to listen a little harder."

"What if I never understand them?"

Ayoko turned and paused. She laid her hands upon her brother's shoulders. "In time, you will understand. The stars have something to do with your magic, and you just need to try your very best every day." She kissed his forehead.

"Where are we?" he questioned as he noticed they had stumbled into a bare wooded forest.

"Oh, this is where Hera took me. There's this cool cave I wanted to show you." She began jogging into the silent woodland. Kiyoshi stood still as he looked over the creepy-looking nature trail. "Come on, it will be fun." Ayoko laughed and took his hand.

"I'm back!" Jellal walked in, shaking his head, allowing the remaining snowflakes to fall from his thick blue hair.

"Welcome home. Did you get everything?" Erza placed a small kiss on his cheek as she took some of the bags from his frozen hands.

"Yeah, I think so. Where are the twins?" he asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

"They're outside playing together. We should get them in soon, as the sun has almost set," she noticed.

"Wait for me!" Ayoko called out to her brother, who was speeding ahead.

"If I waited for you, the game wouldn't be called chase!" He laughed as he stuck out his tongue at her.

"I will get you!" Ayoko laughed along as she sped up.

"Wow!" Kiyoshi suddenly lost his footing as he slid across the ground. The young boy flew backwards as he glided across the frozen ice.

"You're too fast!" Ayoko puffed as she caught up to him.

The young boy sat up at the sound of his sister's voice. The back of his head was sore, and he pressed the palm of his hand to his hair. When he took it away, dark red liquid dripped from his tiny hand.

"Are you alright?" Ayoko began to run towards him.

"No, stop!" he screamed.

The young girl did as she was told, pausing at the water's edge. "You're…you're on a lake!" She began to panic.

Kiyoshi remained siting down, gently placing his palms on either side of him so as to balance his weight.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay…." She tried to sound in control of her emotions, though her voice was shaking and her whole body was trembling with fear. "Hera!" the young wizard cried out into the darkening sky.

"Ayoko," her brother called to her. She could barely see him. The sun was setting fast, so she needed to hurry.

"Kiyoshi, I want you to listen to the sound of my voice and do everything I tell you, okay?"

The little boy nodded and began to feel dizzy, his head pounding from his wound.

"You need to slowly stand up, but try not to place too much pressure on your hands."

Kiyoshi listened to her words, and he slowly pushed himself up, using his hands and his feet so the pressure on the ice was almost equal.

_Crack…c…rack._

Kiyoshi looked down at his hands and the small cracks beginning to form in the fragile ice. His heart began to race as he realized he couldn't swim. He had never learned how; after the pool incident, his mum had refused to ever let him try again.

"Ayoko, the ice is cracking!"

"It's alright. Don't look at the ice, Kiyoshi. Look at me."

The young boy began to cry as fear took over his tiny body. He slowly looked up at his sister. He could just about make out her bright pink coat, and he knew he would be alright as long as she was with him. She would never allow anything to happen to him.

"Slowly move your body away from the cracks," she ordered. He did as he was told, taking his time. "Carefully and slowly stand up. Don't rush!"

"I'm scared," he admitted.

"It's alright, I'm here. I promise that nothing will happen. You trust me, right?"

"Yes…yes, I trust you," he whispered as he slowly pulled himself up.

"Well done, now slowly—very, very slowly—walk towards me." Ayoko held her arms out to him, and Kiyoshi began moving his feet forward.

_Crack…crack...cracccccckkkk. _

The ice suddenly began to crack around the young boy. "Ayoko!" he cried while holding his hand out to her.

"Stay still, stay still!" she repeated as she ran across the ice towards him. Her feet slid from left to right as she raced across the breaking ice.

"Ayokooooooooooooooo…." The young boy suddenly vanished from sight as he was pulled under into the cold water.

"Kiyoshi!" she screamed. She jumped towards the hole in the lake, but she couldn't see him. Where was he?

"Kiyoshi…Kiyoshi…Kiyoshi!" The young girl crawled over the frozen water, and she franticly rubbed the ice as she screamed his name. "KIYOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII …!"

**A/N: **Dom dom dom….cliff-hanger…!

Now everyone breathe slowly, count to ten…..count to ten and compose…..you all ok now…? No you want more…? Alright :D If I get 15 more reviews by next week I will post a double chapter ^.^

If you listened to the song I quoted at the top of the page, then you will all understand how I felt when I wrote this chapter :(

**Facebook**

Teaser will be posted on Tuesday 25th June 2013 (almost the end of the month :O where has time gone….!)

**Fanfiction**

If the story receives 15 more reviews a double chapter will be posted on Friday 28th June 2013

I would like to say a **BIG HUGE THANK YOU **to the people who left me reviews on the last two chapters:

BlackCatNeko999

Shadowmaster2013 (offers you a hankie xD)

Fansy Fan

Syryn17

CrimsonNight41 (extra thanks for looking over this chapter for me)

Have an epic weekend my people, stay awesome, eat oreos and….

JERZA FOREVER ^.^

Did you watch Fairy Tail OVA5 …omg…omg…omg…! . OMG lol


	17. Poseidon

**A/N: We reached our target of 100 reviews, thanks guys ^.^ And as promised a double chapter for you, enjoy :) **

Tears formed in her eyes as she smashed her fists down on the frozen ice. She looked up to the sky, to the stars. "Please, please give him back!" she sobbed. The woodlands fell into silence, the hooting of the owl had vanished and the wind had paused its breathing. All that could be heard now was the sound of a breaking heart.

After opening the birthday present she had bought him—a book of the stars—he had never let it go. In the darkness of the night, when her dreams had awakened her with fear, he would be sitting awake and ready to hold her in his arms. He was always there for her, no matter what. They were one, and being without each other was like the sky without the sun.

"Give him back to me!" she screamed into the darkness of the night. The ice suddenly began to crack, and the whole ground shook. Ayoko stood up as the ice slowly parted; the whole lake was falling apart. She started to run, jumping onto the tiny islands of frozen ice. She looked back as the water began to move on its own. Ayoko looked up in fear as a huge, white-bearded man emerged from the cold water. His icy blue skin dripped with small droplets from the lake. His dark green eyes glared at her, his face old and wise. The water swayed as he leaned towards her with his huge, giant hand.

The young girl screamed as she scurried across the frozen island, but the beast's touch came closer to her, until his large finger brushed across the top of her head. "Don't touch me!" she yelled. She began smacking his cold skin with her tiny fists. The beastly man laughed at her efforts, and Ayoko frowned in frustration. "Stop laughing at me!" She brushed his oversized finger away from her, and then she turned and ran. Within a flash, she had skipped over half of the island that floated gently above the ice. Tears fell from her eyes as her brother's smile crossed her memory.

"Wait," the old man called out. The water suddenly began to sway again, causing the girl to lose her balance. The island she was on suddenly flipped back, and Ayoko grabbed onto the end as the frozen ice flipped round. She took a deep breath as she was submerged in the cold water. She was a good swimmer; her mother and Hera had taught her well, for she had had encouragement from them both. Her brother had not had any, so he couldn't swim and it was all because of her. She had taken the attention he had needed, and if it wasn't for her he wouldn't be lost under this frozen lake.

Ayoko paused from swimming; she floated under the icy island, her hands brushing through the ice cold liquid and her feet kicking softly under her. She looked into the dark water, but she could see nothing. She was alone. Without him she was nothing, she was a wizard without any magic; she was half of a whole. This would be her life if she was not with him.

_I will die to be with him. _Her thoughts gently whispered to her, and she found comfort in her words—no, peace would have been a better term for how she felt. Ayoko slowly shut her eyes as the icy water pinched at her smooth soft skin. The pain was excruciating, but she allowed her mind to drift as happiness filled her heart from the images of her baby brother.

The blue giant reached his hand into the cold, dark water. He gently lifted the young child out, and Ayoko coughed as air filled her tiny lungs. She opened her eyes to see the man's face filled with anger. Her heart raced as warmth filled her body.

As the man gently placed her down on the earth, the child kicked away in frustration. "What are you doing? I don't want to be saved! How dare you, how dare you rescue me!" she screamed. Her cheeks flushed red as she pointed at the man in annoyance, and she kicked her heels into the soft white snow as she yelled about how she didn't want to live anymore.

"You're just four years old, almost five. What would make you think such thoughts?" The man's voice was deep and loud.

Ayoko fell to the ground and curled herself up into a tiny ball as her heart pounded against her chest. Each beat caused her to lose a breath; the pain was like no other.

"Why are you sad?" he questioned from the lake's edge, half of his body still covered by the dark blue water.

"Because...of me…my brother is dead," she sobbed. "And now…I am nothing…without him…without him…he's my light... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She curled ever tighter into herself as the pain in her heart crippled her tiny body.

"Maybe I could help?"

"How…how can you help?"

The man slowly moved back so he was now standing up straight in the cold, icy water. The earth around the lake rumbled, and a huge gold three-headed spear rose from beneath the dark blue liquid. The giant took hold of the weapon as he looked down towards the child.

"You're…you're…a…god...?" Ayoko sat in amazement, her mouth wide open in disbelieve.

"I am the second god that has been sent here to protect and help you. My name is Poseidon, Lord of the sea."

"Another god..." she whispered to herself. Ayoko pushed herself up out of the dirt, and her arms wobbled as they held the weight of her body. She looked down at the soft, white snow as more tears trickled down her burning red cheeks. "I don't want another god! I want my brother!" she screamed. She felt the magic within her rush to every corner of her body as her heart longed to have him by her side, and she screamed out into the sapphire sky. "Give him back to me!" she cried out to the heavens.

Ayoko's body suddenly lit up and a white glow shown from her as she closed her eyes. "Kiyoshi…" she whispered, before her heart cried out ever louder.

The ground rumbled as the bark of the trees that had been standing there for hundreds of years began to crumble. Huge, jagged cracks pierced through the solid ground, and the earth screamed in pain as it was forced apart. Animals great and small ran through the passage where the child shone, and they ran for their lives as their homes were ripped apart around them. Ayoko collapsed; she had given all she could. There was nothing more she could do. Her head lay buried in the sparkling white snowflakes, and the beats to her heart slowed as her tattoo began to fade. Her hearing became muffled, her vision so blurry she could only just make out the shining blue light that was standing in front of her. "Poseidon…?" she called out in a small, soft whisper.

The old man smashed the heavy, three-pointed spear into the icy cold water, splitting the dark blue liquid. He looked down to the bottom of the lake before he submerged himself in the parted defrosted ice.

Ayoko pushed herself up onto one arm as the god's body disappeared, and she knelt up onto her knees as the water collapsed back into itself, bubbles floated up from beneath. Ayoko held her breath until the huge giant appeared once more, splashing the water over the side and onto her as he resurfaced. Ayoko fell back as the huge, cold waves washed over her.

The god slowly approached her with his right hand stretched towards her. There in his large wet palm lay her brother. His dark blue hair lay across his face, covering his cute, innocent features. Ayoko held her arms out, and the water god gently placed the small boy into her arms. She softly brushed her hand through his soaking wet hair. His eyes lay shut, his skin cold and his lips blue. Ayoko looked to her god as she noticed there were no beats to his heart.

She bit her lip as she looked back down to her baby brother. His smooth skin was now pale and lifeless, and she pulled him closer into her arms, offering his tiny body her warmth. "Please help him," she begged.

The water god slowly reached over towards them, and he placed his giant trident over the twins. Ayoko closed her eyes as she remembered the day her brother had shown her his first rainbow. He trusted her; it was her he always looked up to, it was her he called to at night, she was his protector and he was the power to all she held.

Huge beams of light poured from the water god's golden spear, and the child opened her eyes as the tiny balls of light trickled down and absorbed into her brother's skin. She lifted him ever higher towards her as the light from Poseidon faded. Her eyes danced over his fragile little body. _Breathe, breathe_, she prayed.

Kiyoshi's eyes flickered before slowly opening. He let out a small sigh before blinking and looking up at his sister. She was already crying as he spoke her name, and she wrapped her arms around the whole of his body as he, in return, held her. "I thought I'd lost you!" she sobbed.

"I heard your voice calling me. Everything was dark, but I knew you were there in the light." He pulled back from her arms, and she wiped her falling tears. "I wasn't afraid, because I knew you were there." He smiled.

Ayoko pulled her baby brother back into her. Never again would she fail him. She would do all that was in her power to keep him safe. She knew her place in this world, and it was right by his side.

Poseidon looked down on the twins before slowly fading away with a smile on his face.

"Thank you," Ayoko mimed as the god disappeared into the night.

The twins held one another as the wind softly brushed past them, the stars in the beautiful sapphire sky twinkling down on the two.

_Together you are stronger; the power within you comes from the love you hold in your heart…._


	18. God of the Sea

**Poseidon**:

_Is the Greek god of the salt water sea; Poseidon is usually seen with a trident, a large gold three-headed spear, which is the source of all his powers._

_He is the god of water, horses and earthquakes and was considered responsible for shipwrecks and drowning's._

_As well as ruling the sea, he was able to come on land with the help of a sea horse, which could transform into a beautiful white stallion. _

_Other powers that the God possesses are: _

_Healing people_

_Transforming into a bull (this is how he was able to cause earthquakes) _

Ayoko slowly placed the gold-banded book down onto the dark black ceramic titles. She thought over the information she had read before looking at her new god, who was sitting in the bathtub in cold, shallow water.

"So you can change into a bull?" she asked, a little nervously.

Her new god was nothing like Hera; he seemed to get angry very easily. _Maybe all water people are grumpy, _she thought. She remembered when Lucy had showed her Aquarius for the first time. The spirit had only been present for a few minutes, but in just that short time, she had managed to upset the famous wizard.

"Didn't you just read the information? Why are you asking me something you already know?" he replied with a frown.

"Well, you're a sea god. I thought you could only use your magic in water."

"I am a Greek god. I may be the ruler of the sea, but my powers can go beyond the ocean."

"So how would I summon you?"

"With water, of course," he replied, rather annoyed.

There was silence between the two as the bath faucet dripped. The wizard began wondering to herself about the sea god. She felt he was too overpowering; she was the wizard, so she should be in charge. That was the way magic worked wasn't it…?

"Is there any chance I could possibly trade you? I don't care for the way you speak to me. I am, after all, a wizard, and I will not be talked down to by…" she was cut off.

"You are only a wizard because you possess the power of the gods. You cannot pick and choose who you want. All the gods that you will hold have been chosen for you for a reason!" he bellowed.

"Well I don't want a grumpy old man!" she yelled back, standing up.

"You don't get to decide which gods you have!" he argued, the water under his body beginning to sway.

"No, I suppose not! But I can choose who I have by my side in battle." She frowned as she clenched her fists.

"You will need all of your gods. I am with you, even if you disapprove." Water sloshed over the side of the tub as he leaned forward.

"I won't need your help!" She screwed her face up at the raging god.

"So the young Ayoko thinks she knows the future now?" He raised his eyebrows as he leaned back against the wall, his body dripping with icy cold water.

"I never said I knew the future; I was stating that I won't ever need your help, you stupid old man!" she shouted as she stormed towards the door. _Water gods/spirits are so argumentative! How does Lucy deal with it?_ she thought to herself. "I wish I never had you as my god!" she screamed in frustration as she clenched the door handle.

The water in the bathtub began to rise as the young girl pulled open the door.

"I'm not afraid of you." She looked the god in the eyes as she spoke. Her heart was racing as he now stood over the tub. She turned from him as she exited the room, but before her foot reached the carpeted hallway, she was thrown back with immense force. The young wizard went crashing backwards into the basin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She choked on the water that had entered her lungs.

Poseidon slammed the bathroom door with the rest of the water from the tub before laying down his trident on the tiled floor. The young wizard looked up at him as she held the back of her head; it pounded as the blood rushed to heal her wound. She gently pulled herself up and rested her back against the toilet. Poseidon sat over the bath.

"I don't want you to fear me, I want you to listen. I am here because I was chosen to be at your side," the old man said softly to the child. "You are a very powerful young wizard, but you need to understand that you are equal to the gods that you possess. We are here to guide you, to help you when you need it."

Ayoko looked into the water god's dark green eyes as he spoke to her.

"You are very strong, young Ayoko, but the power you hold is just a small fraction on how much power you will one day possess. I have always been around you, but your power wasn't strong enough for you to see me. It is the same with the other two gods that you will soon meet."

"Who are the other two gods?" she questioned.

"That is for you to find out. Your power will be tested each time he thinks you are ready to gain another god."

"Tested? You mean like when Kiyoshi fell through the ice?" She bit her lip at the memory of almost losing her brother.

Poseidon nodded his head without saying a word.

"I don't want to be tested. I can't go through losing my brother all over again…I can't." A small, silent tear trickled down her warm, soft cheek.

"I don't know how each test works; every god is different. For me to be at your side, your love was tested. For Hera it was trust. You passed each of these, Ayoko, because of the strength in your heart." The god leaned down and offered her his hand. The young girl placed her small palm over his, and he gently pulled her to her feet. "I believe you can do it. I have faith in you and so does he." The god smiled for the first time, and Ayoko wiped away her salty tears as his words brought comfort to her heart.

"He...?" she questioned.

Poseidon nodded his head.

"Who is he?"

"Once your brother has found his magic, you will truly be the Heaven's Angels."

"Heaven's Angels…" she whispered to herself.

"Ayoko, have you finished? It's almost time for a bedtime story," her mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Y-Yes, Mum, I'll be right there!" she answered.

"Wait," Poseidon called as the wizard opened the bathroom door. "You will need to ensure you have water on you at all times, if and when you choose to have me by your side." He smiled.

"But I can get water whenever I need it." She giggled as she pointed to the tap.

"There is no water in the desert."

"I don't think I will be going to any sand landscapes anytime soon." She shook her head.

"Here, take this." Poseidon handed her a small crystal bottle.

"There's nothing in it." She frowned as she checked over the see-through bottle.

"Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not there." He winked.

"Thank you, thank you for everything." She smiled as she carefully placed the bottle in her dressing gown.

"I will always be at your side, young Ayoko…always," he whispered. The water god slowly evaporated into the air as Erza came walking towards her daughter from across the landing.

"Everything alright, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Mum. I have been given another god, the Lord of the Sea…Poseidon."

**A/N: **We can all breathe now; Kiyoshi is safe and sound thanks to his sister…! ^.^ There was no need to worry xD If Hiro has taught me anything it's that no matter how bad a situation, so long as there is hope anything is possible ;)

Have any of you thought about what Poseidon meant by the true Heavens Angles….or who the next two gods could be…? ;) Mind blow O_O lol So happy people are still enjoying this story ^.^

I need to say a massive **THANK YOU** to the people who left me reviews…here we go:

**CrimsonNight41**

**Guest (you never put a name xD)**

**MusicLover**

**Missme3469**

**iLoveJeRza**

**ArmoreHeart**

**DarkAngelicBlessing**

**JeRzaLover4ever**

**Fansy Fan**

**BlackCatNeko999**

**Erzashea1**

**ShadowMaster2013 (hope you continue to read :P)**

Thanks so much for all the support you guys are given, I can't believe how far this story has come –thumbs up- your all awesome ^.^

Chapter 19: Merry Christmas

**Facebook: **

Teaser will be posted on the JERZA FOREVER page on Tuesday 2nd July 2013

**Fanfiction:**

And the whole chapter will be posted here on Friday 5th July 2013

Hope to see you all again soon, have an awesome weekend :D

Stay awesome, eat oreos and…

JERZA FOREVER ^.^

**Sarah's E/N:** Well, hello, guys! I would also like to thank everyone who has been reading this story, and especially those of you who have favorited/followed/reviewed! It means a lot to tangledcharm and me, and I really enjoy reading the reviews and seeing all the support! Keep it up, everyone! Please leave a review on this fabulous story! ;)


	19. Merry Christmas

The beautiful, burning orange sun slowly stretched up into the snowy, clouded sky. Dawn spread across the sleeping land, and the red-chested robin bird danced through the sky with its morning song. Deep, thick snow covered the earth below, and dark black smoke puffed out of the chimney top of the small cottage that sat in the middle of the forest.

Erza shuffled around the living room, still half asleep. She had just finished placing the last few presents under the Christmas tree. She had planned everything for today, from the moment her babies got up, to the large dinner they would all share as a family and then finally the evening party that would celebrate both Christmas and the 5th birthday of the twins. Everyone from Fairy Tail had been invited. Erza knew she had taken a risk with inviting so many people to the small cottage—without doubt it would get trashed—but Christmas was about family.

Jellal entered the room with his dark grey trousers and tightly fitted white shirt, and Erza smiled as he handed her a warm cup of tea. She slowly cupped her hands around the warm mug before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" he questioned.

"Mhhm, I just can't believe our babies are five today. Time has gone so quickly…."

Jellal wrapped his arm around her waist before softly kissing her cheek. "Merry Christmas," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled at his words before replying back to him with her eyes closed. "Merry Christmas, Jellal."

Kiyoshi stretched out his tiny body as he opened his eyes to the warm glow from the winter sun. He lay still for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the room. "Ayoko, wake up, it's Christmas...!" he cheered as he bounced off his bed and over to the rocking chair.

Ayoko sat up in her pink, double quilted duvet. She rubbed her eyes as she looked down at her brother, who had swung open the bedroom window to see the beautiful white snowflakes dancing down from the sky.

"Wake up, Ayoko! Look, you can still see the moon!" He pointed his small finger towards the fading orb of the night.

"That's because it's still early, so the moon hasn't gone to bed yet," she laughed as she slowly climbed down from her bunk bed.

"The moon goes to bed?" he questioned, looking around at her.

She nodded as she wrapped her fluffy white dressing gown around her body. As her brother looked back at the window, she carefully climbed the wooden chair to stand beside him. Kiyoshi was mesmerized by the beauty of the outside and the objects in the sky. Ayoko stood by his side, watching him as he lost himself in thought.

"Merry Christmas, Kiyoshi." She smiled as she leaned into him and kissed his cold cheek.

He turned towards her as she pulled away. "Merry Christmas, and Happy Birthday!" he yelled with his arms in the air. He dove at her, and the girl wobbled before quickly regaining her balance as her brother wrapped his arms around the whole of her body. He buried his head in her warm dressing gown. She brushed her hands through his dark blue hair, moving it from his eyes as he looked up at her.

"Happy Birthday, Kiyoshi!" she said with a smile.

The bedroom door creaked open, and the twins turned towards the sound. Their mum and dad stood in the door way, smiling with their arms stretched wide out for them. Ayoko skipped down from the chair and into her father's arms, and he swirled her around the room before she kissed his cheek and wished him a Merry Christmas.

Kiyoshi slowly climbed down from the wooden chair before racing into his mother's open arms. Erza held her baby tight as he kissed her face over and over again. "I love you, Mummy! Merry Christmas!" He smiled before burying his head in her neck.

Erza smiled at Jellal as the family slowly made their way downstairs to begin their day. The twins crawled over towards the masses of presents, and Jellal sat side by side on the sofa with Erza. The couple held each other's hands as their babies pulled out their presents from under the tree.

"Wow, look at the size of this one!" Ayoko tapped the huge box.

Kiyoshi laid himself under the tree and began pulling out all the presents that were wrapped in dark blue foil paper with silver snowflakes scattered over them. He still couldn't read so Jellal had the idea of wrapping all of his son's presents in the same paper so he knew which ones would be his.

Ayoko tore off the wrapping paper of the giant box, and her eyes lit up as the present was revealed. It was the Fairy Tail play house set, with all the characters from the guild. Each part of the building had been perfectly hand-crafted. The young girl pulled the large box over to her father so he could empty the contents for her. "Daddy, we can build it together?" She clapped her hands while bouncing around in front of him.

Kiyoshi pulled himself out from under the tree; he had successfully retrieved all of his presents.

"Which one are you going to open first?" Erza asked as she left the sofa to sit beside her son. The small boy placed his finger on his chin as he thought about the question. Erza smiled before taking one of the gifts from the pile. "How about you open this one first?"

Kiyoshi took the present from his mother. He looked at it for a moment before tearing off the dark blue paper. The young boy turned the box over as he tried to figure out what was inside.

"It's a telescope, Sweetheart, so you can see the stars."

Kiyoshi looked up at his mum, puzzlement filling his face. Erza smiled before taking the box from him. She reached into the cardboard and pulled out a long black stick. The young boy crawled towards her and took the shiny new object from her. He slowly turned it around in his hands, examining each part of the new toy. He placed his eye over the lens and pointed it towards his sister.

"You don't use it to see others, Sweetie. It's for looking into the sky." Erza turned the boy around so the lens was pointing towards the window.

Jellal began assembling the awfully large play house, which he thought should have been built last night as this could take him all day to put together!

Ayoko started to unwrap her other presents while her dad began building. She tore open one of her smaller presents as well as helping her brother open his, as he was still sitting at the window.

"A cape! Thanks, Mum!" Ayoko screamed in delight before tying the string around her new purple silk accessory. "Now I'm a real wizard! Oh look, Kiyoshi, you have one, too!" Ayoko walked over to her brother, handing him his silver cape.

Her brother ignored the presents, and just sat looking up into the sky with his new alien-like gift. Ayoko shook her head with a smile before wrapping the silk material around his body. His cape had buttons on it, as he had not yet mastered the art of tying laces.

"I think it's time Mummy got her present now, don't you think?" Jellal stood up and walked towards Erza.

"Yeah!" Ayoko cheered as she munched into a homemade chocolate chip cookie her mother had made the night before.

"I didn't think we were getting gifts for one another." Erza blushed.

"I thought I would surprise you." He smiled as he took her hand.

Erza stood as he handed her a small box, which was neatly wrapped in sapphire blue paper. An elegant silver bow was tied perfectly on the tiny gift. She carefully tore open the delicate paper to reveal a black box. It held a silver, heart-shaped necklace. She smiled as she noticed the word that was engraved on the front of the pendant: "family".

"It's so you'll always have us close to your heart." Jellal gently opened the necklace. On one side of the heart was a picture of their babies, where they lay hugging one another as they slept. The picture had been taken when they were two. On the other side was a picture of her and Jellal when they were young, lying in the grass together. The picture was old, it had no colour. It was just in black and white, simple and plain, but the meaning to it ran deep. _He must have kept hold of this picture,_ she thought to herself, _hoping that one day he could give it to me, like this._ A small tear rolled down her cheek. It was the small things that touched her heart, and he knew every part of her, so he knew she would treasure this one gift for the rest of her life.

"Thank you," she whispered as she wiped away her happy tear.

Jellal gently slid his hands through hers, taking the precious gift from her. He slowly moved her hair and fastened the links of the silver necklace against her skin. The silver pendant rested over her chest, near her heart, just like he had said it would.

Erza turned to face him, lifting her arms over his shoulders before slowly pressing her lips against his. Jellal smiled once she pulled away from him and pointed towards the ceiling; he had placed some mistletoe above them. Erza smacked his chest before laughing along with him.

Ayoko ran between the two lovers, reaching out her arms so she could be a part of the moment. Jellal lifted his little girl into his arms.

"Kiyoshi," Erza called to her son, her arms stretched out for him.

The young boy turned at the sound of his name and saw the three huddled up together. _Another hug,_ he thought before walking towards his mother. He didn't really like being in the arms of others. He much preferred to sit on his own, alone. Being solitary meant he could think about the world around him and not worry about upsetting anyone, or being a burden to them.

"Have you seen the star above the tree?" his mother questioned.

The young boy shook his head. The tree was huge; it just about stretched to the ceiling. His mother picked him up to show him the Silver Star which sat at the top of the tree and the beautiful glowing lights twinkling around the tall, grass-green tree. Kiyoshi looked up in wonder. The star glowed down from above, looking almost like a real star. In truth, Jellal had simply placed a glowing bulb behind the plastic star so as to make it look real, but he was young enough to believe that his father had reached up to the heavens to give him a real star on Christmas day.

"Do you like it? Daddy brought it just for you." His mother lifted him ever higher towards the silver object, and the boy nodded in silence.

"All the stars in the sky look down on us, don't they, Mummy? But now Kiyoshi has his very own star, which looks down on his family."

"Yes, Sweetheart."

Kiyoshi stared up at the beautiful, sparkling silver object, his sister's words embedding themselves within him. The stars could see everything, everyone. He knew that even at night they were still up there in the sky looking down on him. They were the eyes of the world; they saw it all. How he wished he could be a star, to be a ball of light millions of miles away.

"We'd better get some dinner on before everyone starts to arrive." Erza began moving her family towards the kitchen.

Kiyoshi continued holding his mother's body as she turned towards the kitchen. He buried his head in her long, dark scarlet hair, gently pushing his new telescope through the thick strands of her hair. He adjusted his lens as he pointed it towards the star above the tree. The child kept his eye on the beautiful glowing object as he was taken further away by his mother.

_Maybe my magic is to watch over people, just like a star…?_ he wondered to himself.

**A/N: **It's late, it's late…! Sorry I have just been writing so much . Ah music is a powerful thing, makes you think of so many storylines lol Anyways, there we have it a lovely Christmas day with Jellal , Erza and their babies. Hope you all enjoyed it , I know I loved writing it, maybe because I love Christmas so much lol Wish we could celebrate it everyday…can you image the presents xD Before I go onto the reviews etc I would like to ask everyone to take a moments silent…a horrid tragedy has happened…I found an oreo in the street, It was badly beaten and soaked in rain, can we please gather together to wish this little solider a save journey to biscuit heaven, thank you! ^.^

Ok moving on, I would like to say a big **HELLO** to my new readers –waves- welcome aboard the adventure of mystery I suppose we can call it :D I don't know if you guys have guessed yet but I am hyper like crazy! xD

**THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO LEFT ME REVIEWS, YOU'RE AWESOME:**

**CrimsonNight41 (think about it my dear, what do the stars AND rainbow have in common?)**

**DarkAngelicBlessing**

**BlackCatNeko999**

**ShadowMaster2013**

**Erzashea1: **

**Mageprincess (I hope there is enough Jerza in here for you xD) **

Extra thank you to my editor –thumbs up-

Next update-

Chapter 20: Happy Birthday

**Facebook: **

**The teaser will be posted on Tuesday 9****th**** July 2013, anyone who has not added the page yet it can easily be found by searching JERZA FOREVER, or you can message me for the link. Updates on other upcoming stories etc is placed on there also. **

**Fanfiction:**

**Full chapter will be posted here on Friday 12****th**** July 2013**

Finally started my prompt yaoi/yuri challenge, can't wait to share it with you guys ^.^ It will be posted on here near the end of July, more information can be found on my page, see you all really soon! Have a super weekend :D

Stay awesome, eat oreos and…

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	20. Happy Birthday

The last few snowflakes swirled down from the sky, resting themselves on the beautiful white bed of snow.

Dancing buttercup coloured lights followed one another in patterned rhythm around the dark bricked cottage. The grey panelled windows, misty with canned sprayed frost and at the dark brown wooden door hung a huge deep red and grassy green crest of holly. On the driveway stood two perfectly rounded snowmen, both identical with their orange carrot noses and ocean blue scarfs, the beaded eyed men watched as the guests arrived; Erza stood on the stoned path doorway, greeting each member of her extended family, Fairy Tail.

"Kiyoshi look what my new god gave me" Ayoko pulled out the see through crystal bottle from her white purse bag that matched her glittery snow white dress.

"What is it?" he asked as he pulled his grey cardigan over his head.

"I'm not sure…"

"Open it"

He stood in front of her as she slowly unscrewed the lid.

"What's inside?" he asked.

"Nothing!" the young girl scrunched her face in annoyance as she tipped the bottle upside down.

"Maybe it's stuck"

"Hmm"

Ayoko turned the bottle back round to her and placed her eye over the lid, a spray of water came out from the bottle.

"Hey!" she screamed as she wiped her face.

"Ha-ha" her brother fell to the floor with laughter as the bottle did it once more.

"Stop that! Ha-ha, it's not funny!"

The young girl poked her finger into the bottle, but before she could feel for the source to the spraying her hand was pushed back with the force of a huge water bubble.

"What's that?" Kiyoshi pulled himself up from the floor as the bubble hovered over the two children.

"It's a seahorse, I have a seahorse" she giggled.

"Let's name it!" her brother bounced with joy, as the water creature circled around in the floating bubble.

Ayoko stood admiring the beauty of the yellow finned horse, why would her god give her such a small animal she wondered to herself.

The bright yellow upright fish looked down on the young wizards, his small fins flapped as water rushed through them. He slowly began manoeuvring the water bubble towards the purple headed child.

"Are you my pet now? What sort of magic do you do? Are you able to breathe outside the water? Why did Poseidon give you to me? Can you talk..?"

"Did you need me for something? The bottle is not supposed to be opened unless you require my help" the seahorse frowned.

"No but..." Ayoko was suddenly interrupted.

"I am not a toy you can get out whenever you are bored!"

"Wow you're just as bad tempered as Poseidon" Ayoko whispered under her breathe.

"The bottle was given to you for one purpose and that was for when you needed to call upon your water God not to show me off as some sort of magical act!" the fish hissed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know what was in the bottle" Ayoko apologised.

"Do not open that seal unless you are certain you need us!" he cried out another warning to her before the floating water bubble began downsizing itself and then popping as it re-entered the bottle, covering both Ayoko and Kiyoshi in water.

"He didn't seem very nice, his nothing like Hera" Kiyoshi wiped his face with his new cardigan.

"Not every God is the same, there like people with their different personalities" she smiled.

"Let's not call that one again, I prefer it when Hera is here and is singing to us"

"Ayoko, Kiyoshi are you ready" Erza called from outside their bedroom door.

The twins looked at one another as water dripped from their new clothes.

"Quick we need to get change!"

Ayoko ran to the closet and pulled out their matching all in one bunny pyjama outfits.

"Ayoko?" Erza called again as she knocked the door.

"Take off your wet clothes first" Ayoko instructed her brother.

"Everyone is waiting…" Erza entered the room, her son was bouncing around the room as he tried to zip himself into the pyjama set.

"What are you doing" Erza smiled as she watched Ayoko help her brother.

"We wanted to be the same, so were bouncing bunnies" the little girl threw her arms into the air.

"Alright my little bunnies lets go and blow these candles out" she reached out her arms as her babies took hold of a hand each; their mother guided them carefully down the dark stairs.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ayoko and Kiyoshi, happy birthday to you"

Everyone sang together in perfect harmony as Jellal carried the jam filled Victorian sponge cake. Kiyoshi eyes lit up as the five candles on top of the dessert flicked in the dark, Jellal slowly leaned down as the birthday song was finished.

"Make a wish" Erza gently squeezed her children's hands as they leaned forward, over the candles.

Ayoko looked around the room at all the faces she had grown to love before turning to her brother and taking his hand, he smiled as she took hold of him. The pair slowly closed their eyes and made their wish.

_To always have my brother at my side - Ayoko_

_To one day make my mummy proud- Kiyoshi_

"Yay!" everyone cheered and clapped as the candle light disappeared.

"What did you wish for?" Jellal smiled.

"I can't tell you daddy, it's a wish therefore it's a secret" Ayoko stuck out her tongue as he wiped cream onto her nose.

"Let's cut the cake" Erza called out as she turned on the main lights in the living room.

"Alright we get to eat!" Natsu yelled out in delight as everyone made their way to the kitchen, where Erza had prepared a mouth-watering buffet.

Kiyoshi held back from the crowd, he sat on the bottom step of the stairs, lost in thought. He hoped he had wished hard enough, he knew that most wishes were made on shooting stars but you could also make one once a year on your birthday, he closed his eyes as he clasped his hands together.

_I believe you can hear me, please listen to my wish, please make her proud of me, for real not pretend…_

"Kiyoshi, sweetheart come and get some of your birthday cake" his mother smiled as she walked over to him, offering him her hand.

The young boy looked up to the sound of the familiar voice, his mother smiled as she stretched her hand further towards him.

"I love you mummy" he ran from the step towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you to sweetheart" she smiled as she knelt down to face him.

"I love you very much, every day I am blessed to have you in my life" she gently brushed her hands through his messed up hair, moving it away from his eye.

He looked at her with his light grey eyes, his white tattoo, faded but visible; her heart ached with the amount of love she had for this little person. The young boy stretched up, wrapping his arms around her neck, Erza gently lifted her baby into her arms. She stood for a moment as she held him close to her, she never thought she could love anyone as much as she did her children, she would do anything for him, without question.

Kiyoshi buried his head in his mother's dark scarlet hair as she stood still, holding him.

_One day mummy, one day you will be proud of me, I promise…._

**A/N: **Awww such a sweet moment between son and daughter :) hehe…What did you all think of the grouchy sea horse? Well we all know that water spirits have a temper ;) lol I must apologise…..again for posting late! I shall try and get myself more organized….It is so hot here in England X-X I think I may melt from the heat..! Least I get to eat lots of ice cream, with crushed oreos in it of course ;)

I'd like to do another shout out to some more new readers :) **HELLO** –waves frantically- Welcome aboard the ship of JERZA ^.^

And a **HUGE THANK YOU **to the people who left me reviews ^.^ Thanks guys…!

Shadowmaster2013

Erzashea1

BlackCatNeko999

Startails

Fancy Fan

The next chapter will be: Wolfclaw

**Facebook:**

Teaser will be posted on my page on Tuesday 16th July 2013, if you've not joined the page yet here is the link: ** groups/214692612010925/**

**Fanfiction: **

The whole chapter will be posted on here; I promise it will be on time…! Friday 19th July 2013

**Updates: **

I am writing another story for a yaoi/yuri challenge that will be here on Thursday 25th July 2013, there will be a teaser on my Facebook page for this story on Thursday 18th July 2013 if you fancy a peak ;)

That is all for now my lovely people from around the world, so until next weekend remember to stay awesome, eat ya oreos and….

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	21. Wolfclaw

"Were ready dad!" the young boy smiled, as he pushed past his younger brother.

"Alright, remember…be brave and let fate guide you tonight" their father brushed his hands through his son's hair before the trio left their tent and joined the rest of the guild members.

A camp fire had been set up in the middle of the grounds, all the children that had turned five stood in a line in front of the burning flames. Their parents stood to the right; no one spoke as the guild master approached the dancing orange waves.

"Young ones, tonight fate is in your hands as you are tested on your courage and bravery….each one of you will set off into the woods alone, and seek out innocence….each member of the guild has also took this journey, fear is just a feeling my children…if an opportunity lays before you grab it with both hands….failing is not an option if you wish to be a part of Wolfclaw, if you do not come back with the soul of an innocent then you will become an outcast, like some of your brothers and sisters…do not fall as they did….I believe each one of you will make me proud tonight...once you have gained the soul of something innocent you will return to me and the ritual will be completed as you are gifted your magic and receive the mark of the wolf…" the guild master looked over to his left, smiling as the long grey furred pack entered the opening.

Everyone watched the elegant creatures as they approached the burning fire wood; they silently sat themselves down as they joined the guild members.

"Once the sun begins to rise you will no longer be just a person we protect but a wizard! The completion of the ritual will mean you will truly have a place in the family of Wolfclaw….now go my children, the morning draws ever nearer"

The parents watched as their precious sons and daughters entered the dark, overshadowing forest. Praying for their safe return, they knew that some would fail but they hoped it was not one of their own.

The father of the two young boys, closed his eyes as his son's entered into the depths of the trees, he assured himself they would return back to him as men, both holding a power as great as his own.

"Kill the innocence" he whispered.

The guild members would wait until sun rise, were the ritual would be complete and the children would finally become wizards of the great ancient guild known as Wolfcalw.

"Wait for me…" the young white, spikey haired boy called out to his brother.

"Why?" his older sibling questioned.

"I want to be with you…its dark in here and I think we should stick together"

"Were suppose to do this alone, without anyone!" his brother frowned.

"But…but…we could kill the same thing and have the same power" the young boy smiled, hopefully.

"Just because we are almost the same in appearance and shared the wound at the same time does not mean we do everything together, were not children anymore"

"Please….please let me follow you" the younger sibling began to sob as he clung to his brother's arm.

"Get off me!" the darker haired boy yelled as he pushed off the clinging youth.

The white haired boy rolled back into the dirt, tears poured from his icy blue eyes as he sat up on the brown crunchy leaves.

"Please don't leave me" he begged as his brother pulled his jacket back into place.

"Stop being a baby!"

"Sorry…so...rr…y" his brother sniffled.

"Now stop following me and go and find your own innocence"

The young boy watched as his older brother disappeared into the distance, he sat alone. Fear of the dark crippled his body, the sounds of the night creature scurrying around the sheeted black wilderness echoed into the night sky.

"Don't leave me behind" he whispered, hoping he would be heard, but all that answered him was the hooting of the wise owl.

"Stupid child, being afraid makes you nothing more than a coward!" the older sibling moaned to himself as he pushed back the thick branches of the decaying forest.

The eldest boy ploughed through the woodlands, he would not fail his father. He would become a strong and powerful wizard, a person worthy of the Wolfclaw marking. He had prepared for this day for a whole year; he knew not to settle for the first choice that offered itself to him, he needed to find the purest and most innocent thing this forest had to offer him.

"Shhhh, my little one…sleep now, sleep" the soothing voice of a woman echoed through the thick branches of the trees.

The boy crouched down into the dirt as he followed the cries of a child, the forest filled with the humming melody of a lullaby.

The young boy paused as he reached the sound of the soothing, gentle voice of a woman. He peered through the thick, overgrown grass. There in the opening sat a young light brunette mother and in her arms lay a child, the infant was curled into her while she rocked his tiny body. Small, visible tears trickled down her pale white face, as she brushed her hand gently through her sons light blonde hair.

The boy suddenly recognized the woman and child; they had both been a part of his tribe but they didn't bare the mark of the guild, making them outcasts. The boy had failed the test to take the life of something innocent, when he was vanished his mother had begged for her son to have another try, but the master showed no mercy to the weak and so vanished her to. That day had implanted itself in the young boys mind, because his father had told him to never shame him like that.

The boy slid himself across the earth and rested himself against the huge, crumbling tree trunk. He took a deep breath as he gathered his thought.

_A child was pure, innocent to the corruption of the world….this was his moment to choose, fate was in his hands._

The young boy opened his eyes and looked down to his hands; he whispered reassuring words to himself before pushing himself up and making his way into the clearing.

The crying mother looked away from her son, as she noticed a dark figure walking towards her. She called out to the mysterious moving object, it did not reply, but paused as the clouds drifted through the sapphire sky, allowing the moonlight to reach down. The woman frowned in curiosity as she saw a small dark, flat haired boy looking at her, his icy blue eyes glared into her soul as he stood motionless; she cleared her throat before calling out to him.

"Wh…..who are you?"

"I am your son's saviour" he replied, as the wind howled through the trees.

"You can do this, just run…" the white spiky haired, younger sibling spoke encouraging words to himself as he lifted his body up from the forest floor and began to run south, the opposite way to his brother.

The young boy knew he had wasted most of his time crying alone in the dark, he had to act quickly! He looked around as he raced through the over-shadowing trees.

"An owl...no I would have to climb, Oh I could kill an ant…...yeah right my brother would tease me for the rest of my life"

The boy suddenly slipped on the watery mud, he quickly gained his balance as he checked over his surroundings, he was in a swap!

"I could kill a fish, I wonder what kind magic that would give me…." he thought out aloud.

Before he could think again he noticed the green, murky water moving, he slowly crouched down as the animal made its way to the water's edge. The hard, scaled creature clawed its way up the bank, snapping its huge jaws as it swallowed the last part of its meal.

"An alligator…"

The young boy gulped as he thought about taking the animals life, could he slay something so big, it would be a hard battle he knew that, but the magic that could be offered for taking something so ancient, it was something he had to find the answer to.

Throughout the history of Wolfclaw no one had ever attempted to take the life of such a large and fearsome creature.

"What do you mean, my sons saviour?" the woman chocked back her tears as the young boy knelt down in front of her.

"His sick isn't he, his dying slowly….I can sense it, his pain….it screams out through you"

The crying mother bit her lip as she looked down to her child, she nodded her head slowly. Finally admitting there was nothing she could do to save his life.

"I can help; I could stop the pain, if you allow me to….neither of you will hurt anymore"

"Couldn't you heal him?" the young mother begged.

"His too far gone, his not even aware of your presents anymore, please let me make it less painful for him, you don't want him to suffer any more than he has do you?"

The woman shook her head, as more tears flowed down her burning red cheeks.

"Give him to me"

The young mother brushed her hands through her boy's hair; she gently kissed his cheek as she hugged him one last time. The sick child listen to the beats of his mother's breaking heart; he tried to open his mouth to speak but he was too weak.

"Trust me" the saviour smiled, his icy blue eyes glared at her as he took hold of her child.

The ill boy felt the warmth of his mother disappear, the weight of his aching body began to drift away and the pain that had once crippled him slowly vanished.

"Mum it doesn't hurt anymore" the boy stood over the sobbing woman.

Darkness suddenly surrounded the child; he tried to reach out to his mother as the blackness pulled him under, crushing his soul.

"You will never know the feeling of freedom, you belong to me now" the dark haired twin smirked, as the ill child vanished into nothingness.

"Nooooooooooo…!" the child's mother screamed, tears raced down her cold, pale face.

The sound of a crippling heart echoed through the forests, the children ran towards the entrance as the sun began to rise, each one of them clinging on to a piece of the innocent they had taken, so as to be accepted into the ancient guild known as Wolfclaw.

**A/N: **What do you think? Bit of a mystery chapter there for you ;) lol I hope it hasn't confused you too much, the chapters to come will explain more….so much epic things to happen ^.^ Can't wait till you guys get to read them :D

So firstly I like to thank the people who left me reviews on my last chapter:

BlackCatNeko999

Shadowmaster2013

TsunderFairy

Erzashea1

Syryn17

**Thank you guys, your so freaking awesome ^.^ hehe **

And another hello to more new readers –waves- hello there xD and and and **BIG THANK YOU **to the people who have added Heavens Angels onto their favourites lists –blushes- xD

Chapter 22: The night before

**Facebook:**

A teaser for the next chapter will be posted on my page JERZA FOREVER on Tuesday 23rd July 2013.

**Fanfiction: **

The full chapter will be posted here on Friday 26th July 2013.

**Updates:**

I finally have a title for my new one shot, which should hopefully be finished and posted here on Thursday 25th July 2013….busy week xD There is already a teaser of this story on my Facebook page ^.^

That is all for now my dearys :D Until next week, have a super weekend XD Stay awesome, eat oreos and…

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	22. The night before

_**A Few weeks later…**_

"You'll need to be getting out of there in a minute" Erza called from her bedroom to the twins, who were having a bath together.

"Rawwwwwr" Kiyoshi splashed his new whale toy into the bubbly water.

"Look what I have!" Ayoko tapped her brother's shoulder.

The young boy turned to his sister, before he could place his arms up to defend himself she splashed fresh new bubbles into his face. Kiyoshi laughed as the white popping soap dripped down his face.

"Hey Ayoko" he called, his sister turned back towards him with more soapy mess.

Without warning her brother pushed handfuls of water towards her, soaking her hair and face. The pair giggled as they swayed side to side in the bath causing the water to pour over the tub and onto the floor.

"Ayoko" Erza called out again, knowing that the pair had not listened to her first calling.

"Erza, are the twins alright….there's water leaking from the ceiling down here" Jellal called from the downstairs corridor.

Erza rushed to her babies, she swung open the bathroom door to find the room flooded. Ayoko was spinning around in the ever empting bath tub while Kiyoshi was sat playing with his rubber animal set Lucy had gotten him for his birthday.

"Look at this mess!" Erza raised her voice; the twins looked up to her.

"This is not how we have a bath, there is water leaking downstairs and…." Erza suddenly slipped across the tiled floor, flying backwards and gliding straight into the tub.

"Ha-ha mummy went surfing" Ayoko laughed.

"Are you ok mummy" Kiyoshi pulled himself up to look over the tub, Erza smiled at him as she noticed the hairstyle his sister had given him. His long blue hair was now soapy white, it was no longer flat but instead it had been moulded into one giant horn, just like a unicorn.

"Is everything alright in here" Jellal poked his head round the door frame; Erza lay flat on the soaking wet floor as his babies sat together in the tub giggling.

"I think bath time is over guys" he laughed as he slowly walked to help Erza to her feet.

"But daddy we are not wrinkly enough yet!" Ayoko moaned as she looked at her hands, which were crinkled.

"Come on" he smiled as he threw the dark purple towel into his daughters face.

"One more game" Kiyoshi pleaded as his dad lifted him out of the tub.

"No, not yet!" the young boy wriggled in his father's arms as he tried to reach down to the tub to retrieve his toys.

"I'll get them ready for bed; while you go and change your wet clothes" Jellal gently kissed Erza's cheek as he guided the twins into their bedroom.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow, can I stay here with you and mummy instead" Kiyoshi pleaded as his father pulled his bed shirt over his head.

"I can't wait to go to school and meet my new teacher and make lots of friends and show them my God's and all my new pencil crayons, daddy do you think I could take my book" Ayoko paused to take a breath, as she climbed up to her bed and got out the gold covered book of the God's.

"It might be a good idea to leave it here, you don't want to end up losing it" Jellal smiled.

"Who's ready for a bedtime story" Erza entered the bedroom in a purple tank top and black leggings.

"Me, me!" Ayoko rushed down from her bed and raced over to the book corner to choose a story.

"Please" Kiyoshi took hold of his father's hand; Jellal looked down to his boy.

"Please don't make me go" the young boys plead was quite, but you could heard the emotion in his shaking whispers.

Jellal leaned down, taking his son into his arms.

"It's alright to be afraid…but you are much stronger than you believe you are" Jellal brought his boy in closer to him; Kiyoshi wrapped himself tighter to his father's body.

"I love you dad"

"I love you to"

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land lived a prince who was powerful and rich, one stormy night an old beggar woman arrived at the huge stoned castle, she asked the young prince for shelter…."

Erza gently rocked herself on the old wooden chair with her daughter in her arms, while she read her babies the fairy tale of Beauty and the Beast.

The family listened as the ill-tempered beast one the heart of the sweet, caring beauty.

"I think there asleep" Jellal whispered as he gently pulled his arm from under Kiyoshi.

"We best get to bed as well" Erza yawned as she tucked Ayoko in to her pink sheets.

Both parents stood by the door, watching their babies sleep. Jellal slowly slid his hand into Erza's as they quietly shut the door and whispered their goodnights.

"I hope they'll be alright tomorrow…our babies first day at school" Erza slowly brushed her hand across Ayoko white school shirt.

"They'll be fine, they have each other" Jellal wrapped his hands around her waist and rested his head over her right shoulder.

"I just worry" Erza signed.

"It's alright to worry, I do to but I know so long as there together they will be alright"

Erza smiled as she gained comfort from his words, slowly she turned to him. His deep, green eyes looked at her as he pulled her body closer to his. She embraced the moment as she pushed her lips on to his and backed him towards the bed.

Slowly she pushed him down as she lay over him; her long scarlet hair tickled the sides of his face as he glided his hands over her smooth warm body. Goosebumps attacked the whole of her skin as he gently pulled her towards him. She softly bit her lips as she looked into his eyes, he breathed out deeply as her hand glided ever lower down his body.

Ayoko silently slept as Hera stroked the child's long purple hair, the small raindrops from the stormy clouds tapped against the bedroom window, slowly they tricked down like tears from the sky.

Kiyoshi's painful cries could not be heard from outside of his sheets, the boy curled into a tiny ball as he gasped for air. Salty warm tears glided down his baby soft cheeks, as he whispered to the stars.

"Please let me brave, I don't want to be scared anymore…make me strong, listen to me….someone…please listen to me"

**A/N: **Awwwie poor Kiyoshi so dam adorable, all I ever want to do is scoop him up in my arms and hug him, tell him things will be alright :) Can you tell his my favourite twin? Alright I know I shouldn't really have a favourite but come on it's like a tiny Jellal….!

Well there we have another beautiful family moment ^.^ Hope you guys enjoyed it…! I would like to thank the people who left me reviews on the last chapter :D

**Shadowmaster2013**

**BlackCatNeko999**

**ForeverinAbyss **

**Guest (you never left a name, sorry that the last chapter made you cry….-hands you a tissue- hopefully this makes up for it :D) **

Next chapter will be: First Day (the twins start school, it's a must read –nudges- ;) lol)

**Facebook:**

A teaser for the chapter shall be posted on my JERZA FOREVER page on -checks diary- Tuesday 30th July 2013, wow were at the end of July already O_O…! That's gone so quick O.0

**Fanfiction: **

And the full chapter shall be posted here on Friday 1st August 2013, it's almost Christmas lol Yeah there is a few more months to go but it still so close, can't wait for snow –bounces around- O.O…! Anyway….

**Updates:**

Most of you may already know that I have published a new story :D **Moon under the water**, if you guys get the chance please check it out and let me know what you think….I failed the challenge though lol Yeah Sam made a Yuri fanfiction when she was supposed to do a Yaoi…..Oh well it means I can make a fanfiction of Laxus and Freed at a later date, after all the other stories I have to do are complete first of course ;) hehe…! I think that's all I can tell you for now, until next week my dears Stay awesome, eat oroes (try the double chocolate ones, there so yummy….my mum got me some earlier cause she knew it was Friday lol Though my sister tried to exchange one of her crisps yeah one for an oreo as if I'd give over my scrumptious oreos like that :P lol) and…..

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	23. First day

"Do we have everything?" Erza rushed through to the kitchen to see if anything had been left behind.

"Lunch boxes yes, books and bags yes, sports kit check, class number yes, keys….keys!"

"Got them" Jellal waved the silver metal in his hands.

"Mummy come on, were going to be late" Ayoko signed in annoyance.

"Ok I'm coming" she quickly wrapped her scarf round her neck before they all left the house.

"Let's race Kiyoshi Ayoko grabbed her brother's hand, pulling him into a slow jog.

Erza slid her fingers through Jellal's, the pair walked slowly behind as their children raced together down the lane.

"Come on slow poke, I can see the school gates, hurry up" Ayoko pulled her brother harder as excitement filled her body.

The thick white clouds parted allowing the sun to shine on the orange stoned building, the metal spiked green gates rested open as pupils began flooding the grounds. Children's laughter filled the air as they skipped and bounced through the playground with their parents by their sides.

Ayoko slammed into the wall as the pair stopped, the twins gasped for air as their parents caught up.

"Will you pair stop fighting! Behave yourselves" a tall slim, dark haired man yelled from behind Jellal and Erza.

The two young boys pushed past the loved up wizards.

"Sorry, boys it's always a competition with anything they do!" the man apologised as he caught up to his son's.

He took hold of their collars as they waved their arms towards each over; Ayoko leant against the wall as she waited for her parents. Kiyoshi hid himself behind his sisters as the two boys approached; the dark black haired boy looked over to the girl, his eyes cold blue.

"What are you looking at, freak!" he hissed.

"Katio, stop it!" his farther warned as he pulled the child through the gates.

"Come on then you two" Erza smiled.

Ayoko skipped beside her mother while Kiyoshi held to his father's leg.

"Pick me up" his son begged.

"You're a big boy now, hold daddy's hand instead sweetheart" Erza encourage her son.

Kiyoshi bit his lips as he felt tears rush forward, butterflies fluttered around in his tiny tummy as he was guided further into the school.

Every corridor had display boards that were decorated with beautiful art work from the students, glass cabinets sealed away all the trophies and awards the school had won throughout the years. As they moved through the buildings they saw clear boxes that had been safety screwed onto wooden tables, each box held a simple magic spell that would either create small fireworks or an ever changing object.

"Wow, I wonder how they make this..." a blonde haired girl wondered as she pressed her face against the clear plastic boxing.

"It's nothing fascinating, this magic is for babies!" the dark haired boy tapped his finger against the casing.

"No it's not for babies, if your so clever then how is it done" the girl frowned as she placed her hands on her hips.

The young boy paused from banging on the box before slowly turning towards the girl; Kiyoshi watched the two as his parents greeted themselves to the teacher. The young girl began to shake as the boy walked closer to her, his light ice blue eyes stared straight towards her, before he could lift his hand and touch her she screamed and ran off.

"Mummy, mummy" the frightened girl cried as the boy smirked and looked over to Kiyoshi.

The young wizard quickly closed his eyes and buried his head against his father's leg, but he could still feel the boy's eyes on him, something about his presents made him shiver with fear.

"Hey mate say hello to your new teacher" Jellal guided his son towards the tall, slim blue haired woman.

"Hello Kiyoshi my name is Mrs Yang, how are you today?" she smiled.

The boy shifted back into his father, placing his head down and brushing his hair over his face, no one could see him if he couldn't see them.

"Awww there's no need to be shy, it's everyone's first day, and they all feel the same as you" she attempted to comfort him but the boy kept his head down, refusing to look at anyone.

_Ding, ding, ding_ the bell sounded, instructing everyone that school had now begun.

"Bye daddy, love you mum" Ayoko kissed her parents before rushing off into class.

"Please don't make me go, I want to come home with you and mummy instead" Kiyoshi looked up from his father's leg.

Jellal leaned down and brushed his hands through his son's dark blue hair, the young boys eyes were red and sore from the silent tears he had been crying.

"Please…dad…don't make me go in there"

"Have a good day, love you" Erza waved to her daughter who had already begun to make friends with her new classmates.

Kiyoshi wiped his face with the sleeve of his new school jumper, before brushing his hair back down again, he didn't want his mother to see his falling tears.

"Is everything alright" Erza questioned as she noticed her son hadn't run into class like his sister.

"Yeah, were fine just give us a minutes" Jellal smiled, Erza stood back as the pair spoke in whispers.

"You're going to make me go in there aren't you" more tears flowed down the boys burning red cheeks.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, you have something that nobody else has….you have the power of light in your hand, and with that you can make people who have lost hope believe again…..your sister may hold the power of the god's but you also hold something just as great Kiyoshi"

Jellal took hold of his son's hands; slowly he parted them causing a bright colourful rainbow to appear, Kiyoshi looked down at the light he held.

"You have the power of the sky, all you need to do is believe in yourself"

Kiyoshi slowly nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"Thanks dad" he whispered.

Jellal grinned as he ruffled up his boy's hair.

"Now go and have a good day at school, I'll see you later"

Kiyoshi rushed off down the corridor as his parents clasped hands and made their way home.

"Was something wrong?" Erza questioned as they entered the playground.

"No, he just needed some reassuring word, he doubts himself too much"

Erza nodded in agreement, but couldn't hide the fact that she had now begun to worry about her baby boy; Jellal gently squeezed her hand.

"That's amazing! Were also twins" Ayoko giggled as she placed her arm around her brother.

"Being a twin is amazing how?" the dark haired boy raised his eyebrows, clearly not sharing the same enthusiasm as the young wizard.

"Well…you share a bond like no one else" Ayoko tried to explain.

"No, his just my brother…there is no special bond there…..and you two" the boy looked down to Kiyoshi who was clinging on to his sisters arm.

"Are nothing alike, the special bond you think you have is just make believe"

The dark haired wizard leaned in closer to Ayoko, so as to whisper his last words to her.

"The weak only hold you back" he smirked as he looked down to her brother.

Ayoko felt the blood in her body rumbled, the beats to her heart raced as the tattoo pounded against her skin.

"He is not weak" she grinded her teeth, as she stared into the boy's icy blue eyes.

"Maybe not weak, but afraid ha-ha look how he hangs onto you like some kind of child!" the white spikey haired boy laughed as he stood side by side with his brother.

"Leave him alone" Ayoko raised her voice, as she began to glow.

"Why what are you going to do, little girl" the dark haired boy grinned.

Ayoko clenched her fist as she concentrated on the pounding beats to her tattoo, before she could think of any memories she felt her brother pull on her sleeve. She looked down to him questionably; he slowly shook his head as he looked from her to them.

The twin boys stood with their fists clenched, the white spikey haired boy was shining green while the darker, flat haired boy was suddenly surrounded by a black mist. Both wizards were glaring at the sibling with their icy blue eyes that held no emotion; it was if they were staring straight through their souls.

"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you" Ayoko whispered as she tried to focus her magic, but again her brother pulled on her sleeve.

"Don't do it, there's something wrong with them….look at their mark"

Ayoko turned back to her rivals, it was then she noticed their strange scars. A three lined cut, which scrapped deep into their skin, the mark of the wolf. Both boys had one, but in different places, the white haired boy had his going across his right cheek while the darker haired boy had his over the right eye. The cuts looked fresh, not even a day old.

"Who….wh...who are you?" Ayoko stuttered.

"What's the matter, you afraid? Now you have seen our markings?" the white haired boy laughed.

"We are Katio and Yori, we belong to the ancient guild, Wolfclaw…..you be sure to remember that when you next try and pick a fight with us" the dark haired boy, now known as Katio warned the twins.

Ayoko moved her brother behind her as she tried to control her shaking. Her dad had warned her about out casted guilds, though seen in society as official guild they were evil and dark. Her mother had told her to never challenge such a corrupted organization, but she needed to stand up to them not for herself but for her baby brother, though her body was filled with fear she knew the God's were watching over her, she wasn't alone, they would be there is she needed them to be.

"I am Ayoko and this is Kiyoshi and we are from the number one guild known as Fairy Tail and you will remember that we do not stand down to nobody"

"You shouldn't challenge magic you don't understand" Katio smirked as he opened his hand; black wavy strands began to move through his fingers.

"We were gifted the strongest powers in our guild" Yori smiled as he began to glow green.

"I will challenge anyone who threatens my brother" Ayoko frowned as a light appeared behind her, a tall beautiful woman stood by her side, Hera had heard her call.

"A….a god?!" Katio stuttered as the woman frowned towards him.

"Ayoko that is quite enough, everyone please take your seats" the teacher ordered.

The young wizards did as they were told, Ayoko took her seat next her brother and the other twins paired together behind the class.

"She has the power of a god" Yori repeated what his brother already knew.

"It's just magic, which means it can be destroyed….no one else seems to hold the power she does…..I'm going to have to become stronger if I am to surpass her" Katio thought out aloud.

"But what about her brother, it's like they come as a pair!" Yori pointed out.

"Her brother is weak, and the rule in our guild states you should crush the weak so that's what I'm going to have to do" Katio smirked.

"But won't she defend him"

"Not if his too afraid to tell…" Katio opened up his palm, creating a black mist in the centre of his hand.

**A/N: **Wolfclaw…..what do you guys think of the new twin boys? O.0 Tell me all your thoughts lol I must have this information…! They seem to want to target my little Kiyoshi O.O…the upcoming chapters can't be missed…! :D I promised you an epic storyline and I shall supply it lol Anyway I hope you all had a lovely week and are ready for an awesome weekend :D hehe….

Alright let me thank the people who reviewed the last chapter:

**Erzashea1**

**ShadowMater2013 **

**BlackCatNeko999**

**ForeverinAbyss**

Thank you so much guys ^.^ Your grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreat…! Lol

Next chapter-

Chapter 24: Demon

**Facebook: **

A teaser will be posted on my page on Tuesday 6th August 2013 (new month, Christmas even closer now lol)

**Fanfiction:**

And the full chapter shall be posted here on Friday 9th August 2013, prepare yourself for darkness…

**Updates: **

Let me think….well I am at the moment writing and add on to Heartbeats, making it into a two shot….and also into a –coughs- M rated lol That is all for now my dears :D

So have an amazing, sun filled weekend….though I think it's just too hot at the minute…! Like I love it when it just rains loads at night….just sit there with my cat at the window watching the storm...yeah I am the crazy cat lady that you've all heard of lol Me and my pretty little kitty Tod –meow- xD

Stay awesome my people, eat oreos (eat extra as I don't have any today –sobs-) and…

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	24. Demon

_**The moon shone bright in the deep blue sky, twinkling balls of light shone down on the young boy who sat at the end of the garden under the old oak tree.**_

"_**Why have you stopped whispering to me, did I do something wrong? I'm….I'm sorry I am so weak, please don't leave me….I'm scared…he won't stop….he won't stop… he won't allow me to believe, his taken my hope" the light grey eyes of the infant flooded with pools of tears, as he prayed with all that was in his heart, for someone…anyone to listen to his words.**_

"Ha-ha your nothing but weak and useless, you make your parents sad because your such a failure!" Katio taunted the small boy.

"Yeah a failure ha-ha, even your sister doesn't want to be around you" Yori joined in with beating down the small, helpless youth.

"Show us your rainbow again" Katio smirked.

Kiyoshi shook his head; he couldn't bare the thought of seeing his magic disappear in front of his eyes again.

"Make the rainbow!" Katio demanded.

Kiyoshi bit down on his lip, causing it to bleed. The young boy shook his head rapidly, he prayed they would hurry up and get bored, and leave him alone.

"Are you crying ha-ha" Yori giggled as he leaned forward over the small boy.

"Yori enough!" Katio ordered.

The blue haired wizard sniffled as he clutched his hands together, never again would he show his rainbow to the world, he saw how easily it could be destroyed, Ayoko was the one to bring his parents joy and overwhelming proudness.

"Hey Kiyoshi" the jet black haired wizard leaned down to the sobbing child.

"It's alright to be weak, the world needs people like you so we know who are the ones worthy of a place in Kingdom Hall…you will never be a great wizard…ever!" Katio smirked, proud of the words he had chosen, to place fear and worthlessness on the defenceless youth.

Kiyoshi looked up to the demon; he pushed further down on his lips as he looked into the beast icy blue eyes.

"Cry, go on cry ha-ha" Katio taunted.

The light grey eye boy shook his head, they would not see his tears, they would not see his tears.

"I thought you were supposed to make him cry?" Yori looked down to his brother.

Katio snatched Kiyoshi's wrists; he twisted the young boy's baby soft skin. The blue hair child gasped for air as his wrist began to turn red.

"Cry, I can make it hotter…these are the flames from hell" Katio twisted harder.

Kiyoshi tried to pull back from the beast's touch but his hold was too tight, a single tear glided slowly down the little boys ruby red cheek.

"You got him to cry ha-ha" Yori clapped, as he laughed at the innocent child.

"Are you afraid?" Katio questioned as he tilted his head.

Kiyoshi tried to bury his head in his arms but the dark wizard wouldn't let him go.

"You should be afraid, I have the power to tear your soul apart…so I'll ask you again, are you afraid?"

Kiyosh's tiny lip wobbled as strands of bright crimson liquid drizzled down his chin; his bladder became weak as he felt the shadows from the dark wizard stir.

"I'm…I'm afraid" the small boy admitted.

"Good, and what secret are you going to keep for me?" Katio pulled the youth towards him so the tiny wizard was face to face with the scared faced monster.

"I…I promise to never tell…to never…tell"

"Who are you not going to tell?" Katio demanded.

"To never…to never tell Ayoko, why I can never use my magic….again"

Katio pushed the young boy backwards onto the grass; the dark wizard stood smiling as he brushed himself down.

"See you again tomorrow Kiyoshi" the blue eyed demon winked to the small boy as he leaned over him. Kiyoshi looked up to his nightmare, slowly he nodded his head.

"Same tomorrow" he whispered, as he turned over and curled into a small ball.

The twins walked off towards the main playground, side by side. Yori looked back to the sobbing child, his face filled with worry and concern.

"Is this the right thing to do, he doesn't even defend himself" Yori spoke out against his brothers actions.

"Wolfclaw states the weak are to be eliminated, that is what I am doing…I am following the code of the guild so I can become the great wizard of Kingdom Hall and surpass Ayoko!" Katio spoke out in annoyance.

"But…but his not even fighting for his freedom" Yori looked back over his shoulder.

"Do you not see when they are together Ayoko is unstoppable, if his too afraid to fight by her side it gives me more of a chance to reach my goal"

"But…"

"Stop questioning me, if you pity him then go to him!"

Yori paused as his brother gave him the choice, the younger sibling begged his brother with the sorrow from his heart that screamed through his eyes.

"Come on you two, what you talking about?" their father walked towards them smiling, as he swung his jacket by his side.

Yori turned to his father; he gave his guardian a weak smile as he reached his hand out towards him.

"He was going to go and help the weak, which I have just placed down!" Katio rolled his eyes in annoyance.

The younger sibling kept his hand held out towards his father, but the adult just looked down to the tiny hand in shame.

"You hold the marking of the wolf, a predator so fierce it does not go back for the fallen, do you understand!" his father bellowed.

The young boy nodded his head, as he lowered his arm.

"I'm sorry" he apologised but the old man didn't want to hear the child's words.

His older brother and father began walking away, side by side, talking and laughing. How he wished he could be like Katio, to have no care for the people who were not as strong as him, how he wished he could hold the dark heart of his family.

"I wish you were here mum, to tell me which path to choose" the boy whispered to the wind as he stood on the field between the crying youth and the members of the great ancient guild known as Wolfclaw.

_**Dark cloud collided together in the night sky, covering the glowing balls of light. Kiyoshi hugged into his knees as the rain poured down onto the earth.**_

"_**I'm sorry mummy, I can't….I can't do it, his to strong, please forgive me…mummy….p..pl….please" the soaking wet child rocked his tiny body back and forth, as he sat under the crying sky. **_

**A/N: **And so little Kiyoshi struggles on..! What do you guys think to Yori….? O.0 The new twins are great aren't they :D I have had a lot of fun writing about them, I realized the other day this story is going to be longer than I had originally planned O_O But, it's all good my dears ;) There is still so much you guys need to find out :D

I have finally finished the added chapter to Heartbeats, it is M rated my dears….so only read it if you really want to know what Jerza do alone together ;) Had fun writing that to xD So many ideas for new stories but first I need to do a little, I mean A LOT of research…! But once I start writing it I will share it with you awesome people –thumbs up-

I got oreos ^.^ little off topic but it took me all day to get a packet –hugs biscuits- but I can now write more chapters to Heavens Angels and eat my lovely biscuits with my tea, I have also decided that Friday's shall be known as oreo day :D So spread the word my awesome people ;D lol

Anyway, I wish to thank the people who left me reviews on the last chapter:

**Shadowmaster2013**

**BlackCatNeko999**

**Erzashea1 **

Thank you so much guys –throws oreos at you- truly you are awesome ^.^

Next chapter: Letting go

**Facebook:**

There will be a teaser for this chapter posted on my page (most likely by my sister) on Tuesday 13th August 2013, there will also be information about my next story on this page :D If you haven't joined yet, just look for JERZA FOREVER

**Fanfiction: **

The whole chapter will posted here on Friday 16th August 2013, see you all then my dears ;)

Remember: Stay awesome, eat oreos (and check out Heartbeats xD)…

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	25. Letting go

The strong wind blew through the dead branches of the forests, the twin boys marched forward following their fathers lead. Yori stumbled over the rocky pathway as he tried to keep up, he had fallen over so many times already the pair had stopped looking behind to see if he was alright. The white haired boy looked up to the top of the hill, his family had left him behind because he was weak, Yori suddenly felt tears push forward through his icy blue eyes but before they could escape he bit his lip, he could not show any more weakness, it would upset his father. The child gritted his teeth as he raced up the steep hill.

"Just because you caught up doesn't change the fact you fell behind, when you fall it reflects on all of us Yori" his father stared down to him; anger filled the old man's eyes.

"Sor…sorry dad" the young boy stuttered as he looked away, he couldn't bare it when his father looked at him like that, the disappointment ached his heart.

"We will rest here, Katio go and find some fire wood" their father ordered, the dark haired boy did as he was told, disappearing into the thick darkness of the trees.

Yori placed his bags down in the dirt, the sound of the howling wolves echoed through the night sky, the young boy flinched as the cries pressed against his tiny ears. His father turned towards him as he began to build a den with his sheets.

"What are you doing?" the man questioned.

Yori looked round to answer, but fear gripped his small body as his father stared towards him. He couldn't get his words out, but he knew his dad was already reading his thoughts; any words that he did have in him suddenly disappeared.

"There's no reason for you to fear the wolves, you need to accept that they are a part of you Yori….the mark you bare is a symbol that you belong to the pack, there are always weak ones within a group of so many….I accept you will be nothing more than a burden to me"

The young boy's vision became misty as his father's words broke through his heart like shooting arrows.

"You gained the mark of the wolf by killing a crocodile, it was brave of you to take on such a creature but since then you have questioned everything about this guild, a true pack member follows the leaders and accepts what they are doing is right….I know you think about these things Yori, you ask why…..there should be no why, you should accept you have been given a chance to be part of something great, there are no other guilds like us, we don't carry the weak we vanish them….you are my son and although I will never feel proud of you, I will look after you and care for you because I promised your mother, the things I do for you are all for her…do you understand?"

The crying boy closed his eyes as he nodded; his tiny fists were clenched together as he bit down on his lip.

"Wipe away your tears, they are of no use to you….they do not give you power nor do they make your enemies fear you, do not allow me to see such behaviour again…now place your sheet on the floor, we don't need tents…wolfs sleep under the stars so tonight we do the same"

His father looked away, detaching the bond he had made with his son. Yori dried his eyes with the sleeve of his white furred coat, before laying down his thick sheets.

Katio slowly approached the silent pair, he placed the fire wood down in the centre before lighting it. Yori snuggled down into his bed as he watched the dancing flames, his father walked away into the distance as the forest filled with the sound of the howling wolves. Katio brushed down his dusty clothes as he stood to follow his father, Yori slid his hand over the dry soil, he didn't look up to his brother but he knew he was staring down at him. Katio slowly walked forward towards the out starched hand; he placed his fur boot over his siblings hand before crushing down on his brother's tiny fingers.

"Dad has a reason to pity you, but I have none…she's gone Yori, all the tears in the world can't bring her back, so just forget about her and place your hurt deep within your heart…allow it to become your strength…If you want dad to look at you in any way he does me, you will listen to my words and forget she ever existed"

The pale, spiked haired boy slid his hand from under his brother's boot; slowly he tucked it away into the sleeve of his dark blue coat.

"Maybe you could find her; I just want to see her one last time Katio, one last time…just one last time"

"I can't find her Yori, she's not here! She left us; she's gone…stop asking me to find her!" Katio screamed before kicking dirt into his brother's face and racing off towards his father.

Yori lay still, as he watched his sibling disappear into the distance. He let out a small sigh before he closed his eyes and began to dream of his mother's soft touch, her voice sang down to him from the heavens, things that once worried him faded away as he lay in his mother's arms, she slowly rocked his tiny body before gently brushing her hands through his soft, baby white hair. He begged with her to speak words he would understand, his heart longed for her to guide him.

"Yori, stop thinking of her now, she's gone we must accept what has happened and move forward…the future holds more value than the past, no more thoughts, it's over" his father whispered over the crackling of the fire wood.

The young boy turned his back away from the words of his father; he felt tears plead for freedom as they filled his baby blue eyes. He looked toward the perfectly rounded moon. Silently he prayed for his mother, one last time before he would whip her memory away and start to listen to the words of his brother, and hold on to the last piece of hope that his father may someday be proud of him, to look at him in the way he did his brother, with pride and honour.

**A/N: **What a sad chapter, I hope you guys understand a bit more about the twins now. I feel a little sorry for Yori, but it's nothing compared to your next chapter, be strong my people :) Has anyone clicked onto what Katio's magic could be? Not a lot of details in it. Don't worry if not as more will be revealed soon…!

I want to thank the people who left me reviews on the last chapter:

ShadowMaster2013

BlackCatNeko999

**Thank you guys, for all your support, love you 3**

Next chapter: Katio and Yori

**Facebook:**

A teaser will be posted on my JERZA FOREVER page on Tuesday 20th August 2013.

**Fanfiction: **

The full chapter will be here on Friday 23rd August 2013.

I just want to say a big **HELLO** to new followers :D So happy you've all taken the time to read my story, Fairy Tail all the way –makes the FT sign-

**Updates:**

The new story I am working on will be up in a few weeks, I just need to gather enough research for it. In all honestly I have been dragging my feet about it but you will understand why, when you get to read it. And hopefully there will be another M rated, short story in the next week or so. All information about upcoming stories can be found on my Facebook page.

Until next week my lovely people from around the world

Stay awesome, eat oreos and…

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	26. Katio and Yori

_**Four months past- May**_

Ayoko skipped down the playground to her friends, she turned and waved to her brother as they parted for lunch. Kiyoshi stood in-between Katio and Yori, his sister believe they were his friends, he had hidden the truth from her because he knew if he told her what they did to him, these two dark wizard could bring his sister to her knees.

Katio grabbed on to Kiyoshi tiny wrist, and began pulling him along down to the field, where they wouldn't be seen. Yori followed behind his brother before looking back to Ayoko, she had no clue about the suffering her younger brother was going through. Katio's plan was starting to work, Yori took hold of Kiyoshi's other wrist as the brothers guided him into the long grass at the bottom of the field.

"Where did your brother go?" the freckled faced blonde questioned.

Ayoko turned back to the playground to see no sight of her baby brother; she paused from running as she looked over to the field. She couldn't see him anywhere.

"His probably with Katio and Yori playing" she smiled; comfort filled her heart at the thought of her brother finally having friends of his own.

She knew he had struggled to adapt to life at school, but the twin boys gave Kiyoshi their full attention, he was lucky to have such caring friends.

"Will he be alright, don't you want him to play with us instead?" Ayoko's new friend, Yuki asked with concern.

The purple haired wizard heard the worry within her new friend; Ayoko turned from her game and slowly made her way down the field.

"Come up higher" Katio encouraged the blue haired child, as he sat on the top branch grinning.

Kiyoshi hands pounded in pain as he gripped the aging wood, he was almost at the top. Yori stood at the bottom watching the young boy struggled as he tried to keep himself balanced on the thin branches of the tall tree. The white spiked haired boy had been instructed to stay on the ground by his brother, he wasn't quite sure why but he had a feeling that his brother was somehow going to make him apart of what was done to Kiyoshi today.

The shy, exhausted boy sat down on the branch under Katio, he clung onto the thin twigs as the dark haired wizard leaned forward.

"Are you afraid of heights Kiyoshi?" he asked.

The small boy looked down from where he sat; fear crippled his body making his small legs shake. He slowly looked back towards Katio and shook his head. It was a lie but he hoped he made it look convincing enough to look like he was telling the truth.

"You are afraid, I can see you shaking" Katio laughed.

Kiyoshi starred into the dark wizard's icy blue eye, he tried to concentrate so his body wouldn't move, so it wouldn't show his fear.

"Jump" Katio ordered.

Kiyoshi's eyes slowly became dilated as his heart raced, the palms off his hands poured with sweat as they clung ever tighter to the branches of the tree.

"Yori will catch you" he smiled as he looked down to his brother.

The young boy shook his head while closing his eyes, he felt the magic power of Katio all around his small body, he could feel the eyes of millions glaring down at him. Kiyoshi attempted to think about something, anything that would bring his mind at peace but nothing came; he was alone with the darkness.

"Can you feel the anger of my spirits Kiyoshi, can you? Are you scared" Katio mocked as he leaned ever closer to the shaking boy.

The blue haired wizard open his eyes to see the familiar black smoke weaving through the hands of the claw marked demon. Katio blew the dancing strands which were attached to his fingers, Kiyoshi flinched back, snapping the branch he had been leaning on, causing him to fall. Yori watched as the small boy came crashing down the tree; he slowly looked away as he moved to the side, Kiyoshi tiny body thumped into the ground as he landed at the bottom of the tree.

The boy lay still, motionless. Yori looked over to the heap of clothes; sorrow filled his heart as he began to walk towards the wounded child. Katio swung down and landed next to the tiny body, he kicked the boy's stomach making him cry out in pain.

"I forgot to tell you, Yori won't catch the weak" Katio laughed as he pulled Kiyoshi to his feet.

The blue haired wizard wiped his crying eyes, as he nodded in agreement with the reasoning to why he was not caught. Yori watched as the tears poured down the wizards face, he suddenly felt a rage burning up inside him as each tear was wasted.

_Why was this boy crying he had only fallen out of a tree, he still had his mother, he still had people around him that loved him, why was he crying over something that didn't need such an emotion put into it. He would do anything to be in the boys potion right now, yes he was getting grinded down by his brother but if he found strength within himself he wouldn't feel this way, there was no excuses for this weakness, he has it all, he had everything Yori longed for, why was he crying over falling out of a god dam tree. _

"There is no reason to cry, it won't help you, your just making yourself look weak" Yori frowned.

Katio looked over to his brother with a smirk across his face; he pushed the crying boy into Yori's arms. The dark wizard had noticed the sudden change in his brother; he felt the boy's hatred. The white spikey haired wizard caught the stumbling boy, he held up the injured child before dropping him into the dirt.

"Do it" Katio ordered.

Yori looked down to the infant; his grey eyes begged for sympathy, small tears trickled down his burning red cheeks. The white haired wizard closed his eyes as he began pounding his boot into the boys already injured body, Kiyoshi cried out louder as Yori began using his fists, all the hurt that filled his heart poured out onto the screaming child.

"Stop, Yori stop!" Katio pulled his brother off the defenceless boy.

Yori looked to his brother questioningly, the dark haired wizard began to rip his clothes and rub dirt into his face.

"What are you doing?" Yori questioned.

Katio pulled on his brother's shirt, before ripping his trousers. The dark haired wizard fell to the floor, laying himself next to Kiyoshi.

"Yori is my brother with…" Ayoko paused as she saw Kiyoshi lying down next to Katio.

The white hair boy stuttered as he thought of something to say, Katio sat up and rubbed his head.

"Yeah his with us, we were just play fighting" he laughed as he lifted Kiyoshi to his feet.

"Oh, it looks like it got a little out of hand…Kiyoshi are you alright?" Ayoko walked towards her brother.

The blue haired wizard clung on to Katio, as his sister approached him. He slowly nodded his head but refused to look at her.

"We were just play fighting, stop worrying about me" he whispered, through the pain that crushed his tiny body.

Yori placed Kiyoshi's arm over his shoulder, the twins guided the boy back towards the playground while Ayoko slowly followed behind. She looked back towards the tree; she couldn't help but think there was something wrong, Kiyoshi had never asked her to not worry about him, it almost felt like he was pulling away from her. _No she would not allow that to happen, she needed him just as much as he needed her. _

"Here let me help" Ayoko smiled as she pushed the twin boys to the side and took the whole weight of her brother's body.

"I said I was alright" Kiyoshi turned his head.

"You're hurt, let me help you" she pulled him closer to her.

"I don't need your to pity me, I said I'm ok" he pushed her away before stumbling backwards.

"Kiyoshi what's wrong, why are you being like this?"

"Just leave me alone!" he screamed as he walked off without her.

Ayoko chased after him while the twin boys slowly followed behind smiling.

"Your plan is working" Yori pointed out.

"Of course it is, I made it, and in just a few more months he will be too frightened to talk with her" Katio smirked, as he placed his hands in his pockets and watched as the twins argued.

"Kiyoshi wait, wait for me" Ayoko called out.

"No!" he screamed before pausing and turning towards her.

His dark blue hair rested over his face, covering his eyes but not the cuts which marked his skin. The sun fell behind the clouds as rain began to pour down, small, cold, droplet gently landed over the crying boy's bruised body.

"Just leave me alone, I don't want you to follow me anymore, the weak shouldn't be looked after…they should just….vanish" he whispered as he turned and walked away.

Ayoko stood in silence as Yori and Katio walked passed her, she watched as her baby brother raced away from her. She fell into the soaking mud, the further he ran the more he pulled away from the bond the two had. The purple haired wizard clenched her fist together as she looked up into the crying sky; she closed her eyes as the tiny droplets glided down her face.

"I will always be following you, not because you are weak….but because I am weak without you" she whispered to the stars, hoping somehow, someday he would hear her voice.

**A/N: **Hello everyone :D –waves- I'm sorry for yet another upsetting chapter, but I promise you all things will get better…! You just got to believe, true Fairy Tail style xD

I would like to say a big **HELLO** to all my new readers –waves- Hope you guys are still enjoying it ^.^ Really happy you have decided to tag along with the rest of us lol

I would also like to say a **BIG, MASSIVE, THANK YOU…!** To the people who left me reviews on the last chapter:

**Shadowmaster2013**

**BlackCatNeko999**

**Sabermordred21913**

Next chapter: Secret

**Facebook:**

There will a teaser for this chapter on my JERZA FOREVER page, on Tuesday 27th August 2013. Be sure to check it out, you don't have to add me as a friend you can just simply request to join the page I have created lol :D

**Fanfiction: **

The full chapter will be posted here on Friday 31st August 2013.

**Updates: **

Research for my story is on-going, and the M rated one shot is still being written. Other than that, nothing else to tell you guys lol

So until next week my amazing people:

Stay awesome, eat oreos (leave me some reviews, I need a lot of motivation at the minute, so it would make me really happy to hear from you all lol) and…

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	27. Secret

_**Seven months past- December 24**__**th**___

"Breakfast is ready" Erza gently knocked on the twin's bedroom door.

Ayoko was already up and dressed, she was just finishing brushing her hair into a white ribbon. She smiled and hugged her mother as she entered, before making her way down stairs. Erza noticed how her daughter no longer waited for her brother; the two seem not so attached to one another anymore.

"Kiyoshi, sweetheart it's time to get up" Erza sat herself on the edge of her son's bed, he didn't move.

"Kiyoshi…" she whispered as she slowly pulled away his sheets.

Her little boy was huddled into a tiny ball, hiding his face away with his dark blue hair. She gently rubbed his back, telling him once again it was time to get ready for school.

"I don't feel very well, I'm sick…can I have a day off" he asked.

"Is something wrong, what's happened at school?" Erza questioned, noticing this was not the first time he had said he was feeling poorly even though he had always looked perfectly well.

The little boy ignored his mother's question as he climbed out of his bed and walked out of the room, Erza followed him as he made his way into the bathroom but before she could check if he was alright he locked himself away in the small room.

"Erza?" Jellal walked out of their bedroom, with his dark black dressing gown half open, showing his smooth chest.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, noticing she was holding on to the door handle of the bathroom.

"His shut himself away again, he said he didn't feel very well" Erza bit her lip before knocking on the door.

"Kiyoshi?"

"I'm fine now, I'm getting ready" the child's voice called through the wooden door.

"Can you open the door so I can check on you?" Erza turned the handle; not convinced her son was telling her the whole truth.

"No, leave me alone!" he screamed as he held the door handle, refusing her entry.

"Erza" Jellal took hold of her hand and guided her round the hall way and into their bedroom.

The scarlet haired wizard sat down on the double mattress bed, Jellal knelt down in front of her and began wiping her tears as once again she felt like nothing more than a nuisance to her son. He was only five but he already acted older enough to not need her.

"He's changed Jelly, his not my boy…he doesn't want to hug me or talk to Ayoko anymore" she sobbed.

"He just needs his space, his always preferred to be on his own but so long as he knows we love him and will always be there for him he'll be fine" Jellal wrapped his arms around the crying mother.

Erza rested her head on his strong shoulder and wiped away her tears. The bathroom door slowly opened, Kiyoshi made his way down the wooden staircase without even looking around to his parents. Erza pulled tighter onto Jellal's thin, black dressing gown as one final tear trickled down her soft, warm cheeks.

"Mum's made us pancakes, do you want some?" Ayoko asked as she plated herself some up.

Kiyoshi shook his head as he stuffed his bag full of sweets, he rarely sat at the breakfast table now and when he did he refused to make conversation with anyone.

"Are you going to have breakfast?" Ayoko questioned as she squirted the golden syrup onto her food.

Kiyoshi ignored his sister as he began pouring himself some orange juice; Jellal entered the kitchen this time in a tight white shirt and smart black trousers.

"Daddy!" Ayoko smiled.

"Morning" he smiled back as he kissed the top of her head and began making himself a hot drink.

"I'm taking you to school today, so hurry up and finish your breakfast"

"Why isn't mummy taking us?" Ayoko questioned, not understanding the sudden change in her routine.

"She's not feeling very, so I will be taken you today" he smiled as he finished making his drink.

Ayoko looked over to her brother; he brushed down his hair covering away his face and turned away from her. Kiyoshi sipped his cold drink in silence.

"Come on then you two, go and put your coats on, were taking the car"

"I pick the front seat" Ayoko cheered as she rushed off to the cupboard for her winter boots, and fur hooded coat.

Kiyoshi didn't rebel against his sisters words he just quietly placed his cup in the sink and made his way to the front door, Jellal grabbed his son's coat before unlocking the door and leaving the house with his children.

"Goodbye mummy, I love you" Ayoko screamed through the letter box before racing down the path to the car.

The house stood in silence, Erza lay in her bed looking through the open curtains, the sky was grey and gloomy, and there seemed no chance of even a little glimpse of the sunshine. She slowly closed her eyes as she thought about the stars and about her baby boy, it seemed nothing could stop her worrying thoughts, not even sleep.

Jellal pulled up to the familiar orange bricked building, Ayoko kissed her father goodbye before climbing out of the car and racing through the school gates to meet her friends.

"Dad the child lock is on" Kiyoshi moaned as he pushed against the door.

"If something is wrong in your life, the first people you should be able to turn to are you family" Jellal began speaking without turning around.

Kiyoshi paused from pushing the door as his father carried on speaking.

"If you feel you can't talk to your mum or me, then you have the other part of your family to talk to, Fairy Tail, you can trust them to not say anything to anyone if you preferred it to be a secret" Jellal looked into the review mirror, his son had his head down.

"I don't want to keep secrets away from you, but I also don't want to be a burden to mum" the small boy whispered.

"You are not a burden to any of us Kiyoshi, we love you for who you are, it upsets your mum when she can see that you're hiding something from her and you won't allow anyone to help you"

Kiyoshi lifted his head up to look at his father through the review mirror.

"I'm sorry for making mum worry, but there is nothing wrong…I promise"

"When you make a promise to someone you love, it's said from the heart, only promise me Kiyoshi that things are ok if you are certain you are telling the truth "

Kiyoshi smiled for the first time in months, as he whispered to his father.

"I promise on my heart I will ok, I know that I can get through this problem alone but if I ever need you, any of you…I promise I will talk to you"

Jellal pressed down on the button, unlocking the back doors to the car. Kiyoshi quietly left the back seat and headed slowly into the school grounds. Jellal watched as his son melted away into the crowd.

**A/N: **Surprise guys :D I have uploaded another chapter for you, enjoy my dears :P


	28. The shadow boy

Ayoko scooped the last piece of chocolate cake onto her spoon; she didn't even finished chewing it before she was up on her feet and following her brother out of the dinner hall. She followed him around most days now, even when her friends Yuki and Katase had asked her to join in playing her favourite chasing game, kiss chase with the other boys in her year. She did want to take part in the games her friends were in but she was too worried about her brother, his whole personality had changed since they had started the school, somehow she felt it was more than him just being nervous about being here, there had to be more, there had to be a reason why he shut himself away and she was going to find out what it was, even if he told her to leave him alone.

She tiptoed around the corner as her brother placed his books into his locker, just then she noticed the Wolfclaw twins approaching him.

"Hey Kiyoshi, where have you been, we've been looking for you, you wouldn't be avoiding us would you?" Katio asked as he leaned himself against the pale green lockers. Kiyoshi shook his head in silence.

"We're going to the lake, we thought you'd want to come to" Yori smiled.

Ayoko watched as the boys leaned over her baby brother, _why would they ask him to go to the lake in the middle of a school day? _She thought to herself.

"Come on then" Katio began to walk down the hall towards the purple haired wizard, Ayoko quickly slid into the end classroom, ducking down as she kept the door open a jar.

Kiyoshi held his head down as Yori took hold of his arm, the boys walked past the class in silence. Ayoko couldn't see her brothers face, his dark blue haired covered his eyes. She crawled forward, placing her head against the wooden door. Katio stopped halfway down the hall, his brother turned around with a questioning look on his face; the dark haired wizard waved his hand, ordering him to continue without him. Katio walked back towards the class, Ayoko remained still as he approached. He paused in front of the door; the dark wizard looked through the glass of the classroom door. He suddenly noticed Ayoko's purple hair; he smirked as he tapped quietly on the glass.

Ayoko looked up to see the blue eyed demon staring down at her, she stood. The pair stared at one another until Katio broke the silence.

"Looking for someone Ayoko?" he smiled.

"My brother, why are you taking him to a lake?" she frowned.

"To see if he can swim" the dark haired wizard whispered through the glass, his breath steamed up against the panel between the two wizards.

Ayoko's eyes widened as her memory flashed backed to the time Kiyoshi had fallen through the ice, she took hold of the door handle but the Wolfclaw mage had already began to close it, she pulled with all strength as tears began to fall down her flushed face.

"He can't swim, he can't swim Katio, please don't, please, he can't swim" she pleaded as the door clicked shut.

"Good, that should make it more interesting" he smirked as he placed his hand over the key hold.

Ayoko punched the panelled glass as the dark haired wizard walked away.

"Leave him alone, Katio don't you dare hurt him!" she screamed as she pulled harder on the door handle.

The room suddenly became dark; the purple haired wizard paused as she felt a draft touch the strand of her long hair. She could feel someone else in the room with her.

"Who's there?" she cried.

A small giggled filled the air in response to her question, the nervous wizard backed herself up to the wall as she glanced around the room, there at the far end of the classroom stood a dark, red eyed shadow. Ayoko frowned as she noticed the figure took a shape of a small boy, a sick looking boy, it looked as though all the happiness in him had been drained away, nothing but anger remained. The dark shadow brushed its self over the desks as it came towards her, Ayoko could feel her whole body shaking, sweat poured from her brow_, what was she afraid of? It was just another spirit, yes it was dark but she knew people that crossed over couldn't really hurt you, what was this magic? _

A burning bright light shone out in front of the shaking wizard, the spirit screamed as the light filled the room.

"Ayoko" Hera's calm voice called out.

The purple haired wizard stood up and ran into the arms of her God, tears poured down her soft cheeks as she clung onto Hera's white satin dress.

"They've taken him, they've taken my brother Hera" the small child chocked.

The beautiful, shinning woman ran her fingers through the child's hair, as she hushed soothing words to her.

"Then we should go and look for him together"

The sobbing child looked up to the glowing God; she wiped away her falling tears as she nodded. A smile ran across her face. The darkness may have its hold on her baby brother but so long as she loved him, she knew there would always be light for him to find, he just needed to look a little harder within himself.

Hera began transforming while Ayoko pushed open the window; she climbed on to her God's back, who was now a large eagle. The purple haired wizard clung onto the soft feathers as Hera flew through the window and began soring the skies.

The goddess and child searched for hours over the land but couldn't find her brother or the two Wolfclaw twins anywhere, Ayoko felt her eyes becoming heavy as the stars began to light up the sapphire sky.

"We should return home" Hera advised.

"We can't, we need to find him" the young child cried.

"Your magic has almost gone, you need to rest"

"But…I can't leave him out there"

"It'll be alright Ayoko, it'll be alright" the goodness soothed as she changed course and took them home.

"Where have you been?" Erza cried as her daughter walked through the door.

The child stood in the middle of the room biting her lip, tears began to slowly pour down her face.

"What…what's wrong?" her mother rushed to her side, taking her into her arms.

"It's Kiyoshi…" she began.

The back door opened as Ayoko began to tell her mother what had happened.

"What happened to you, you're soaking wet?" Jellal asked, his voice drifting from the kitchen.

Ayoko pushed away from her mother's arms and raced towards the kitchen, there in front of the door stood her brother. His clothes dripping wet, his blue hair flat, nothing but the end of his white tattoo could be seen. The purple haired wizard ran towards him, taking him in her arms, she needed to feel him, to know that it was really him. Kiyoshi pushed his sister off him and threw his bag down.

"Why do you always have to get in the way, I said I was fine, stop trying to look after me!" he screamed as he ran out of the room and up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Erza asked as she entered the kitchen.

Her parents stared at her for answers, Ayoko had none. She placed her head down.

"I'll go and check on him" her mother broke the silence, as she left the room.

Jellal kneeled down in front of his daughter who had covered her face but he could still see her silent tears falling, he wrapped his strong arms around her and picked her up, he hugged her as she allowed her cries to fill the room.

"Why does he hate me so much, all I want to do is look after him" she sobbed into her father's shoulder.

"Sometimes we have to step back and allow people to find their own paths, he doesn't hate you, he just wants you to trust in him" her father whispered as he moved her long purple hair from her face.

Ayoko moved her head to the side so she was looking in to her father's deep green eyes, she knew in her heart she didn't trust her brother to look after himself.

"But what if he gets hurt?" she questioned.

"You need to believe he'll be strong enough to fight through it" he smiled as he softly kissed her warm, moist cheek.

"Thanks dad" she smiled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ayoko looked down from where she was being held; she noticed her brother's school bag open. His art work had fallen out. She lifted herself higher to get a better look; there on one of her brother's sheets was the dark shadow boy she had seen in the classroom.

**A/N: **Double chapter is over…! But I hoped you liked it :D Poor Kiyoshi, my little baby :( Have you guys guessed who the shadow boy could be or what Katio's magic is? I am sure most of you want to destroy Wolfclaw by now, but what's a story without bad guys xD

Anyway I have something awesome to suggest to you my dear readers, next week I would like to give you more chapters….not a mulit chapter upload oh no but a triple chapter upload. I will post three chapters next week if I receive 30 reviews, do you think we can do it? Leave your comments and if we reach the amount then I promise I will give you three new chapters next week.

The chapter to come are:

Written in the stars

Twins

Yuki

Those will be the chapters posted if there is 30 reviews left on this story by next Friday :D

I would like to thank the people who left me reviews on my last chapter:

Shadowmaster2013

BlackCatNeko999

Sabermordred21913

Thank you so much guys, you're the best :P

**Facebook:**

There will be a teaser for each of the three chapters on my JERZA FOREVER page on Tuesday 4th September 2013, Wednesday 5th September 2013 and Thursday 6th September 2013. Yeah I hope that's not too much information there lol

**Fanfiction:**

If we get 30 reviews, then all three chapters will be loaded up here on Friday 7th September 2013. If we don't reach the target then the single chapter: Written in the stars will be posted instead.

Until next week my dears:

Stay awesome, eat oreos and…

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


	29. Written in the stars

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update, my internet is playing up..! I will most likely crash once I've uploaded this, enjoy :P

"Kiyoshi?" Erza knocked the door before entering.

Her boy was in the centre of the room, ripping away his clothes in frustration. Erza slowly approached him before kneeling down and taking hold of his hands. He huffed as he allowed her to restrain him; his face was burning red, his eyes sour from the tears he had been crying. He paused as she slowly slipped her hands away from his wrist.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"It's alright"

Erza gently pulled away his wet shirt, the young boy stood in silence as his mother dried his body and put on his pyjamas. She lifted him into her arms before walking him over to the window; she slowly parted the curtains, allowing the moonlight to shine down on both of them. Kiyoshi tensed as the stars came into view, he wrapped his legs tighter around his mother's body, while placing his head down on her shoulders.

She gently combed her fingers through his thick blue hair, pulling it away from his face and revealing his whole tattoo. He looked up to her from where his head was resting. She looked at his beautiful, light grey eyes; she smiled as she began to sing to him.

"Twinkle twinkle little star,

How I wonder what you are,

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky,

Twinkle twinkle little star…"

Kiyoshi's eyes began to close as he listened to her soft voice, the stars had stopped whispering to him ever since Katio and Yori had begun breaking him down. He wondered why they had not tried to speak to him, but he gave up all hope now on the one thing that gave him comfort. Slowly he began falling into his dreams, but not before he heard one last voice, softly whispering to him.

"_Believe, believe….believe" _

Ayoko softly kissed her brothers cheek before pulling the sheets over him; she had gone to bed later than her brother because her father had said to give him time. So while everyone was sleeping she had crawled out of bed to give him some encouraging words. Her father was right, she needed to believe in him but he also needed to start believing in himself, so she hoped that the words she whispered to him would be heard, in his dreams.

"Come and get some sleep now" Hera called out from the top bunk.

Ayoko brushed her hands through her brother's hair, revealing his tired, sleepy face.

"I love you" she smiled before leaving his side and climbing into her own bed.

"Can I read a little before I go to sleep, I'm not tired yet" the young wizard yawned.

"Just one chapter" Hera smiled as she brushed her hand over Ayoko's cheek.

The purple haired wizard opened her gold banded book, she had read about a lot of God's within the sheeted pages but she was still no close to knowing who her last two God's were or the tests they would be giving her. She flipped to the back of the book to find an unusual page, she had heard of the title from her water god, but what was it doing in her book.

_**Heaven's Angel's **_

"Hera, what's this" the child asked as she placed it on her goddesses lap, the writing was in Latin.

Her goddess smiled as her hand brushed over the ancient pages.

"It's a form of magic, one of the greatest"

"What's it doing in my book?" the young girl questioned.

"Because one day, it will be a power you will possess"

Ayoko looked up to her Goddesses with wonder in her eyes.

"When, when will I learn the power?"

"In time" Hera smiled.

"But, I want to know about it now" the child snatched the book back, she looked over the muddled up words, she squinted her eyes hoping that somehow she'd understand just a small fragment of what it said.

"Ayoko"

The child turned to the sound of her name.

"Even if you could read what was written on that page, the spell doesn't work with just one person"

Ayoko frowned as she questioned the Goddess.

"How many people do you need? Why can't one person hold the power?"

"It's a magic power made by two people, two people that when they come together they can create an ultimate power, a power far stronger than anything on this earth"

"And the power is called Heaven's Angel's?"

"Yes" Hera smiled.

Ayoko sat and thought for a while, she repeated the name of the magic spell in her head. She tried to think of something, anything that could give her clue to what it might mean. The young child paused and looked down to her brother, _the power of two_, she thought to herself. She looked back to her Goddess; there was no need for words as Hera simply nodded her head. Ayoko smiled to herself, her brother still hadn't discovered his magic but now she knew that in time he would, the spell in which both of them would bond together and use one day was proof of that, it was clear, his magic had been written in the stars.

**A/N: **Tardar….! :D Hope you liked it; we didn't reach 30 reviews so there won't be a triple upload this week.

I need to hurry up before the internet crashes….! I like to thank the people who did review my last two chapters :D

**Thank you: **

Shadowmaster2013

BlackCatNeko999

Sabermordred21913

**You're simply the best..! Lol **

Next chapter: Twins

**Facebook:**

Hopefully if my internet is sorted, I will upload a teaser for the next chapter on my page JERZA FOREVER a day early Monday 9th September 2013.

**Fanfiction:**

The full chapter will be posted here on Friday 13th September 2013, O_O hopefully things go right lol

See you all next week :D Stay awesome, eat oreos and…

JERZA FOREVER ^.^

Love you all…! 3


	30. Twins

_**Three years past: December 25**__**th**___

The doorbell rang so Ayoko raced to the door to greet her friends, Yuki and Meghan. The girls rushed in, hugging their friend and handing her their gifts.

"Happy Birthday" the pair wished as they took off their coats.

"Thank you" Ayoko smiled as she set her presents down with the rest of the gifts under the Christmas tree.

"Hello girls" Erza greeted as she entered the room with Lucy, Mira and Lisanna.

"Hello" they replied shyly.

"Mum can we start now, please" Ayoko begged.

Erza had arranged for her daughter to have a girl's night for her 9th birthday, while Kiyoshi would be spending time with his dad, Gray and Natsu.

"Of course we can, but first, could you go and fetch your brother down" Erza smiled as she brushed her hand over her daughters rosy red cheeks.

Ayoko smiled as she made her way up the stairs to find her brother.

"Kiyoshi?" she called as she entered their bedroom, but he wasn't there, she suddenly heard water splashing around from inside the bathroom.

"Kiyoshi?" she called again as she gently knocked the bathroom door.

She heard movement as she turned the handle; her mother had removed the lock on the door to stop her brother from shutting himself away for hours. As she entered she saw her brother laying in a deep bath of water, she rushed over to him, pulling him up. The blue haired wizard coughed as air filled his lungs; he wiped his face before turning his head towards his sister.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

Her brother looked at her; he rested his head on her shoulder as he sat in her arms.

"Wer…were you trying to" she stuttered, but she didn't need him to answer her. He slipped his arm around her as he buried his head into her neck.

Over the past three years her brother's personality had disappeared altogether, she felt there was nothing left of him. She held her tears as he clung to her, Ayoko had noticed he had begun to pull towards her, if he cried or needed someone he would go to her. Though he would never tell her what was wrong, all she could do was hold him; it broke her heart that she couldn't help him.

"Natsu and Gray are here" their mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

Kiyoshi's grip on his sister tightened, Ayoko nodded, understanding he didn't want their mother to know how he was feeling. She felt terrible about keeping secrets away from her, but if she told she was afraid she'd lose her brothers trust and she couldn't leave him with no one.

"We're coming down now mum" Ayoko called.

She reached over for the towel and handed it to her brother; before she could do anymore for him he gently pushed her away and walked off into their bedroom. The purple haired wizard sighed as the short moment between the two ended.

Kiyoshi shut the door behind him before resting his back against the door; slowly he slid down the cold, hard wood. He placed his face in his hands as he thought about how stupid he had been, taking his own life wouldn't fix anything, it would just hurt those around him more. But he didn't know what else to do, he felt so lost and so scared.

"Kiyoshi" Ayoko gently knocked on the door but didn't try to turn the handle.

There was a pause before he heard her placing herself against the wood and slowly sliding herself down, the twins sat back to back, with a barrier between them though Ayoko felt more further away from him than she had ever felt since they were born.

"Kiyoshi…I'm scared"

Her brother moved his head from his hands as he turned and listened to his sister.

"I'm scared of losing you, I'm terrified you've fallen so far from the path you were supposed to take that no-one not even me can pull you back"

Kiyoshi turned his body as his heart filled with guilt, he heard his sister silently crying behind the door.

"Please, please don't leave me, don't ever think you have to face what you fear alone, I will always be here for you, always Kiyoshi, promise me, please promise me you won't leave me?" she gently wiped her face as her tears escaped from her eyes.

Kiyoshi slowly slid his hand under the door; Ayoko looked down at the small palm before placing her hand over his.

"I promise I won't ever leave you" he called out from behind the door.

"I love you" she held his hand tighter as tears poured down her soft cheeks.

Kiyoshi smiled as he felt his sister gently squeeze his hand.

"I love you to Ayoko"

The pair sat for a moment, not saying anything, the silence between the two was enough. They had each other and that's all that mattered right now, their bond wasn't as strong as it used to be that was true but it was still there, it could still be felt. Even through the fear and hurt, Kiyoshi knew his sister would always be at his side, always. And she knew no matter how darker secret he kept from her, she could and would pull him back into the light. Kiyoshi lifted his right hand up and brushed it over the nursery rhyme his dad had painted for him. The words were hardly visible now, after the amount of times he had tried to erase them. But it was no use, the stars were his guide no matter how much he tried to run away, they were always there, in the sky looking down on him. He traced his finger over one of the white stars.

"I'm ready to listen, show me the way to the light, guide me and I promise I will never shut away from you again, please help me face my fear" he whispered.

"Alright everyone time to blow out the candles" Erza smiled as she held out the chocolate oreo cake.

The twins stood side by side as everyone sang happy birthday to them, Ayoko smiled as her family's faces looked down on her. She took hold of her brother's hand, this time he didn't flinched away from her touch. He looked at her and did something she hadn't seen him do for over a year. He smiled at her.

"Make a wish" their mother smiled as she brought the huge homemade chocolate cake closer towards them.

Kiyoshi lifted his left arm up, brushing his hand through his dark blue hair; slowly he moved the dark strand from his face. Ayoko looked at him as tears filled her eyes; his light tattoo glowed as he gently squeezed her hand. Slowly they closed their eyes and blew out the candles, making their 9th birthday wish together.

**A/N: **Sweet chapter right? I loved writing it, from here on out, Kiyoshi will begin to try his best but not after meeting someone first ;) lol I haven't stopped writing for you guys…! I thought my computer crashed and I had lost all my work, but not its ok :D Yay ^.^ The upcoming chapters are awesome, can't wait to show you guys….!

I would like to thank the people who gave my last chapter reviews, I say it every week guys, but it's the truth…! **You are all amazing, love you so much, thanks so much ^.^ **JERZA FOREVER…!

Sabermordred21913

Shadowmaster2013

BlackCatNeko999

Also want to say **Hello…!** –waves- to my new readers, I am a bit behind with messaging people so please bear with me, as I will also thank you personally xD And…guys who have messaged me who I have not answered yet, I shall do soon, pinkie promise dears :P

Next chapter: Yuki

**Facebook: **

Teaser will be posted on my JERZA FOREVER page on Tuesday 17th September 2013 (my birthday ^.^ yay lol)

**Fanfiction: **

And the full chapter shall be posted here on Friday 20th September 2013 :D

Until then my dears, have a wicked weekend…do great things and watch lots of anime :P

Stay awesome, eat oreos and…

JERZA FORVER ^.^


End file.
